In the Hands of a Stranger
by darkiceone
Summary: The finaly battel is nearing and the inu ganga have made a new friend. But will the inuhanyou be the key to destorying Naraku or will she be Naraku's key in obtaining the shikon jewel at last? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been four years since she first fell into the well. She was now eighteen and was going on nineteen. So much has happened and so much has changed. She no longer cared about how much make up she had or if she had a date for the weekend. She had grown up and her mother was proud of her for that. Kagome had just taught herself how to control her miko powers. No one, not even Inuyasha knew that she would go off at times and train on her own. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha or Shippo. She just wanted to feel as if she could do more. She knew she had more power and would work to control it so long as she could protect the family she had in the feudal era.

Kagome had grown to love Inuyasha as a hanyou and wanted nothing more than to protect him just as he protected her. She had even taken an arrow for him when Kaguya had tried to kill Inuyasha. Although she had no idea if he had some feelings for her Kagome would stay by his side until the very end. Sango was like a sister to her. They could talk about anything and would often take hours in the hot spring just so that they were away from the guys.

But no matter how much she talked to Sango it still didn't matter. Kagome always got her heart broken every time Inuyasha went off to see Kikiyo. Kagome may be jealous of Kikiyo but she would never want anything bad to happen to her either. She had proven her kindness when she saved Kikiyo those two times. 'No matter what I do…he'll always love her and I'll always be the shard detector.' Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked as she caught the sight of her friends sad eyes.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Are the guys back yet?" Kagome answered as she began to heat up some water for Inuyasha's ramen.

"No, but they should be getting back soon." Sango replied.

Not even a minute after she had said that, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo walked through the clearing with hands full of fish. Kagome and Sango quickly took the fish out of their hands and began to finish dinner while Shippo sat next to Kagome. All was quiet and it seemed as if they were going to have a good night's rest. However that all changed when they heard a girls cry of help.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but it sounded close by." Miroku answered.

"Inuyasha…how close was she?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and snapped his eyes open. "Not far…Kagome, Sango stay here." He answered as he turned to Miroku. "Let's go monk."

"We're going to Inuyasha." Sango hissed.

"Inuyasha what if she's hurt…we may need Kagome and Sango's help." Miroku said.

"Feh…hurry up." Inuyasha said before he took off.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said as offered her help to get on Kirara.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. 'What has him so worked up?' she thought.

As they continued to move forward Kagome began to sense the presences of the shikon jewel shards. 'It feels like it's about five shards…no…nine shards!' Kagome thought as she looked up to see Inuyasha's worried filled face. However all was soon made clear when they entered the small clearing. As they landed Kagome watched as a small hanyou girl began to turn human. But that wasn't way she had cried for help.

Her clothing was ripped and she was hardly dress. Her eyes were life less as she was begin control by some unknown force. As the man tried to rip the rest as her clothing off she kicked them off of her and dug a dagger through his heart. She did the same thing until the four men were dead. Kagome couldn't look any more. Just as she turned around she came face to face with Inuyasha's chest. 'Inuyasha…'she thought as she threw herself into his chest while crying. Inuyasha could smell all of the men's scent on her and it killed him.

"Shippo…come with me." Sango said as she covered the small child's eyes to keep him from seeing such a sight. Miroku had just turned around and kept his back to her.

"Kagome…I want to stay with Kagome." Shippo cried.

"Shippo…honey…please just go with them." Kagome was heard even though she didn't even realize she had reply to his cry.

"Inuyasha…she needs to be tended to." Miroku whispered before he took Sango and Shippo away from the site.

"Just get the runt out of here." Inuyasha growled as he tried to control his growing anger.

The small human girl, no more than thirteen, kept her head down in shame as she tried to cover herself back up. In human years she was about the same ago as her younger brother Sota. Bruises, cuts and wounds covered her body as she stayed on the floor in a small ball. It wasn't until she had footsteps that she looked over to find Inuyasha with his back turned and Kagome walking over to her. She quickly moved away and said, "Stay…stay away…don't touch me." in such a broken voice that it only made Kagome want to cry more. She felt as if she wanted to die; she just wanted to die to hid her shame.

"It's ok…we're here to help you." Kagome said as she placed Inuyasha's hairo over the bare girl.

"Why? Who are you?" she asked as she began to cry. She just couldn't take it; she just wanted to be left alone and to be left die in shame.

"We're here to help…I'm Inuyasha and this is Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he kept his back turned.

Kagome pulled the young girl into her arms and allowed her to cry as she wrapped her up in Inuyasha's hairo. She had a right to cry, she should be able to cry all she wanted because of what happened. Once she had cried herself to sleep Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who now stood by her and said, "Inuyasha…can you…did they…is she…" Kagome had no idea how to ask him. In truth she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know if these man had been able to do more to her.

"No, but their scent is all over this girl. They didn't get a chance…they didn't get a chance to finish what they wanted to do." Inuyasha answered as he helped Kagome up before picking up the sleeping girl.

"Inuyasha…what are we going to do with her? She's just a child and she was just…"Kagome could finish because she heard Inuyasha say, "Don't worry…let's just get back to the others."

After they had reached their camp Sango and Kagome wrapped the girl's wounds and set her in Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome couldn't sleep, not after what she had just seen. 'Why do they do this? She doesn't deserve this…she shouldn't have gone through this.' Kagome thought as she tried to keep her tears and cries to herself. Kagome turned to the sleeping girl and said, "You poor thing…you don't deserve this…you didn't deserve this."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was heard as he jumped out of his tree and walked over to her.

'What he must have gone through…oh Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she turned away in tears.

Unable to stand her tears Inuyasha pulled her into her lap and held her while she cried. Her heard Kagome's angry words and she could feel her pain and sadness for all hanyou's that were treated like this. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha…she didn't deserve it…no one does…she's just a child."

"Shh…I know Kagome…I know." Inuyasha whispered to her as he began to rock her to sleep.

"Inuyasha…please tell me what happened to you…please tell me I can help you heal those wounds." Kagome cried as she allowed him to put her to sleep.

Inuyasha was completely caught off guard by her request but did not hesitate to answer. "Don't worry Kagome…you're already healing my wounds…just sleep."

Soon Kagome sleep and left Inuyasha with his thoughts. After he had laid her down Inuyasha jumped back up into his tree to keep guard. 'Kagome…you have no idea what you've done to heal my wounds.' He thought as he slowly began to fall asleep. That morning Inuyasha and the others were woken up by the growls and howls of the fully awake hanyou girl. Just as Inuyasha landed behind the small hanyou child he was thrown back as she growled, "Stay away from me!"

"Please…we're only trying to help you." Miroku said as he stepped forward.

"Stay away!" she growled as her eyes began to flash between her red.

'Shit…what the hell are we suppose to do if she turns.' He thought as he kept a close eye on her.

However everyone didn't move and didn't try to move toward the uncontrollable child once Kagome had jumped forward while pulling her into her arms. The hanyou child froze…no one had ever tried to huge her let alone confront her what so ever since the death of her parents. 'What is she…why is she crying for me.' She thought as she began to smell the miko's salty tears. Kagome held on to the child tightly and said, "We're not going to hurt you…your safe so please just rest." as she tried to fight off her tears.

"Why…why are you hugging me? Why are you crying for a worthless hanyou who couldn't even keep herself safe?!" she growled as she pushed Kagome away from her. "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HELD OR CARED FOR! I'M PATHEICT AND WEAK! NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" she growled in anger as she fought her own tears.

"Sango…Shippo…let's go for a walk." Miroku said as he pulled them away from the three of them.

"Come on Shippo…let's go catch some breakfast." Sango added.

Before she could jump and leave Inuyasha grabbed her from the back of the neck and said, "You're not worthless…never believe any bastard who tells you so." in an enraged voice.

"You don't have to change…you're fine the way you are." Kagome added as she got Inuyasha to let her go.

"But…but…I was so scared…I didn't want to kill them…I didn't mean to kill them…why." She began to cry as she held on to both Inuyasha and Kagome for confront. They were the first ones that ever showed any sign of actually caring about her and she just felt so safe.

Once she had stopped crying Kagome looked at the hanyou child she asked, "What's your name?"

"My name…my name is Jezebeth." She answered as she pulled away while whipping her tears.

By the time Sango, Miroku and Shippo had gotten back they found the young hanyou girl dressed in Inuyasha hairo and sitting up in a tree just watching the sky and birds fly by. She was in a trance and just wanted to be left alone. After they had all eaten breakfast the group of humans, demon, and two hanyou's set off to head back to Kaede's village where she would be kept an eye on until they figured out what they were going to do with her.

'I want to stay with them…but if I stay then he is going to hurt them just to get me to go back…I'm so sorry but I can't stay with you.' She thought sadly as she followed the group from behind. Just as she was about to start crying again she heard a girls voice say, "Jezebeth…come on you shouldn't fell behind…you might be attacked." As a demon slayer came up to her.

"Oh…yeah…" Jezebeth replied as she caught up and walked along side Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha and Kagome watched her get adjusted to the group.

As they walked back to the village Jezebeth began to get use to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She knew she had to try but a part of her just told her to run and leave them alone unless she wanted to get another heart ache. 'Maybe I can trust them.' She thought as she began to get use to the monk, fox demon and he demon slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group soon reached the village by mid day. Jezebeth didn't want to go into the village just yet so she told the others that she was going to go and wash off at a nearby spring. 'I can't stay long…I have to leave once I give Inuyasha back his clothing.' She thought as she made her way to the river. Just as she was about to get undressed she heard some sounds in the bushes nearby and quickly attacked. When she saw another bandit jump out she froze. She had no idea what she should do or if she should just run. She didn't want to kill another human nothing that half of her blood was that of a human. But before she could make a choice the bandit was knocked out as Miroku appeared from behind the bandit.

"What are you doing here?" Jezebeth asked as she began to back away.

"I was told that the village had been attacked by some bandits…I'm so sorry that he had brought back your terrible memories." Miroku said before he walked away.

"Thank you." Jezebeth said as she watched him leave.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just gotten back to the village to find Kagome walking out of Kaede's hut with a worried expression on her face. He could smell the herbs that she had been helping Kaede with and knew that they must have just finished. As he began to make his way over to her he could hear her talking to herself. "Where is she? It's getting dark...I hope she's ok." Kagome whispered to herself as she looked around the darkening village.

"How long has she been gone?" Inuyasha asked as he approached her.

"I don't know…Miroku said he had found a bandit about to attack her in a nearby river…you don't think…oh god Inuyasha what if she was taken again?" Kagome asked as she began to worry even more.

"Oi, Miroku we'll be back." Inuyasha called as he picked Kagome up and ran off.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Sango asked.

"They will be fine…if anyone can help her heal her wounded heart it will be those two." Miroku answered as he began to pick up the dirty dishes.

"Am I getting a sister?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango answered.

"Sango, ye have not told me why ye returned so quickly." Kaede said.

Mean while Inuyasha had just picked up on the girls scent and was at full speed to get to her. 'Gezz…what the hell is she doing.' He thought as he got closer. But as soon as they reached the clearing they found her in the water crying and trying to 'clean' herself. As soon as Inuyasha put Kagome down, Kagome ran to her and forced her to stop before as she said, "Stop it, stop it…you're going to hurt yourself."

"It won't work…no matter how much I try their scents are still on me! I can't get them off!" Jezebeth yelled.

"You're fine…those man's scents are no longer on you…just stop." Kagome was heard.

Before Kagome could do anything she watched as Inuyasha took hold of the hanyou child by the throat and growled at her. She listened as she heard the two growl at one another before she watched Jezebeth turn away in tears before Inuyasha pulled her into his arms while saying, "Stay here…you'll never be judged and you'll be looked after…don't be a fool like I was and accept our help." before he pulled Kagome over to help him.

"Listen to him Jezebeth…I don't care if you're a hanyou or not…you're a friend and I will be here for you if you need me." Kagome added as she held onto the crying girl.

"We'll all be here." Shippo was heard as he jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo…Shippo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I left the hut because Sango and Miroku wouldn't tell me anything…but the way I see it I'm getting an older sister…right Kagome." Shippo innocent words were heard as he turned to face the shocked Hanyou.

"Shippo." A shocked Kagome was heard.

"But…but I can't be your sister…your sister should be clean and pure…not a tainted, used bitch!" Jezebeth roared before she pulled away and ran off.

"Jezebeth!" Kagome called.

"Kagome…did I do something wrong? I just wanted to help." A hurt Shippo asked.

"No honey…you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome said.

"Don't worry runt…she just needs to just use to things…take Kagome back to the village." Inuyasha said before he went after the broken hanyou. 'I may not have gone through that but I do know what it feels like be unloved and unwanted.' Inuyasha thought as he caught out to Jezebeth.

Just as he thought he would have to knock her out she landed in front of the god tree and broke down crying. He waited until her loud cries could no longer be heard before he began to walk up to the god tree. As approached her he could hear her say, "Why did you die…why did you leave me to be used and broken? Why?!"

"If it were up to them they would have probably been here and ready to protect you." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her.

"What do you know…you have no idea what I went through!" Jezebeth growled in rage as she tried to stop her tears.

"I know how it feels to have nowhere to go and to have no one that will help you even if you're on the verge of death." Inuyasha answered as he jumped up and sat on the lowest branch in the god tree. "I may have been saved from such a thing but that doesn't mean I didn't suffer as a hanyou."

"Why…why do they hate us…they shouldn't treat us like this. I just want to be loved by my parents." Jezebeth said as she looked up to face Inuyasha. "I just don't want to get use to such a happy life only to have it taken away from me again." She added as she finally got her tears to stop.

'Inuyasha…Jezebeth…why…I had no idea.' Kagome thought as she listened to the two hanyou's talk.

"Feh…don't worry that fear will fade away once you get to know the others. Kagome is the one that can heal your heart and soul. She is a very kind person and I will never let anything happen to her." Inuyasha growled as he jumped down.

"I…I feel better, as if she won't ever hurt me…I like her." Jezebeth said.

"Yeah…that's Kagome…Shippo, well Shippo is still a pup and he could use someone to play with." Inuyasha added as he offered her his hand.

"I…I'll stay, but only if you can train me and promise that I can fight in any battles so long it's to help you." Jezebeth said as she began to stand up.

But before Inuyasha could answer he turned to see Kagome walking out of the forest with Shippo in her arms and tears running down her face. She had a smile on her face and was just staring at the two of them in tears. Before Jezebeth or Inuyasha could say anything they heard her say, "I won't ever let anything hurt you again. I promise." as she ran and hugged the two of them.

Kagome may have been speaking the truth but she had missed the shocked faces of the two hanyou's. After Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and left to Kaede's hut and allowed Jezebeth to go back alone so long as she would stay close by the hut. The next day Kagome up to find herself alone in Kaede's hut. After she had put her shoes back on she walked out to find Jezebeth and Inuyasha cutting wood while Miroku and Sango were walking back from the village's wood smith house. Kagome turned to her two friends and asked, "What's going on? Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Good morning Lady Kagome…did you sleep well?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, Sango what are Inuyasha and Jezebeth doing?" Kagome asked as she noticed that Shippo was also with them.

"Oh, well ever since they woke up they've been working on a hut for all of us. We just finished talking to the wood smith of the village." Sango answered as she turned to see the two hanyou's taking the wood to the wood smith.

"Oh…well I guess I should go and help Kaede with the herbs." Kagome said as she left to go train in secret.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Miroku asked.

"No, I'll be fine…I'll take my arrows just in case." Kagome said as she reached for her weapons.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, I'll be back later with Kaede." Kagome said as she began to walk off.

After watching Kagome walk off Miroku and Sango went to help Jezebeth and Inuyasha make the plans and the markers for their hut. It would have more rooms and would be bigger for them to eat, sleep and just talk together without begin crowded. Meanwhile Kagome stood in the middle of the field and made sure that there weren't any demons around before she began to train. Kagome first began by trying to get her barrier to expend and to have it up for a larger group of people. As she trained she had no idea that she was begin watched by her former self. Just as Kagome lowered her barrier she took in a deep breath and said, "I know your there…Kikiyo."

As if it were an invitation Kikiyo stepped out of the forest and faced her reincarnation. She was amazed at such a power she had just trapped into and to have sensed her while taking such a pure barrier up was unbelievable. Kikiyo kept her eyes on her twin and asked, "How is it you were able to see me while keeping such a barrier up?"

"It was just a barrier…besides I've been able to tell when you were close by since a year and a half ago." Kagome answered as she lowered her bow. 'Why is she here? Why isn't she letting Inuyasha pick up on her.' She thought.

"So you have reached a knowledge that I had wished for during my time in the living." Kikiyo commented as she approached Kagome.

"Kikiyo…why did you give Naraku the shikon jewel? Why do you insist on blaming Inuyasha for your death." Kagome asked.

"I…I plan on taking Naraku to hell with me…I no longer blame Inuyasha for my death." Kikiyo answered as she began to turn to leave.

Knowing why Kikiyo was leaving Kagome turned around and came face to face with a worried Jezebeth and a very worried Inuyasha. He looked around and said, "What the hell are you doing out here by yourself? You could have been attacked!"

"Kagome?" Jezebeth asked as she noticed her tense body. 'Who was she talking to…why do I feel as if she wasn't here alone.' She thought.

"I'm sorry…I was just about to go back to the village when I thought I was begin followed. Sorry if I worried you." Kagome answered as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Feh…just be more careful." Inuyasha said as he led the way back to the village.

"Oh yeah, Kagome Kaede was looking for you. She said she wanted to talk to you." Jezebeth said as she began to follow the two.

"Thank you Jezebeth…where is Shippo?" Kagome asked as she caught up to Inuyasha so that she was alongside Inuyasha.

"Oh, he's with Sango and Miroku making dinner." Jezebeth answered as she caught up to the two of them.

Kikiyo watched as Inuyasha walked along side of her reincarnation. She no longer hated her nor did she wish to hurt her. She was sorry and would like nothing more than to tell Inuyasha that she was freeing him from his promise to go to hell with her so that he could stay with Kagome. But what she wasn't expecting was to see that child again. The child that she had sealed in such a form for all of her life time. The child that she would protect from any enemy so that no demon would ever gain her problem. 'Why isn't she in the east…why isn't she under the protection of her own people.' Kikiyo thought as she began to take her leave. She would head to the east to see why she was allowed to leave the protection of the east. To leave the protection from the land of dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like my newest ****fic****so**** far. I will try to keep the length of each chapter about the same. Please review and let me know what you think…and now on with the story. **

After days of working on the small hut Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and Jezebeth were all sitting in their small hut. It would be their first night in the hut and so far they enjoy the room for all of them. After they had eaten dinner Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I have to go home."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go to my graduation and get my diploma." Kagome answered as she lay Shippo down in this own bed.

"What's a graduation?" Sango asked.

"What's a diploma?" Miroku added.

"It just means that I finished high school and that I don't have to go to school or do any more test any more. So can I go?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Feh…we'll leave tomorrow." Inuyasha answered before he went to the small room that was made for him, Kagome and Shippo.

"Ok…where do you go to school? I didn't see a school house here." Jezebeth asked as she turned to face Kagome.

"Oh, umm Miroku and Sango can explain I have to put Shippo to bed." Kagome answered.

"Well?" Jezebeth asked.

"You see Kagome isn't from our time. She is from the future and is here because she is the reincarnation of priestess Kikiyo." Sango explained.

'Kikiyo…why does that name sound so familiar.' Jezebeth thought as she continued to listen to their explanation.

"So every so often Kagome goes back to her time to visit her family and to finish her daily duties in her time." Miroku added.

"Oh…well I'm going to bed. Good night." Jezebeth said as she walked into her small room. Since she was still getting use to sleeping with little nightmare they had made a small room just for her.

That night everyone had a good night rest. Jezebeth had managed to sleep through the night without any nightmares and she was able to stay asleep until the morning. By the time Jezebeth woke up Kagome and Inuyasha were gone and Miroku and Sango were just walking back into the hut. Jezebeth rubbed her eyes to try to get the sleep out of them before she asked, "Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?"

"They'll be back in a couple of days, do you want to help me at Kaede's hut?" Sango asked as she sat down.

"No, I think I'll just go and wash up before I come back to the village." Jezebeth said.

"Do you want to take Kirara with you?" Miroku asked as he began to walk out.

"No, I'll be fine…see you guys later." Jezebeth said before she walked out and left to go wash up.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Sango asked.

"She'll be fine…come on Kaede needs us." Miroku said.

As Jezebeth was about to walk out of the village a demon landed behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Jezebeth quickly broke free and landed in front of the demon while growling out, "Go away."

The demon was a bear demon and would not leave until he got what he wanted. He looked at the hanyou and said, "Give me the jewel shards that you have. Give them to me." as he began to approach her.

"In your dreams…Sango, Miroku get the villagers out of here." Jezebeth called as she noticed them running toward her.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Just go." She growled before she began her battle for the shards. 'Good…now I'll have ten jewel shards.' She thought as she tried to figure out where the demon had placed the shikon jewel shard.

"Foolish hanyou…I'll take your jewel shards and eat your heart." He growled as he began his attack.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha had just walked into the house and found it to be empty. Kagome turned to Inuyasha only to be told that they would be home later that evening and not to worry. Kagome placed her things back in her room before she turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Well…what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen." Inuyasha answered.

"I figured as much." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha at her side.

After the two of them had eaten they went into the living room and watched some TV. Just as Kagome had started to fall asleep the front door was opened and her mother, Sota and Jii-chan walked in with some bags. Before Kagome could get up to help her family, Inuyasha had already taken most of the bags and asked, "Where do you want them?"

"Thank you Inuyasha, the kitchen table will be fine." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Hey sis…you're back early." Sota was heard as he tried to keep a happy face.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Kagome asked as she began to stretch.

"Don't worry about it dear…you should get some rest you need to be at school by seven." Ms. Higurashi answered as she watched her heart broken son walk up to his room.

'Sota…what's wrong with you.' Kagome thought as she turned to her mother and said, "Why so early?"

"Oh, well they had to move up the time since they have to start fixing the back of the school." Ms. Higurashi replied as she pasted by Inuyasha.

"Oh, well ok…I guess I'll just go to bed…are you going to help mama Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stood up and off of the couch.

"Yeah, go and get some rest." He answered.

"K…night." Kagome said before she went to bed. That morning Kagome woke up and tried not to wake Inuyasha. After getting dressed and after telling her mother she would she them at her graduation Kagome left the house to school not knowing that Inuyasha had been awake the whole time she had been getting dress. 'I wonder if mama is going to bring Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she reached her three friends.

"Kagome!" Yuka was heard.

"Hey guys…how are you?" Kagome replied as she reached her three friends.

"We're good, so is your boyfriend coming today?" Eri asked.

"Would you guys just leave her alone; sorry about that Kagome…I hope you're feeling better." Amy was heard.

"I don't know…I hope he does." Kagome answered.

But before they could continue they heard the teachers call saying to line up because they were about to start the ceremony. As they called out her friends names Kagome could feel her heart racing, she had never been so excited and nervous in her whole life; not even when everyone was counting on her to hit Naraku with her arrow. But just as they had called out her name Kagome felt it, she could feel his youki there and knew that he would be there watching her. With the biggest smile on her face Kagome walked out and accepted her diploma. 'Inuyasha…Inuyasha thank you for begin here for me.' She thought as she took her seat next to one of her best friends.

Once the ceremony was over with Kagome quickly got off the stage and ran to find her family and to find Inuyasha. She didn't have to look around because all she had to do was yell for him and he would be at her side in a heartbeat. After growing tried of looking for Inuyasha and her family she stood still and yelled, "Inuyasha!" She didn't have to wait long before she was pulled into a tight huge. Kagome allowed herself to be held before she said, "Thanks for coming…you have no idea how much it meant to me."

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?...Oh." Yuka was heard.

"Kagome is this your boyfriend?" Eri was heard.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha was heard as he stared at the three girls.

"Her friends want to know and you better start treating her right mister two timer." Amy was heard.

"Amy…sorry about that Inuyasha…this is Amy, Eri and Yuka." Kagome said.

"Yeah I remember them." Inuyasha growled as he continued to hold her.

"So is he your violent, two timing boyfriend or not?" Yuka asked.

"Guys!" Kagome said as she tried to hide her blush. 'Inuyasha must hate me now.' She thought.

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm not violent." Inuyasha growled. "Come on your mom is waiting for us." Inuyasha added before he pulled Kagome away from the three girls.

"Sorry guys…I'll call you guys later." Kagome called as she allowed Inuyasha to pull her away.

'Wait I told him what that means here…does this mean that he…does he like me?' Kagome thought as she allowed him to pull her to her family. As they walked to her family Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was in modern day clothing and she had to emit that he looked hot in the clothing he was wearing. Little did she know that Inuyasha could smell her arousal toward him but before he or she could say anything they heard Ms. Higurashi say, "Kagome…thank you Inuyasha for finding her."

"Congratulations sis." Sota said as he handed her some flowers.

"Thanks Sota." Kagome said as she hugged her brother.

"Kagome…let's go home we have a surprise for you." Ms. Higurashi said as she began to work out of the building.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Huh…oh yeah." Inuyasha said as he tried to hold back his demon blood. He didn't have the Tetsusiga with him and for once his human heart and his demon blood were in complete agreement. The two wanted Kagome as a mate.

Once they were back at the shrine Kagome was surprise to see that her mother and her grandfather had gotten her a book on how to heal and how to treat wounds advance methods of first aid. It was as if they knew what she planned to do and they had nothing to say but to wish her the best. Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather and said, "Thanks you guys."

"Hey sis…can you show me how to use a bow and arrow?" Sota asked.

"Sure…as long as mom is alright with it." Kagome answered as she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Where is he?' She thought.

"As long as you're careful." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Ok, well let me go and change and get my bow." Kagome said as she ran into the house and up to her room.

As if she were the only one in the room Kagome began to get undress. After she had took off shirt Kagome turned around to come face to face with a dazed Inuyasha. He was back into his regular clothing and was in a deep daze. Kagome stared into his eyes and asked, "Inuyasha…what's wrong?" as she walked over to him to place a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ok?" she added as she removed her hand.

"Kagome…" he breathed as he pulled her into a kiss.

Kagome had no idea what was going on but didn't really care since she was too busy kissing Inuyasha back. Inuyasha slowly pulled Kagome onto the bed so that she was sitting on top of his chest. Neither of them had ever felt such passion, such need in their lives and they just didn't want to stop. But before thing could go any farther Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and locked the door just as they heard Sota say, "Kagome…hurry up…mom said that you couldn't show me if it got to dark."

"I'll be down in a minute." Kagome called back as she tried to catch her breath.

After she had gotten changed Kagome walked out and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. But as she walked out she couldn't help but whisper to him, "We'll finish later."

After they had eaten as a family and after she had shown her grandfather that she indeed had miko powers the small family sat in the living watching TV together. By the time the movie was over Inuyasha carried Kagome up to her room and watched her sleep as her words replayed in his mind. 'Damn Kagome…you really are the one for me.' He thought as he slowly began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After spending a couple of days Kagome's time Inuyasha and Kagome left back to the feudal era. Just as Inuyasha had jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms they found Jezebeth fighting off a snake demon. Miroku and Sango were on the ground with a high fever and Jezebeth's eyes were beginning to bleed into a red color. As soon as Inuyasha set Kagome down, she ran to help her friends while Inuyasha jumped into the fight. Jezebeth landed next to Inuyasha and said, "Hi…I can take care of him." in enraged voice.

"What happened to Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he blocked the snakes poison filled fangs with Tetsusiga.

"They had already been fighting when I got here. I was helping one of the villagers getting their life stock back." Jezebeth answered as she managed to slash open the demon.

"Where is Kaede?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to see Kagome healing their friends. 'When did she learn how to do that?' he thought.

"I don't know…she was out picking some herbs the last I saw her." Jezebeth answered as she jumped over the snake demon.

"Alright just stand back." Inuyasha growled as he used the wind scar.

But just as he had unleashed the wind scar the snake demon had gotten a hold of Shippo. Inuyasha held Jezebeth back from trying to save Shippo. As he held back the tearing hanyou, she yelled, "Let me go! He'll be killed if we don't get him out of the way!" Jezebeth had grown to love Shippo as a brother and didn't want anything to happen to him.

'Damn it.' Inuyasha thought as his guilt began to rise. But just as the dust began to clear, Jezebeth and Inuyasha watched as Kagome stood where the snake demon once stood while holding a crying Shippo. As the ashes of the demon began to disappear Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and asked, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"Inuyasha…please just help me calm Shippo down." Kagome said as she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in the way…please don't be mad." Shippo cried as he buried his face into Kagome's chest.

Jezebeth smiled while the two confronted the crying child. 'They really do make a good couple.' She thought as she walked over to pick Sango and Miroku up. Just as she had them in her arms she turned back and said, "I'm taking them to the hut. Don't forget about the jewel shard." before she ran off to get them some more medicine.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Shippo cried as he jumped into the inu-hanyou's arms.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Shh…it's ok Shippo, you just have to be more careful…come on let's head back to the village."

"Inuyasha…you wouldn't really kill me would you?" a scared Shippo was heard.

"I would never hurt you runt…then how would make Kagome happy when I'm an idiot." Inuyasha growled as he picked the two up.

Once they were in the hut they found Kaede checking on Sango and Miroku. What they thought was weird was the fact that Jezebeth was not to be seen in the hut. Her scent was old and it was clear that she had just dropped them off and brought Kaede before leaving the hut once more. Before Inuyasha or Kagome could ask Kaede where she had gone Kaede was heard say, "Jezebeth had gone to speak with one of the men who have just returned for trading at a different village. He has heard some rumors of the shikon jewel shards."

"Where's the man's hut?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's with his family now…he said that there was a demon with a shikon jewel shard not too far from the village he had gone to. It is east from a village west of here." Jezebeth was heard as she walked back into the hut.

"So he has heard correct." Kaede said.

"What do you mean by that Kaede?" Kagome asked as she made her sleeping friends take some medicine that would fight off the poison in their bodies.

"I had told Sango and Miroku of these rumors before they were hurt. Ye should leave in the morning before Naraku finds this demon." Kaede suggested as she finished up.

"We'll leave only if Miroku and Sango are feeling better. Jezebeth come with me." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut.

Jezebeth turned to Kagome only to have Kagome tell her, "I don't know...just try not to talk until he's done."

With a final nod Jezebeth walked out of the hut and found Inuyasha waiting for her on the top of the hut. She knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to hear them so she jumped up and sat next to Inuyasha and waited for him to say something. After just sitting there for about five minutes Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Once we reach the village we're going to go see Totosai."

"Who's Totosai?" Jezebeth asked.

"He's a demon swords smith…he can make a sword that will keep your demon blood sealed." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face her. "You can't let your demon blood control you. It will not let go once it has control over you."

"But I just that it was just my power increasing." Jezebeth replied.

"Well it's not so when we get there you're going to come with me to see the demon swords smith." Inuyasha said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Ok…are you going to tell Kagome or the others?" Jezebeth asked.

"I'll tell them once we reach the village." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok, well I'm going back inside." Jezebeth said as she heard Kagome walking out. Once she had said goodnight to Kagome Jezebeth went inside and went to bed knowing that she would need her energy for her first trip with the group of humans and demons.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she looked around.

"Yeah." He replied as he landed next to her.

"Come on you need to get some sleep too." Kagome said as she took hold of his hand.

"Feh, I don't need rest like you weak humans." Inuyasha growled.

"Well this weak human needs you." Kagome whispered as she walked into the hut with Inuyasha behind her. 'I hope he didn't hear that.' She thought as she remembered about his dog ears.

Inuyasha got close to Kagome and leaned into her ear and whispered, "I know." in such a husky voice that it send shivers down Kagome's back.

The next day the seven of them left the village to go in search of the shikon jewel shards. Kagome wasn't in her usual school uniform; instead she was wearing some dark blue baggy pants that looked like the pants Kikiyo once wore; however her pants had lots of pocket so that she could carry some medicine with her just in case instead of having to rush while looking for it in her bag. Kagome also wore a dark plain red shirt and was glad that she her shirt was almost the same color as Inuyasha's hairo. As they continued to walk they were all on guard; none of them wanting to get jumped.

Meanwhile Kikiyo walked into the main halls of the eastern castle. She knew if she didn't find out what was going on that Naraku would surly find out about Jezebeth and once that would happen he would be able to control the naive child to do his dirty work with the help of a shikon jewel shard. 'Why did they let her go, why wasn't she looked after?' Kikiyo thought as she was led to the queen and lady of the lands. As soon as she walked in Kikiyo bowed and said, "I am lady Kikiyo…the priestess who sealed the mix breeds dragon blood and power."

"I am Lady Yumi…why have you come to my lands. How is it you were able to enter my lands."

"I am not a human, I am a mere sprit walking this earth so you're mind powers have no effect what so ever." Kikiyo answered.

"Then what business to you have here Priestess Kikiyo?" Lady Yumi replied as she kept her eyes on her.

"I am here to find out why the mix breed was set free and why she is out of the protection of the eastern lands." Kikiyo answered as she faced the dragoness.

"Jezebeth is within these walls and how dare you accuses my people of letting her out when they know the dangers of her power." Lady Yumi growled as she began to transform.

"Then why is she with the hanyou Inuyasha? Have you seen her within the past few days?" Kikiyo asked.

"Emeri, Vetis!" Lady Yumi called.

"Yes my lady." They replied.

Just as Lady Yumi was about to give her orders the giant doors were thrown open as two of her guards and Lord Sesshomaru walked in to the main room to join in the discussion. As soon as Kikiyo saw Sesshomaru she quickly stepped aside and allowed him to stand right in front of the dragoness. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the dragoness and said, "You have broken your deal dragoness…you do not have the inu-hanyou in your lands."

"Another who dares accuse me of failure…Lord Sesshomaru should you wish to keep your mind in one piece I suggest to you to keep your mouth shut." She growled in anger as she continued to turn into her dragon form.

But just as Kikiyo and Sesshomaru were about to make a comment the doors were thrown open and two men were thrown before Lady Yumi. Lady Yumi turned to the two men and her guards before she closed her eyes and began to see what crimes they had committed. After a couple of minutes of looking through their memories she snapped open her eyes and walked toward the guilt dragons before her. "Why have you broken my laws? Why did you let my granddaughter go?" in such an enraged voice that she allowed her hands to change into dragon paws.

"She was in the away and never served you my lady." The man with green eyes answered.

"She would never obey your orders so we kicked her out of the lands." The man with light green eyes answered.

"You fools…I will deal with you later. Emeri! Vetis take them away." Lady Yumi ordered.

"Now what will you do Lady Yumi?" Sesshomaru growled as he waited for her apology.

"I will help you get your granddaughter back; however you must give me your word that this will not happen again." Kikiyo said.

"Kyashi…he will help you bring my granddaughter back." Lady Yumi stated as she turned to face Lord Sesshomaru. "I am sorry for my rudeness Lord Sesshomaru; however I will require your help once more."

"I am here to serve you my lady." Kyashi was heard as he entered the room.

"I will go alone." Kikiyo announced.

"You will not go alone if you under our command that you will work with Lord Sesshomaru and Kyashi. I understand that you are the priestess that was used however you cannot go in alone. Should her bracelets be broken that you will be in danger." Lady Yumi explained.

"Do you know where this hanyou child is priestess?" Sesshomaru asked in a colder voice than usual. He may have attacked his brother but he would never forgive the priestess for hurting his brother so much. He may have done worse things but he never led his brother to think that he was actually cared about when he was not.

"Yes, he is with your brother and his friends." Kikiyo answered.

"Then it will be wise for you to stay away from my brother while we go and retire the hanyou." Sesshomaru said as he faced the dead priestess.

"Very well then you three shall leave in the morning. Rukia show our guest to their rooms." Lady Yumi ordered as she left the room to go and deal with the man that had set her granddaughter free. She was the first of her kind and should she be found out than her power could be taken from her since she was untrained. 'She must not have her seals broken…she will not be able to control her power…I am not even sure what her attacks or her gift of the dragon will be.' She thought as she walked into the dungeon.

Once Lady was gone Kikiyo turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Is that a threat? Why would you care what happens between Inuyasha and I? You never cared for your only brother." Kikiyo hissed.

Before Sesshomaru could say or do anything Rukia stepped between the two and said, "This way." Without another word the two followed the dragon to their rooms so that they would get some rest before they went to Kikiyo's place of birth. Back to the village where she and Inuyasha were first tricked; back to the village where the jewel was first lost and where the great power was burned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Jezebeth and Inuyasha left the village. While Kagome road on Inuyasha's back, Shippo road on Jezebeth's back so that Sango and Miroku could ride on Kirara together. They knew why Inuyasha was in such a rush but they would say nothing. They didn't want to upset Jezebeth now that she had forgotten all about her nightmare. Just as they were getting close to a nearby rive Jezebeth turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Can I go up on ahead with Shippo?"

"Yeah, just stay in a place where we'll see you as soon as we land." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha had back very protective of the others ever since Jezebeth had joined their group. Sango and Miroku knew why because they knew that Inuyasha had taken to them as his pack. Kagome however still didn't understand it but she would trust her friends when they told her not to worry about Inuyasha's over protectiveness.

"K…hang on tight Shippo." Jezebeth said before she ran off at full speed.

"Inuyasha! Is that something wrong?" Miroku called as he and Sango reached his side.

"No, I just thought we could stop by a nearby river. Jezebeth and Shippo just went up ahead of us is all." He answered.

"Inuyasha…I sense two jewel shards heading their way…it's Koga's." Kagome whispered as she began to tense up.

"Sango, Miroku catch up." Inuyasha growled as he took off at full speed to stop Koga from attacking Jezebeth.

"What's going on?" Sango called as Kirara began to go faster.

"It's Koga!" Kagome yelled just before they disappeared from sight.

But just as Kagome and Inuyasha made it through the clearing they saw Jezebeth punching Koga while getting Shippo out of his grasp. Just as Koga was about to attack Jezebeth again he was thrown back by a barrier that was formed around the hanyou child. Jezebeth and a crying Shippo turned around and found Inuyasha with Tetsusiga drawn and a very much glowing Kagome. Jezebeth put Shippo down and said, "Go to Kagome." as she turned to face the wolf demon as her eyes began to flash between red and her usual amber color.

"Jezebeth stop it…you know you can't fight." Inuyasha growled as he landed in front of her. As much as he wanted her to learn how to protect herself he couldn't watch her fight with nothing but her claws. Unlike Inuyasha, Jezebeth had no idea what her demon attacks were or if she even had any. Even when he had tried to train her she still showed no signs of improvement.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he couldn't help go toward her. But before he could reach her he was thrown back and pinned down to the ground as Jezebeth was heard say, "Stay away from her." in a very cold tone. Just as Inuyasha got closer to her say barked out, .:he will not touch pack.:

"Inuyasha! Do something!" Kagome cried as she saw the red bleeding into the hanyou's eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly pulled Jezebeth off of Koga while Sango got ready to pull Kagome and Shippo out of there.

"Jezebeth…snap out of it." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her from the back of the neck while Miroku placed his staff over her chest.

Slowly but surely Jezebeth began to calm down before she passed out in exhaustion. While Miroku carefully laid down the sleeping child Inuyasha turned to Koga and growled as he began to get protective of his pack. His pack was his family and he'd be damned if he let some wimpy threatening his pack, his family. Once he was by Kagome's side Inuyasha faced Koga and growled out, "What do you want Koga?"

"I don't need a reason to see my mate." Koga growled as he tried to move forward.

"Koga…Inuyasha we really need to get going." Sango was heard as she got between the two of them.

"Jezebeth…Jezebeth…please wake up." Kagome was heard as she kneeled down beside of the sleeping child.

'When did she leave my side?' a shocked Inuyasha thought.

"Ummm….Kagome…Kagome…I'm tired." Jezebeth said as she began to burn up as her eyes changed back to their usual amber color.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha she's burning up." Kagome cried as she began to pull out some medicine that would help lower it.

"Damn it…Miroku, Sango…take Shippo and go get some fire would…Kagome get water." Inuyasha growled as he began to worry. 'Her demon blood is fighting to get free.' He thought.

"Damn it mutt face keep that hanyou bitch under control."Koga was heard.

But before Inuyasha could say or do anything he turned around to find him pinned against the nearest tree with an arrow. Kagome was mad and she was tired of this guys shit. After lowering her bow and arrow Kagome walked up to Koga and said, "Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"Kagome…" Koga tired only to be yelled at by Kagome.

"No! You say you love me yet you still treat hanyou's like dirt. I would have hanyou pups you baka! How dare you treat Inuyasha and a helpless hanyou child in such a way in front of me!" Kagome hissed as she turned her back and added, "Get the hell out of here and don't you dare come near me unless you have apologized to Inuyasha and to Jezebeth." as she stormed off to help Inuyasha.

After Sango had pulled the arrow out of Koga, Koga took of never once turning back. Koga never knew Kagome could be so scary and thought that he had cross the line this time. He would give up and look for Ayame to keep his promise that he had made so long ago. As Koga ran off Inuyasha could help but feel pride knowing that Kagome had just told that flea bag off. By the time they had been ready to go to sleep Jezebeth began to walk up. Her head was killing her but otherwise she was fine; she was back to her usual self. As soon as she began to sit up she heard Inuyasha say, "We're leaving the others at the village tomorrow before we go see Totosai."

"What about the jewel shard?" Jezebeth asked as she tried to stand up only to have Kagome push her back down.

"That can wait for now…first we need to get you a sealing sword." Kagome said softly as she handed her some food.

"Thank you." Jezebeth answered as she began to eat.

"Kagome you and the others go to the village…come on Jezebeth lets go." Inuyasha growled once she was done with her food. 'We can't wait…the red is starting to bleed back into her eyes.' He thought.

"I thought we were going to leave in the morning." Jezebeth replied as she stood up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We can't wait…just wait for us in the village." Inuyasha growled.

"Ok…by Kagome." Jezebeth said as she got ready to follow Inuyasha.

"You too better be careful." Kagome said as she began to put a barrier around the camp.

'Since when could she do that?' Inuyasha thought as he led the way. He hadn't seen her train and he hadn't heard Kaede telling her or giving her any explanations. Soon Inuyasha and Jezebeth reached Totosai's house by mid day. He was sound asleep when they arrived but as soon as they entered his cave Totosai opened his eyes and stared at the two in confusion. Jezebeth looked at the old man and said, "Are you sure he can make swords…he looks too old to me."

"Lord Inuyasha…have you had a child so soon?" Totosai was heard.

"Idiot." Jezebeth hissed as Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Listen Totosai I need you to forge a sealing sword for Jezebeth, Jezebeth this is Totosai, he will help you." Inuyasha explained as he began to act like a lord.

"So she is a friend of yours?" Totosai asked as he began to look for his equipment.

"Yes, I am so would you please hurry up." Jezebeth hissed. 'God this guy is so annoying.' She thought.

"Open wide." Totosai instructed before he pulled out two of her fangs.

Jezebeth quickly jumped back and began to growl as she began to make a fist. "Why the hell did you take both my fangs? Inuyasha you said he would only need one." Jezebeth growled in anger.

"Totosai?" Inuyasha was heard.

"I will need two for the weapon I have in mind. I give you my word that it will be worth it." Totosai was heard as he began on the weapons. When he was going to pull one of the fangs out the both of them seemed to have called to him. He knew that this meant that he would create a new weapon that would be greater than Tetsusiga or Tenseiga.

"How long will it take?" Jezebeth answered as she watched him.

"It will take a month." Totosai answered.

"Uh…not a day later…lets go Jezebeth…we have to get back to the others." Inuyasha growled. 'Shit that's too long…I'm going to have to ask Kaede for some extra beads so that Kagome can knock her out if she changes.' He thought.

"Slow ass man." Jezebeth hissed before she took off with Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Kikiyo walked in silence as they made their way to the village. They would wait for the girl to enter Inuyasha's forest before Sesshomaru knocked her out while Kikiyo set up a barrier to keep the others at bay. At least that was their plan for now. They had no idea if they would have to fight the others or if they would even get a chance to explain. Once the silence had grown too much to bare Kikiyo turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Where did the dragon go?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know. What this Sesshomaru does know is that you best stay away from Inuyasha. His life is mine to take." He growled only to feel regret in the words he spoke.

"You have no right to claim his life when you were the one that cause this heart to break. He could have die or turned at any given moment and would have died at the hands of a mortal." Kikiyo hissed in a colder voice.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to a dead priestess."

Without another word the two continued to travel; not knowing if the dragon Kyashi would join them at last. The two had no idea that Kyashi had a plan of his own and would not let them ruin it by telling them. However they were soon disappointed when they reached the village only to find out that they had gone in search of a jewel shard that was said to be close by. Just as Kikiyo stood up to leave she was stopped by her sister's words. "Kikiyo, will ye really take a soul that belongs in this world?"

"I loved Inuyasha while I was in the living world….Kaede if it will soothe you're heart than I will give you my answer." Kikiyo replied as she turned to face her younger sister.

"Sister please…ye must not kill Inuyasha for he was not the one who killed ye." Kaede paled.

"I will set Inuyasha free and allow him to leave a life that I wish I could have with him. I will let him live in happiness with my reincarnation." Kikiyo answered as she began to walk out of the hut. "Kaede?"

"Yes, sister?" Kaede replied as she couldn't help but be overjoyed they Kikiyo's answer.

"I shall be the one to tell Kagome and Inuyasha. You are not to tell them that we spoke." Kikiyo stated before she walked out and left the village to join the demon lord in the out skirts.

Once Kikiyo had reached the demon lord she told him what her sister had told her. Deciding that it would be best to return when they were in the village, Kikiyo and Sesshomaru began their journey back to the western lands so that they could pick up Rin and Jaken. Although Sesshomaru was very well known and respected there were still those who would try to use Rin to make him look weak so that they could take over the western lands. 'Kagome…I wonder how you will take these news?' Kikiyo thought as she followed the Inu-demon lord.

Meanwhile Jezebeth sat outside the small hut that was given to them for the night. The village had agreed to trade with Kaede's village if and only if Inuyasha could defeat the demon that was attacking their village. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha Kagome were all sound asleep while she sat watch. 'I can't sleep…why don't I have any attacks? Why can't I do anything but use my claws in battle.' She thought sadly as she looked up into the sky only to see a dragon flying by. 'I wonder if they accept hanyou's in their lands.' She thought, not at all knowing where it had come from.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jezebeth sat with Shippo in the hut that were in before. She had been forced to stay because of what had occurred yesterday. Since she didn't have a sealing sword, nor would she until a month, they told her that it would be best for the group and for herself if she just stayed behind. 'I could have helped, even if I can't use my demon attacks.' She thought as she continued to color with Shippo. Jezebeth still didn't know why she had never seen these thing but knew that if they made things easier than she would have no problem living in Kagome's time. Just as they were about to finish with the drawing she heard Shippo ask, "Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?" Jezebeth answered as she placed the color down by her side.

"Because Inuyasha and Kagome didn't let you go and help with the demon." Shippo answered.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad I won't be the one getting blood all over me. It's bad enough I don't have demon clothing." Jezebeth answered.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Myoga can help. I'm sure that Inuyasha will ask him once he appears." Shippo said as he tried to make Jezebeth feel better.

Before Jezebeth could reply Miroku, Sango and Kirara walked in and looked as if they were ready to go. After Jezebeth had helped put everything away she picked up Kagome's bag and followed them out of the hut. Just as they were about to leave the village Jezebeth stopped walking and asked, "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are at a nearby stream…Kagome got hurt and Inuyasha is helping her wash her wound." Sango answered.

"Is she ok?" a worried Shippo asked.

"Yes, she is fine she just needs to clean out the wound." Miroku added.

"Did she get poisoned?" Jezebeth asked.

"No, she just got a cut." Sango answered.

"Come on Shippo…let's go see." Jezebeth said as she offered him her back.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"We're going up ahead to check on Kagome. We'll meet you there." Jezebeth answered before she took off.

"Wait…Jezebeth." Sango tried but was too late.

As Jezebeth ran she couldn't help but feel as if she was begin followed, as if she was begin looked after by someone or something. But just as she got close enough to smell their scents she made sure she was down wind before she stopped running. 'Ok, now I think we should wait for Miroku and Sango.' She thought as she picked up on their mixed scents. Shippo looked at Jezebeth and asked, "Why did you stop? Don't you want to make sure that Kagome's ok?"

"Yeah, but let's wait for Miroku and Sango…Kagome's going to be more mad if we don't show up with them." Jezebeth lied.

"Ok, I don't want Kagome to be mad at me anyways." Shippo was heard.

He slowly pushed her back onto the soft spot in the grass. After he had helped her wrap her wound he couldn't help but feel the need to pull her so close to him that he would be able to feel the heat that was coming out of her in waves. Once their lips met Kagome couldn't help but whimper as she pulled herself into Inuyasha's lap. They were so lost into each other that they had no idea that they now had an audience. But as soon as they pulled for air Inuyasha leaned into her ear and whispered, "Damn it Kagome…what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Inuyasha." She whispered his name with such need that it only made his lust for her grow.

"Ahmm…I take it you already cleaned her wound." Miroku was heard as he couldn't help but grin knowing that he had just caught his two friends in a rather privet moment.

"Epp…" Kagome said as she jumped off of Inuyasha's lap.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned away to hide their growing blush as they tried to forget that they had just been caught by their friends and two pups. 'Oh god…this cannot get any worse.' Kagome thought as she kept her head tucked into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha didn't need to ask why Jezebeth refused to get close to the two of them because she could smell the need for each of other. However the young miko was soon proven wrong when Shippo jumped off of Jezebeth and into her lap before asking, "Does this mean that Inuyasha is going to be my new Otu?"

"What does this mean?" Miroku added before he was hit over the head by Sango's heavy weapon.

"That is none of your business monk." Sango hissed.

"Umm…Shippo…honey…I don't…" but before Kagome could finish Inuyasha turned to the small fox demon and pulled him onto Kagome's lap and said, "Yup…I'm your new Otu so you better start listening runt."

"I have an Oka and an Ota again!" Shippo cried as he began to jump up and down.

'What about Kikiyo? Has he forgotten his promise to go to hell with her? Would he really leave his family for Kikiyo?' Kagome couldn't help but think as she forced herself to smile.

"Well if you're all done now than can we please start moving…unless you want to stay in the village for another night?" Miroku said.

"Let's get moving." Sango said as she began to walk up ahead with Kirara at her side. 'I'm so happy for you Kagome…that leech better stay away from me.' She thought knowing that he would try to do the same.

"Sango?" Kagome called as she ran up to catch up to her friend.

"Kagome…I'm so happy that you two finally got together." Sango said as she hugged her friend.

"Come on let's go up ahead so that we can find a hot spring to bathe in and to talk." Kagome said in a teasing way knowing that her friend would not be able to resist.

"Sure…come let's get a head start with Kirara." Sango offered as her two tailed cat transformed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango!" Miroku was heard.

"Try to catch up!" Sango called as they took off with Kirara.

After finding the perfect spot the girls set up camp and left dinner cooking while they went for a dip in the hot spring. While Sango and Kagome sat in the warm water, Jezebeth watched as they closed their eyes and relaxed. 'I just don't feel the same.' She thought as she looked up at the star filled sky. Just as she was about to lose herself in her own thoughts she heard Kagome say, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air…I'm see you at camp." Jezebeth answered before jumping up and into the dark forest that surrounded her.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Kagome replied.

"Kagome…are you sure you're ok with what Inuyasha told Shippo." Sango asked once she found her chance to really have a heart to heart with her best friend.

"Well…it's not that I mind or anything but…"Kagome began only to have Sango finish her thoughts.

"It's just you don't know where Kikiyo fits into all of this." Sango said.

"Yeah, well no…well yes…I just don't know if he meant it or if it's just until after Naraku is dead so that he can go off to hell with Kikiyo." Kagome explained herself as best as she could.

"I'm sure he meant what he said Kagome…you should really trust him some more." Sango said as she turned up to the sky.

"I trust him with all my heart and soul Sango…but I just don't know what I'll do if I lose him. I just love him so much." Kagome answered as she tried to fight off her unshed tears.

"Don't worry…he would never hurt you…he cares too much for you." Sango said as she moved over to Kagome.

But before Kagome could say anything they heard Jezebeth say, "Sango's right…every time I get close to you I can feel his aura surround yours just as yours surrounds his." as she landed in the water.

"Jezebeth?" Sango asked.

"That means that even though they haven't mated that their souls have already claimed each other. If he were to go to hell with this Kikiyo person than Kagome would follow him the moment his soul crossed over to the afterlife." Jezebeth explained as she allowed the warm water to relax her tense muscles.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to get in." Sango said as she allowed Kagome to think.

"I changed my mind…the fresh air was good but that didn't help me tense muscles much. I'm still itching for a fight." Jezebeth answered.

"Jezebeth…have you…do you think you will ever find a mate?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't think so…not after…well I just won't." Jezebeth answered in a soft whisper.

"Come on…let's head back to camp; I'm sure that the guys are probably waiting for us before they start eating.

"Ok." Kagome said as she allowed her sprites to be lifted thanks to the help of her friends.

As they entered the camp site they heard Inuyasha's annoyed voice growl out, "Oi…what took you guys so long?"

"We were taking a bath…something you and our son should go and do after dinner." Kagome answered as she began to sever their food.

"Feh." was all the inu-hanyou had to say.

"Do I have to go?" Shippo whinnied.

"Listen to your mother runt." Inuyasha was heard as he called Shippo a runt in a caring yet rough voice.

After they had all eaten Kagome made the guys go and take a bath while she and Sango continued to talk. By the time the guys had gotten back there was a barrier around the camp as the three girls slept peacefully. While Kagome and Sango slept in their sleeping bags, Jezebeth was found sleeping in a rather odd position in one of the trees. After setting Shippo next to Kagome, Inuyasha reached for Jezebeth only to be thrown back as she quickly sat up. Jezebeth turned around and said, "Sorry…I didn't mean to do that I was just caught off guard."

"Don't worry about it…just go to sleep." Inuyasha said as he walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"Ummm…Inuyasha…you should…really…make sure…you late you're…intended know how…you…feel." Jezebeth mumbled as she quickly fell back into a dream less sleep. Every since she was a child she had never had a dream and could never had one no matter how hard she tried.

'What the…how does she know…how much does she know about inu-youki mating?' Inuyasha thought as he sat close by his adopted son and his intended mate to be. But before he could continue to think about the young hanyou's words he pulled into a deep and soothing sleep once he felt Kagome's aura surround him. That night everyone slept within each of their lovers, friends, and family knowing that they were all safe.

'So…it really is her…she had her mother's eyes and her father's sprite. Once Sesshomaru and Kikiyo have played their part I shall join her trust and I will return her to her people.' He thought as he kept watch over the inu-hanyou child that now lay sleeping in a peaceful sleep. Once he was sure that she would kept safe the dragon demon took to the sky and flew off knowing that he would have to go and set his plan for his chance at retrieving the only heir to the throne back to the eastern lands. Away from any harm and away from any evil that would try to use her power for evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they reached the village Inuyasha began to help the villagers with some of the damages from a recent storm while Kagome and Sango helped Kaede with the injured. Meanwhile Jezebeth had gone to sit and to think about her life in the forest where she would be left alone. She wanted to stay with them but she knew if she stayed with them than all she would do was just endanger them all. 'I have to leave…I can't stay with them anymore.' She thought sadly as she jumped out of the old dried up tree. Just as she was about to take off she picked up on the wolfs scent. Before she could react he appeared out of the clearing and stared her before saying, "Sorry…I'm sorry for what I said and for attacking you."

"You shouldn't apologize when you don't really mean it." Jezebeth growled as she was able to pick out on his scent.

"I'm doing this for Kagome so if you don't accept it than it's not my problem." Koga growled as he realized that she was not like Inuyasha.

"No matter how hard you try you will never win her love. Her heart and soul have already chosen who she wants and you of all people should be able to pick upon that." Jezebeth growled as she began to walk away and toward the well house.

'I know but I don't want to give up…I won't.' Koga thought as he waited for Inuyasha to appear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha was heard as he landed in front of her.

"Inuyasha…listen I can stay here anymore." Jezebeth said as she got ready to go.

Inuyasha turned his angry eyes over to Koga and growled out, "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Nothing…she was about to leave when I got here." Koga answered as her turned around just in time to see Kagome and Shippo walking out of the clearing.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I already apologized to her…Kagome I'm so sorry for my behavior." Koga said as he reached to touch her only to be thrown back.

"You haven't apologized to Inuyasha yet you stupid wolf." Jezebeth growled as she landed in front of Kagome.

"Uh…listen I have to go home and get a few things…Jezebeth can you please look after Shippo and the village while Inuyasha and I are gone." Kagome said as she tried to stay calm.

"Sure…come on Shippo let's get back to the village." Jezebeth answered as she took off before Inuyasha could stop her.

"Koga…can I please talk to you." Kagome requested. 'This has gone on long enough…besides after what Jezebeth told me I can't be doing this to Inuyasha anymore.' She thought.

"Sure." He answered as he began to grin.

"Kagome…I'll meet you at the well. You better not touch her wolf shit." Inuyasha growled before leaving the two alone.

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome turned to Koga and said, "Listen Koga I like you as a friend and nothing more. I love Inuyasha and I'm sorry I didn't just tell you sooner." Kagome said.

"I know…I could tell but I just didn't want to give up without a fight. If you ever need anything please don't forget that I will always be there for you." Koga said before he took off.

'Thank you for understanding.' Kagome thought as she began to walk off. Just as she reached the well she saw Inuyasha standing by the well with her bag and her other clothing. Once Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well they got out of the and were greeted by Kagome's little brother. Meanwhile Jezebeth walked around the village making sure that everything was alright. Just as she had began to walk back to her hut she heard Sango ask, "Have Kagome and Inuyasha left already?"

"Yes, they left a while ago…where's Shippo?" Jezebeth asked.

"He's with Miroku and Kaede in the hut. Are you do looking around?" Sango answered.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the hut…is Kaede going to stay with us for the night?" Jezebeth replied.

"No, she only walked in to help Miroku with some more of the basics." Sango answered.

"Oh, well I'm going to be sleeping on the roof of the hut tonight." Jezebeth said.

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, come on because Shippo is already starting to ask for me." Jezebeth answered.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Kikiyo walked into the large castle knowing where he would find Rin. Kikiyo however was amazed that he even kept the child with him. 'Maybe he is starting to regret what he did so long ago.' She thought as she followed Sesshomaru in silence. Just as he approached the garden opening, Sesshomaru could hear Rin's laughter and Jaken's voice say, "Rin it s time for you to eat. Lord Sesshomaru will be upset if he finds you all skin and bones."

"When is Lord Sesshomaru returning master Jaken?" Rin asked as she continued to run around.

"This Sesshomaru has told you that you should always listen to Jaken while I am away…Rin." He growled as he approached the two.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled before she ran and attached herself to his tail.

"Jaken…what has occurred in my absences." Sesshomaru asked as he began to walk away with the child on this tail.

"Nothing my lord…the lands have been well guarded and there have been no attacks." Jaken answered as he stared at the dead miko.

"I see…Jaken have a room prepared for priestess Kikiyo. We will leave in the morning." Sesshomaru ordered before disappearing with the fourteen year old on his tail.

"Jaken…I will be fine if I can stay in the garden alone." Kikiyo said before she walked into the garden to have some time to herself.

"As you wish priestess-sama." Jaken was heard before he went in search of his demon lord.

Once she was alone Kikiyo found a nice spot by the garden's pound and sat down as she began to mediate and relax. She knew that it would be no easy task in trying to talk to Inuyasha while Kagome and Sesshomaru stood by his side. 'Inuyasha…how will I set you free when you are very well protected by the ones that love you.' She thought sadly as she felt Sesshomaru's aura coming her way. Once her barrier had disappeared she watched as the demon lord walked up to her to say, "We will leave in the morning…you should go to bed."

"I am dead Lord Sesshomaru…I no longer require sleep or food to survive." Kikiyo answered as she looked up to the star filled sky.

"This Sesshomaru does not care. You should be ready to leave by sun raise." He growled before he left the miko to her thoughts. He had no idea how much he hated her until he had to spend this much time with her. 'Why do I hate this woman so? She has done nothing to me.' He thought as he entered his room to find a sleeping Rin and a tried Jaken.

"My Lord." Jaken greeted.

"Jaken…go and rest for you will need it for when we leave." He ordered as he walked pass his faithful servant.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken stated as he made his way out of his lords room to go to his own and rest.

"Jaken…make sure you are well rested." Lord Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice before he walked over to his bed to rest.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied.

Once Jaken was gone Sesshomaru covered Rin up with some warmer blankets before he sat down by the bed. He had no idea why he even kept her around but he just knew that he would later be thankful for it. 'Rin…would I take you as my mate once you have become of age?' Sesshomaru asked his self as he kept his eyes on the sleeping girl before him. Just as Sesshomaru was starting to fall asleep he heard Rin's soft voice say, "Lord Sesshomaru…please don't leave me behind." in her sleep.

'Rin…I will never leave you.' He thought as he began to realize that Jaken had been teaching her how to speak properly. After making sure that she had not waken, Sesshomaru drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep. That would be the first night of rest that the demon lord would get a good night's rest. That next morning the four of them left the castle after they had had some breakfast in the main dining hall. Once Sesshomaru had made sure that all would be looked after, they left the lands and made sure they would make it to Inuyasha's forest before the night of the new moon.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied.

"Once we reach my brother's forest you are to keep Rin hidden." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes my lord." He answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru…why can't I see Kagome again?" Rin asked.

"How is it you know her name Rin?" Kikiyo asked.

"I met her when she saved me from an evil man…he was after Lord Sesshomaru's life but he lost." Rin answered as she faced Kikiyo.

"If you listen to what you're told then I will allow you to speak with my brother's mate." Sesshomaru answered know he would make a point to the dead miko if he referred to Kagome in such a way.

"I have not seen a mark on her yet my lord." Jaken was heard.

Without a word Sesshomaru walked up ahead leaving a sad Rin behind with Kikiyo. 'Why is she so found of him? What did he do for her to make her so dependent him?' She thought as she couldn't help but stare at the small child. Rin picked up on her staring and turned to Kikiyo and asked, "Is there something wrong priestess Kikiyo?"

"There is nothing wrong." Kikiyo answered.

The small group soon traveled until Rin began to feel hungry. Kikiyo had noticed this so she pulled Rin aside and had her sit down while she showed her how to cook some meat for herself. Sesshomaru watched form a far knowing that is she were to get hurt that he would kill the miko once more. However, when he noticed how fast Rin was picking up things the left Jaken to look after them until he returned. Rin looked to Kikiyo once their meals were ready and said, "Thank you for teaching me how to cook."

"Why are so happy?" Kikiyo asked.

"Because now I don't have to bother Lord Sesshomaru with my silly needs." Rin answered as she looked up to face the dead miko. "Now I can just hunt and cook my own food instead of having Lord Sesshomaru waste his time just to look after a weak human." She added.

"Rin…you are not a weak human…you are a strong girl that will never give up on life; it is because of that that he will never see you as a weak human." Kikiyo stated.

"Thank you Miss. Kikiyo." Rin said as she tried to fight off her tears.

Little did she know that Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing. He had heard her when she called herself a weak useless human. 'Rin…what do you see me as…why do you wish to help me so?' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to listen to the two girls two. After a moment of silence he heard Rin take in a deep breath before she said, "I know that he will never ask me to help him but I at least want to make sure he can rule his lands without having to worry about me."

"Rin…you have no idea how wise you sound…you speak with such wisdom that is beyond your age." Kikiyo said.

"Thank you lady Kikiyo…Jaken helped me and taught me what I should know. He said that I needed to know all of this now that I am getting older." Rin answered.

"Jaken you have done the right thing to teach her such knowledge, she will be a bright girl." Kikiyo said once she had gotten Rin to sleep.

"It was not my wish to teach her but that of my lord. He was right to have me do such a thing because she is a very bright girl." Jaken was heard.

After Jaken had answered her question Kikiyo turned away and told Jaken that she would be back. Once she was gone Sesshomaru walked into the camp site and sat by Jaken and by Rin. Jaken knew that he had been listening into their conversation but he had no bought that he would be respected. After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and said, "This Sesshomaru is very grateful that you have taught Rin everything."

"I am glad that I can serve you my lord." Jaken answered as he bowed in respect.

"Jaken should you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Sesshomaru stated before he used his tail to keep Rin warm form the night's cold air.

"I only wish to serve you my lord." Jaken answered as he got ready to go to bed.

'So he was listening to use talking…Sesshomaru you should really keep this girl with you. She truly loves you and will not hesitate to die for you.' Kikiyo thought as she allowed her shinidama-chuu to bring her the souls she needed to survive. She knew that once she had helped kill Naraku she would have to leave this plane and rest in peace just as she should have been doing all this time instead of helping Naraku and instead of hurting Inuyasha and her reincarnation. 'I can only hope that they will forgive me.' She thought as she got ready to walk back into the camp she shared with demon lord and human child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon a few days passed and there was still no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome. That morning, the morning of the five day, Jezebeth and Shippo left the hut early to go and hunt for some meat for the villagers. Jezebeth had already been taught by Inuyasha but since he wasn't there to help her teach Shippo, Jezebeth could only hope she did her best to teach the small fox demon. After they had taken the fresh meat back to the village Jezebeth began to search the area to make sure that there wasn't any danger nearby. 'I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha are getting back.' Jezebeth thougth as she landed in front of Sango before saying, "Everything is clear."

"Good…what are you going to do now?" Miroku was heard as he approached the two girls.

"I promised Shippo that I would take him and show him how to skin and hunt other animals." Jezebeth answered.

"Do you want to take Kirara will you?" Sango asked.

"No thank you…we'll just be fine on our own…right Shippo." Jezebeth replied as she turned to the small fox demon who now sat next to her.

"When are we leaving?"a existed Shippo asked as he jumped up to rest in Sango's arms.

"We'll leave after I finish with things here in the village." Jezebeth answered as she turned to face Miroku and Sango.

"I will assist you in any way I can." Miroku stated.

"Thanks…Sango can you go and help Kaede with some herbs." Jezebeth asked as she and Miroku got ready to leave.

"Sure…come on Shippo you can help me that way we'll be done by the time Jezebeth is ready to take you hunting." Sango said as she walked away toward Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished breakfast and were now on their way to the store to stock up on some supplies that Kagome very much needed. While Ms. Higurashi and her father left to the doctor, Sota staid alone in the shrine taking care of it and throwing out his old clothing. 'This sucks…I have this.' He thought. Just as he was bragging the giant bag filled with old clothing the front door opened as Kagome and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey sis…you back so soon?" Sota asked.

"No, I just forgot my bag and the list of things I need." Kagome answered as she ran up the stairs and up to her room.

"You need help?" Inuyasha offered. 'There is something different about his scent…it's sadder…angrier.' He thought.

"I got it but thanks…hey Kagome I'm going to a friend's house can you tell mom." Sota called before he went outside to throw out his old cloths.

"Sure…just be home by dinner time." Kagome yelled out to him as she closed her bed room door.

"Thanks sis…later Inuyasha." Sota said as he got his black coat and ran out the door.

Once the fourteen year old was gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "What's up with your brother?"

"OH, remember that girl that we helped him get with?" Kagome replied as she walked into the kitchen to get her mother's list of things she needed.

"What about her?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well she cheated on him with his best friend and since he broke the guys arm he was forced to move to a different school. Since then he has made some friends that mama isn't sure if they will help him heal." Kagome explained as she turned to him.

"Feh…it's a good thing the kid did something…anyway lets go…. We have to be getting back to the feudal area soon." Inuyasha said. 'I don't like this feeling that I'm getting. We need to get back to the village.' He thought.

"Ok…well come on, I'll ride on your back so that we don't take so much time." Kagome said.

Meanwhile Jezebeth and Miroku had just finished helping the villagers with repairs and were on their way back to Kaede's hut. 'Why don't I feel safe? Why don't I want to take Shippo out hunting.' Jezebeth thought as she and Miroku entered the hut. Before Miroku or Jezebeth could say anything, Shippo jumped up and into Jezebeth arms while saying, "Your back! Let's go!!!"

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"His been ready since we started helping Kaede with the herbs. How long are you going to be out?" Sango was heard.

"We won't be gone long…right Shippo." Jezebeth said as she began to walk out of the hut.

"You two better be careful." Miroku called out.

"Do ye think it is wise to let them go?" Kaede asked once the two were long gone.

"They will be fine…besides Kirara is going to be following them." Sango answered.

"Should be follow them as well?" Miroku asked.

"Jezebeth can protect Shippo, if she couldn't than I would have never left them go." Sango answered.

"If ye are certain that they will be alright than I shall not worry." Kaede spoke.

Once Jezebeth had found the perfect spot to teach Shippo how to hut and how to skin the animals she began the lesson. As they waited for an animal to pass them by, Jezebeth told him what to do and how to kill the animal without causing it to much pain. Shippo turned to Jezebeth and said, "When am I going to get a chance to try this?"

"Don't worry Shippo…just use your nose and you'll be able to tell that you're about to have your chance." Jezebeth whispered as she kept her eyes on the clearing.

And just as Shippo wanted to a small group of animals appeared in the clearing. Shippo quickly put his knowledge to the test and was glad that he had paid very close attention. Shippo was able to catch and kill three land birds on his own. Once he was sure that they were dead Shippo turned to Jezebeth and said, "Look…I did it…I caught three of them!"

"That's great…now let's go and skin them." Jezebeth replied as she led the way to the stream that was closest to the well. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad.' She thought.

"Ok…can you show me instead of telling me what to do?" Shippo asked.

"Sure…come one before it gets too late." Jezebeth answered.

"K." a very happy Shippo said as he turned to follow his older sister.

Once they reached the stream Jezebeth showed Shippo the fastest, easiest and cleanest way to skin the dead land bird. She had made sure to get her point across that this method was not one to use when he could catch a larger animal that wasn't a bird. 'He's good at this…Inuyasha will be so proud of him.' She thought as she washed her hands off in the stream. Once they were done Shippo and Jezebeth began to make their way back to the village when Jezebeth picked up on his scent.

'No…he couldn't have found me so quickly…if he sees Shippo he will not hesitate to kill him if Shipo doesn't leave me alone.' She thought as she turned to face the confused fox child. Jezebeth smiled at him and picked him up so that he could pick up on the demon's scent also before saying, "I forgot to do something so you go ahead and head back to the village without me."

"What do I tell Miroku and Sango?" Shippo asked as he began to play along.

"Tell them that I'll be in our hut before sun down." Jezebeth answered as she placed him down with his catch.

"Ok…see you later Jezebeth." Shippo said as he took off on his own. 'Please be careful….Inuyasha…Kagome…where are you?' he thought as he ran back to tell Sango and Miroku of the danger that she was in.

Once Shippo was far enough Jezebeth made her way to the well knowing that she was being followed the whole way there. 'Damn it…I don't want to go back…I don't want to put anyone in any danger.' She thought as she could feel her demon blood starting to fight for control in order to make her desire come true. Once she was at the edge of the well she turned around and came face to face with the demon lord. His face was an emotionless mask as usual and he was to calm for her liking. After taking in a deep breath she said, "I'm not going back. I'm staying here with my new family; I will not be some salve anymore." in such a cold voice that it surprised the two of them.

"You have no choice in the matter. You will come with us." He growled.

"Us? I am surprised to hear that coming from the demon lord how thinks that he needs no help." She hissed.

"Jezebeth…please, your seals are breaking. Would you really want to lose control over your demon blood and attack the people who helped you?" a women's voice was heard.

Jezebeth turned around and said, "No, but that doesn't mean that I will go back. Inuyasha has made a sealing sword for me and it will arrive soon."

"The sword will do you no good should you be freed from your seals. You would still have no control over you're dragons blood." The demon lord was heard as he approached her.

"Stay away from me!" Jezebeth growled as her eyes began to change.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just jumped into the knowing that they would be back as soon as they left some of the supplies they had bought at their hut. As the blue light began to fade away Inuyasha was on full alter. He could smell his brother's scent just a few feet away from him. 'Wait…what is Kikiyo doing here?' Inuyasha thought as he quickly picked Kagome and jumped up into the clearing.

"Inuyasha what are…Jezebeth!" Kagome cried as she watched Kikiyo use her miko powers to keep her still.

"I am not here to fight." Was all Inuyasha heard from his brother as he began to walk away.

"Put her down now!" Inuyasha growled as he drew out Tetsusiga.

"Kikiyo leave her alone!" Kagome yelled as she easily broke Kikiyo's spell before reaching for Jezebeth's hands.

"Kagome!" Jezebeth cried.

But before anyone could do anything Kagome grabbed Jezebeth's wrist and held onto her with all of her might as Sesshomaru tried to pull her out of her hold. Jezebeth stared into Kagome's worried filled eyes and knew that she would do anything to help her. 'No, please don't get hurt.' Kagome thought as she used her miko powers to blast Sesshomaru away from the girl. However things did not go as she wanted them to, Kagome's miko energy ended up breaking Jezebeth's seals that were on her bracelets.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were thrown back at the amount of energy and power that was released from the girl's body. While Kagome was caught by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was slammed into a nearby tree. As the dust cleared they found Jezebeth's body on the ground where Kagome once stood. Once Inuyasha had put Kagome back on the ground Kagome ran over to her and felt her forehead before saying, "Inuyasha she's…she's go cold."

"Inuyasha you and I must speak now that her seals have been broken." Sesshomaru growled as Rin and Jaken appeared from the forest.

"I have to real seal her power." Kikiyo said as she approached Kagome only to be stopped by a barrier.

"No, she is fine the way she is…you have no right to keep her from having her power. You have no right because you weren't protecting her the whole time so just stay the fuck away from us." Kagome hissed as she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Take us back to the village before you talk to Sesshomaru or to Kikiyo." in a calm but worried filled voice.

"Stay here." Inuyasha told the two as he walked into the barrier without begin harmed and picked up the two. But just as he was about to take off, Sango, Miroku and Shippo entered the clearing with weapons drawn. Inuyasha then placed Jezebeth on Kirara's transformed form and said, "Take her back to the village."

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Sango asked.

"We're sure…just go and take care of her. Shippo look after her." Kagome was heard as she stood up and faced her twin…the woman she shared souls with. Kikiyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sango and Miroku ran into the hut and quickly began to cover her with all the blankets they could find. When Jezebeth's body wouldn't heat up they sent Shippo to go and get some warm water from Kaede while that talked. Once Shippo was gone Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "What do you think Kagome is going to do?"

"I have no idea but we must be confidant that she will do the right thing and that she will not give up." Miroku answered as he tried to figure out what it was that had gotten Jezebeth so ill.

"Is she ok?" Shippo asked as he walked in with Kaede close behind him.

"What happen? Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she was pulled in by the little fox demon.

"They're at the well speaking with Inuyasha's brother and Kikiyo." Miroku answered.

"Kaede Jezebeth's body had become so cold. Could this be the work of some poison?" Sango was heard.

'This is not the work of poison.' Kaede thought as she began to examine the child's aura. Once she was sure that Jezebeth would be fine she turned to Miroku and said, "Have ye found what has happened to this child?"

Miroku turned to the sleeping child and looked at her carefully. 'She's not sick…she is alright but…her true power has been unlocked.' He thought before he turned to Kaede and said, "I have…thank you for your help Kaede but I think I can take it from here."

"Very well young monk; come Shippo…ye shall sleep with me tonight." Kaede said as she walked out of the hut with a very worried Shippo.

"Don't worry Shippo…I'll come wake you as soon as she's awake." Sango said as she handed Shippo his blankets.

"No…Jezebeth needs them more." Shippo growled before he ran out and into Kaede's hut.

"Well…what's wrong with her? Why is her body so cold?" Sango asked once Shippo and Kaede were out of the hut and a good distance away.

It was a standoff; Kagome stood by Inuyasha waiting for any of them to speak. She just wanted to know why Sesshomaru and Kikiyo were working together against a helpless hanyou child. 'She loved Inuyasha yet she teams up with Sesshomaru to attack a helpless girl. If they don't have a good enough reason than I'm taking my soul back and I'm going to purify Sesshomaru.' She thought as she began to get inpatient. Just as she thought the silence wouldn't end Inuyasha turned to his brother and growled out, "What do you want with her? How do you know Jezebeth?"

"She is a hanyou that is wanted in the lands for betrayal. It is of no concern to you if she lives or dies…Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled as he watched Inuyasha grip the Tetsusiga.

"Then why did you team up with Kikiyo in order to get her? If she just disobeyed you then you could have just let her live outside your lands." Kagome said as she kept her guard up. 'She is not going to get the better of me.' She thought.

"We are not here to take her to the western lands…we are here to take her to the eastern lands." Kikiyo answered as she and Kagome stared at each other.

"Kikiyo stay out of this." Inuyasha growled as he allowed his demon blood to speak.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha you have the Tetsusiga at your side yet you still transform before me. So you have created your own pack." Sesshomaru growled as he took one step back.

"Inuyasha sit…listen I don't want to fight but if neither of you gives me a good answer as to why you are after Jezebeth than I'm going to start a fight." Kagome hissed as she couldn't help but feel a lot more confidant.

"Kagome…stay out of it." Inuyasha growled as he got up. However his growl was one of more a please then anything since he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Uh…Inuyasha is there anywhere we can talk." Sesshomaru growled as he got ready to leave.

"We have a hut in the village. As long as Kikiyo can keep a barrier around you then the villagers will be fine…get on Kagome." Inuyasha answered as he offered her his back.

'So…he has realized that he loves my reincarnation…but will he tell her how he feels.' Kikiyo thought as she began to hid Sesshomaru's aura and scent. "It is done…lead the way." Kikiyo said as she watched the two leave.

It didn't take long for the four of them to reach the small hut that was at the edge of the village. Once inside Kagome sat by Jezebeth and Inuyasha while Kikiyo and Sesshomaru were forced to sit away from the girl with Kagome's and Miroku's barriers around her. Once they were all settled Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Well…start talking."

"Jezebeth is not just an inu-hanyou. She is a mixture of a inu-hanyou and a dragon-hanyou. She is the most powerful dragoness there is." Kikiyo explained.

"Her mother was the next in line to take the throne…they do not kill hanyou's like us but they do not give them full power. She fell in love with an inu-hanyou and they had her." Sesshomaru added.

"Is that even possible?" Sango asked.

"It was not for seen by any of the dragon elders but if her power is taken and should someone like Naraku get a hold on her power then they will be unstoppable with the help of the shikon jewel." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why would the dragon council send you if you hate hanyou's?" Inuyasha asked.

"And why would they send you if you don't care about anything or anyone that has to do with the living." Kagome added.

"I was the one who made the sealing bracelets for Jezebeth. I was just starting my training when my master had asked me to help him with the seal since I had grown well at seals." Kikiyo explained.

"I am the lord of the western lands and as such I must respect the treaty with the eastern lands." Sesshomaru growled.

"So even if she doesn't want to go with the two of you, you will make her go?" Miroku asked.

"We must…now that she had broken her seals she must be protected." Kikiyo answered.

"Wait so just because she is free to be who she was meant to be she is going to be kept like a caged animal and watched over for the rest of her life?" Sango asked as she began to get upset.

"If that is how you will see it then so be it…but I will take the demon with me." Sesshomaru growled as he faced his brother.

"She's not going anywhere that she doesn't want to." Kagome hissed as she faced Sesshomaru.

"Ok…I think we should all get dress and just wait until Jezebeth wakes up. If she doesn't wish to go with Kikiyo or Sesshomaru than we will all go with her. After all if Naraku is really after her then we must protect her." Miroku stated as he tried to keep peace between them.

Without another word Sango left the main room of the hut and went to her own room. Miroku quickly excused himself so that he could go and calm her down. Kagome however looked at Kikiyo and knew that there was something that she wanted to tell her. 'Can I trust her? I know I can but will Inuyasha let me go with her?' Kagome thought as she began to get up. Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome and asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to go see if Kaede has something that will help Jezebeth control her powers until Totosai gets here." Kagome answered as she walked pass Kikiyo.

"I shall go with you…I would like to speak with my sister." Kikiyo stated calmly.

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything both of them were gone. As he turned to face his brother he saw that for the first time his brother was showing some short of emotion by laughing at him. Inuyasha let out a deep growl of anger before he said, "What the hell is go funny?"

"You are little brother…you worry for your intend and the person who makes you worry is the very same woman you once loved." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha started at Sesshomaru with confusion and shock. 'Did he just call me…did he just call me his little brother.' He thought as he arched an eye brow and said, "Ok…who are you and what the hell did you do to my half, hanyou hating, brother."

"I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands and I will not have that from my beta." He growled.

"Beta…just wait a fucking minute…you have always tried to kill me so why the fuck do you call me your beta now?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Inuyasha…I will like to apologize for my foolish behavior and I would like it if you give me a chance to prove to you that I will be a better alpha." Sesshomaru spoke.

Meanwhile Kagome and Shippo walked into Kaede's hut to find a sleeping fox child and a very tried Kaede. As soon as Kaede saw her sister standing alongside of Kagome she quickly woke up and couldn't help but wonder what had really happened. While Kagome gently picked Shippo up Kikiyo was heard say, "Kaede…I am glad to see that you are doing well."

"Sister Kikiyo…why are you here? What have you done to Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede thank you for looking after Shippo." Kagome replied as she walked over to stand next to Kikiyo once more.

"I have done nothing to Inuyasha so do not worry Kaede." Kikiyo answered.

"I'm sorry that we bothered you Kaede but I just thought that Shippo would sleep better in the hut." Kagome said as she began to walk out.

"Ye should not worry child…Shippo is attached to both ye and Inuyasha it would only be fit that he should sleep with his parents." Kaede said as she tried to get Kagome to relax.

"I shall be back." Kikiyo told Kaede before she followed Kagome out of the hut. Just as Kagome was about to walk into the hut that she shared with the others a barrier was put, which caused her to stop. Before Kagome could say or do anything about it she heard Kikiyo say, "I no longer wish to harm Inuyasha nor do I wish to have him follow me to hell."

"I'm glad to hear that Kikiyo but it is Inuyasha who you should be telling me not me. Besides I'm sure he will want to go with you either way." Kagome said as she turned to face the woman she shared her soul with to add, "He'll do that for you because he loves you."

"If he loved me so than why will he only transform to protect you and not I?" Kikiyo asked. As soon as Kagome didn't reply Kikiyo added. "His human heart and his demon half can finally agree on one thing. They will always want to protect you."

"You don't know that…you just don't…now let me leave." Kagome said as she fought off her tears.

Before Kikiyo could say or do anything Kagome broke the barrier and ran into the hut to go straight into the room that she and Inuyasha shared with Shippo. Knowing that Inuyasha would want to speak to her Kikiyo stated outside to wait for him to appear. 'I can only hope he will believe me.' She thought as she looked up into the star filled sky. As soon as she heard someone walk out of the hut she turned around only to be surprised to see Sesshomaru standing before her. Kikiyo stared at the demon lord and asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is with his intended…what did you tell my sister that she is in tears." Sesshomaru growled.

"So…he really did give you a chance to prove yourself as a worthy alpha." Kikiyo said as she turned away from Sesshomaru.

"Tell me what you have done to my sister." Sesshomaru growled.

"I told her that I was going to set Inuyasha free to live with her. She thinks that Inuyasha will refuse to be set free to stay with me." Kikiyo explained.

"Very well then…I shall be going back inside." Sesshomaru stated once he got the information he needed to tell his brother.

"I will be with my sister. I shall see you all in the morning." Kikiyo replied as they each went their own ways.

After Inuyasha had made sure that Kagome was in a peaceful sleep he went back to look after Jezebeth so that his brother could leave the village and return with Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha had no idea why his brother was willing to get his forgiveness but he would give him a chance and try to believe that he was only trying to make up for the past. 'I just hope I didn't do a mistake by giving him a chance.' Inuyasha thought as he kept his senses at high alert.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Where am I? Who am I with?' she thought as she began to panic. She had woken up in a small room that smelled of demons, humans and a hanyou. Her instincts told her to run and that was what she was going to do. She would run and leave the village until she felt she was a safe distance from the people that had wrapped her so many covers. Once she was sure that she would not be found out she made a whole in the back of the room she was in and left. She would run until she felt safe enough to stop and she would not look back to face the people that had her there to begin with. 'Why do I feel so different? Why do I feel as if I'm not me anymore?' She thought before she heard a voice yell, "Jezebeth! Stop!"

Without a second thought she used some of her new found power and forced the person that had called out her name back. Little did she know that her power had thrown them across the filled before they were caught. Sango had called Jezebeth as she watched her run away as if she were scared. Just as she was about to go after her she felt her body begin thrown across the field; just as she was about to slam into a nearby tree she was caught by Miroku as she heard him say, "Sango…what's wrong?"

"I…Jezebeth." Was all Sango was able to get out before she passed from the lack of air.

"Sango…Sango wake up." Miroku said as he began to worry. 'What the hell…who did this to her.' He thought.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Shippo cries were heard as he ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kikiyo and Sesshomaru turned to see Shippo jumping up and down while saying, "She's gone…Jezebeth is gone." as tears began to form in his small eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha growled as he and Sesshomaru quickly took off to go and check up on the sleeping girl they had left in the hut.

"She's really gone…she left these." Shippo cried as he handed Inuyasha the ten jewel shards that Jezebeth had had with her when they first found her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku was heard as he ran up to the two miko's with Sango in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Kikiyo asked as she began to check on the passed out demon slayer.

"I don't know…I heard her calling for Jezebeth before she came flying at me, she passed out before she could tell me anything." Miroku explained.

"Damn it." Inuyasha was heard as he and Sesshomaru approached the girls and Miroku.

She ran as fast as she could knowing that they wouldn't be able to find her. Once she was far enough from the village she found a cave and sat down to think. 'Why was I with them…what happened to me?' she thought as she looked around the empty cave. Just as the sun began to set she remember everything. 'Inuyasha…Kagome…I can't go back…Sango I'm so sorry.' She thought as she began build a fire. After making sure that she would be left alone Jezebeth looked up at the cave ceiling and said, "I wish I could just be alone…I wish that I could be left alone just like before."

'Why do you want to be left alone…you know that you want to go back. Go back to them.' A small voice told her.

"Who are you?" she growled as she began to look around.

'I'm the dragon blood that is in your veins.' It answered.

"What do you want? Where is my inu-demon blood?" Jezebeth growled as she began to look around.

'You're not going to find us out in the open…we're in your head.' Another voice was heard.

"I'm not going to let you control me. I will fight you." She hissed as she began to release some of her energy. As she did this, small rocks, big rocks, and some of the water from the hot spring that was there began to lift up into the air. Jezebeth stared in shock as she began to panic. "What's going on…what's happening to me?"

'If you calm down and keep control we'll explain everything.' Her dragon blood spoke.

'We'll even tell you how you can control us just pull yourself together.' Her inu-demon blood growled.

Kagome held onto the crying Shippo as Sango began to wake. Miroku had gone out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to see if they could find the missing hanyou. As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran down the path that Miroku had seen her take they couldn't pick up her scent. It was as if someone had erased her scent. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and said, "We will need the help of your miko."

"Let's go and get Kagome." Miroku said.

"Find…but if there is any sign of danger she is going back to the village." Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to do that…because she will be unable to find the scent herself." Kikiyo was heard as she appeared some the forest.

"And why not?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I will never cause harm to my reincarnation…she will not be able to do this because she does not have your sense of smell." Kikiyo explained.

"So here scent is here." Miroku asked.

"Yes, but it is your power that is keeping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from picking up her scent." Kikiyo answered.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru priestess." He growled.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored his brother's growl.

Not wanting to explain herself Kikiyo stepped forward and began a small chant before her miko energy revealed a deep blue color. Once she had made sure that they had seen it she removed her spell before saying, "That was her scent…our minds think that we cannot smell it because of her power."

"What kind of power is this? I have heard that the dragons only have the power of sight…how is it she can do this?" Miroku asked as he turned to face the priestess.

"It is because of her inu blood that her power was changed. She has a power that is unlike any of the inu-demon clan or of the dragon clan." Sesshomaru explained.

"So in other words no one know what kind of power this kid has or if she can even control her demon blood." Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Actually…because of her two demon blood lines she doesn't have a human night any more. Forty five percent of her blood is inu-demon blood, another forty five is dragon's blood and ten percent of her blood is human." Kagome was heard as she reached the group.

"How's Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She's resting in Kaede's hut. Shippo is with her." Kagome answered as she stood next to Kikiyo instead of Inuyasha. 'I know that he doesn't love me…I know that he loves Kikiyo so he shouldn't have me at his side when she is here.' She thought sadly.

"Where is Rin and Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They are with Shippo and Sango. Kaede had to go and get more herbs to help Sango with the pain." Kagome answered.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "So when are we leaving?"

"We'll leave when Sango is feeling better to travel. Kagome do you need anything or think you might need anything from your time?" Inuyasha answered.

'My foolish little brother will never learn.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Yeah, I just need to get some stuff…I'll be back." Kagome answered in a soft voice before leaving the group.

"Kagome…Oi wench get over here! No one said that you could go alone!" Inuyasha growled as he ran after her.

Before Kikiyo, Miroku or Sesshomaru could say anything they heard Rin fear filled cry for help as they began to hear the cries of the villagers. Kikiyo and Miroku quickly ran to catch up to the demon lord who was already there. Once they reached the village they found Kohaku attacking the village with some demons. Sesshomaru quickly pulled Rin and Shippo out of danger while he left the demons to the monk and miko. "Rin stay here with Shippo." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned to Jaken to add, "Take them and this hut safe."

"I will my lord…come Rin, Shippo get inside." Jaken was heard as he turned to find Miroku fighting with the control boy while Kikiyo quickly placed a barrier around her former village.

"Kohaku snap out of it!" Miroku yelled as he blocked off the child's weapon with his stuff. "Sango needs you!" he added.

"Sister Kikiyo!" Kaede was heard as she released another arrow into the demon filled sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru…take cover." Kikiyo called as she began to build up her power to kill off as many demons as she could.

"I will not allow these weak demons to harm my brother's pack." Sesshomaru growled as he began to transform. 'Inuyasha…you must hurry.' He thought.

Meanwhile Kagome had just lowered her barrier and aimed her next energy ball at the demon filled sky while Inuyasha kept her safe. 'I hope this works…I'm never tried it before but I have to get to the village…to the others.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Kagome easily killed off all the demons that had them surround them. Once they were gone Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and quickly wrapped her wound. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…Inuyasha we have to get back to the village." Kagome answered as she waited for him to finish.

"Come one…get on." He replied as he stood up and offered her his back.

As Kagome and Inuyasha ran off toward the village they failed to realize that they were being watched by a pair of tainted eyes. 'So she is no longer with them…Naraku will be pleased.' He thought before he road off on his demon horse. By the time Kagome and Inuyasha reached the village they found Sesshomaru using Tenseiga on Kohaku and Kikiyo trying to kill off the remaining demons. As they began to back away Kagome quickly ran over and stood a safe distance from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while saying, "O no you don't." before she did what she had done before.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he quickly lifted Kohaku's body off of the cold ground.

'But how…I could not reach that kind of power when I was with the living…this girl is truly meant to heal the hearts of others.' Kikiyo thought as she watched Kagome fall to the floor.

"Sister…sister Sango." Kohaku was heard as he moaned in his sleep.

"Inuyasha…I'm fine." Kagome before she passed out in his arms.

"Kaede…when did you start her training?" Kikiyo asked as she faced her sister.

"I began to train her no more than five moons ago." Kaede answered as she too was amazed by the girls power.

"I'm going to set Kohaku by Sango's side…thank you for setting Kohaku free." Miroku said as he lightly bowed to Sesshomaru before walking into the hut.

Meanwhile Jezebeth had just finished talking with her inner demons and decide that it was time for her to practice and to train so that she could control her new powers. They told her what she had to do for each attack and told her how to stay in control as her powers began to grow. Of course they didn't even know how much power they had until she would control and gain in power. "Ok…so this is it….hell claws!" she cried as her nails began to glow a bright blue color.

As soon as her nails had touched the rock she watched as it turned into a frozen rock. After lightly taping the frozen rock it shattered into a million pieces which left nothing. "Wow…that was cool."

'Told ya.' Both her inner demons said.

"Ok…so what's next." She asked.

'No you try one of my attacks.' The inu-demon in her stated.

'Would you give her a break…it's a miracle that she even managed to control her dragon gift in the first day.' Her inner dragon hissed.

'No…she had to learn this…' the inu-demon in her growled.

"Ok…well now that I mastered my dragons power and my inu dragon power let's see if I can control my inu-demon attacks by themselves." Jezebeth told herself out loud as she got ready to train her inu-demon half for control.

She no longer wanted to be the little weak inu-hanyou girl that had no way of defending herself. She wanted to be strong and she wanted to be able to protect the people who had looked after her up until now. 'I will not go back to them until I finish my training. I will not risk losing control and I will not risk hurting them.' She thought as she began to work harder. She would spend the rest the day training knowing that the next morning she would have to leave and that she would have to continue running from the people that she had grown to care for.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After every one had been healed and after everything had been cleaned up from the battle the group left the village to go in search of Jezebeth. However they had no idea who far she had gone until they had reached the village they had been at a couple of months ago. After catching some fish Jezebeth started a fire and stared at herself in the waters reflection. 'I look like a full demon…I wonder if demons will still know that I'm a hanyou.' She thought. Just as she was about to eat a demon emerged from the forest and stared at her. When he said nothing she looked up at him and said, "Who are you? What do you want?" in a very could voice.

"I am Kyashi…a demon from the east…I am hoping that you will share some food with me for I am very hungry." He replied.

'He is a dragon demon…a demon from your grandmother's lands.' Her dragon side stated.

'Kill him…he's only going to try and take you back.' Her inu-demon growled.

"Why aren't you in the eastern lands…why did you leave the protection of your queen?" she hissed as she quickly stood.

"I could ask you the same thing however I have left the eastern lands for I refuse to listen to a bitch of a queen." Kyashi answered. 'Kami help me should she find out what I said.' He thought.

"Oh…well I guess you could have some…I'm not going to eat all of the fish anyway." She answered.

"Would I be asking too much if I asked you for your name?" Kyashi stated as he sat by her.

"I am Jezebeth…you do know what I am." She answered.

"Yes…I also know that if you travel east or west then you will be hunted and forced back into the place walls." Kyashi stated as he expected the fish that Jezebeth had handed him.

"I see…well it would seem I have to make a choice." She said more to herself then to him.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he began to eat his fish.

"Nothing…would you mind training me for a few days?" Jezebeth asked.

"I will be happy to train you. I shall be my thank you gift for the fish." He answered as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh…ok." Jezebeth said as she tried not to blush. 'Why is he beginning so nice.' She thought.

'I don't trust him…don't get to close.' Her inner inu-demon growled in anger.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had left the small camp to go and talk while Kagome and Sango made lunch for everyone. As they did so Kikiyo couldn't help but stare at the weird things Kagome had from her time. Kagome had noticed her curiosity and picked up one of her cooking pans and handed it to Kikiyo while saying, "Here…you can help us cook if you like."

"What is this?" Kikiyo asked as she accepted the pan.

"It's a cooking pan…you place it over the fire so that we can cook the meat or fish better and without getting any dirt on it." Kagome answered.

"It's from Kagome's time." Sango added.

"I see…what would you like me to do?" Kikiyo asked as she began to help the two make their lunch.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she and Kikiyo were finally able to get along. 'We my share the same soul and the same love but I am glad that we are finally able to find peace.' She thought as she turned to see Shippo skinning the meat that he had caught with Miroku without any help. "Wow Shippo…when did you learn how to skin the meat properly?" Sango asked once she saw what Kagome had been looking at.

"Jezebeth thought me…she said that this isn't the way you're suppose to skin a fish…that this was the only way to skin meat without making a mess." He answered in a soft voice.

"Shippo…you really miss her don't you." Miroku was heard.

"I want to find her…she was like a big sister." Shippo admitted as he handed the clean meat over to Sango and Kikiyo. "I'm going to wash my hands off." He said as he walked away.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to go and talk to Shippo." Kagome said as she walked after her son.

"She has such a big heart. It is a wonder that she is able to ignore all of the hate that surrounds this world." Kikiyo stated as she watched her reincarnation follow the little fox demon.

"Kagome is a really kind person. She has a big heart and I don't want to see her get hurt." Sango replied as she kept her hands busy.

"She is like a sister to us and we will all protect her as such." Miroku added as he sat by Sango.

Before Kikiyo could make say anything about their comments, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the clearing with two big boars only to be disappointed by Sango's actions. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked, "Oi monk…why did you hunt when you knew what we were going to do."

"It wasn't me…I only followed Shippo. Shippo did all the hunting." Miroku answered.

"You have taught the kit well." Sesshomaru stated as he eyed the skinned meat.

"I never got a chance to teach him…it was…where is he?" Inuyasha said as he handed the board over to Miroku.

"Kagome went after him. He is still very sad." Sango answered as she tossed the meat into the pan.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called.

"I shall look after our camp…go to your son and mate." He answered as Rin came running over to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Kohaku said that he would show me a nice place to pick flowers…can I go with him?" Rin asked.

"Jaken will go with you." was all he had to say about the matter.

"Yes my lord." Jaken was heard before he began to follow the small child and the demon slayer boy away from the camp.

"Sesshomaru…I cannot thank you enough for what you did." Sango answered as she stared at her brother's fading figure.

Jezebeth jumped back as she avoided the attack. She was out of breath but would not give up. Once her training had begun she had released that she had the power to block Kyashi and any other dragon that tried to read her mind, from entering her mind. As she began to relax she was forced to jump back and counter attack Kyashi's attack. However her training was soon put on hold when she mistakenly lifted Kyashi up into the air so that she could take a breath of air. Kyashi let out a low growl before he said, "Do you need to rest?"

"Yes…let's start moving toward the north." Jezebeth answered.

"Why the north." He replied as he waited for her to place him down.

"I just can't travel back south…if you want to go south than this is where we will separate." Jezebeth answered as she gently lowered him back onto the ground.

"Very well…to the south it is." He replied.

"Why do you want to stay by my side?" Jezebeth asked as her inu-demon made her ask.

"I do not wish to leave you on your own…besides…you're kind of cute." He answered as he took a step forward.

'I don't believe him.' Her inner dragon hissed.

"Just don't try anything funny." She hissed as she began to lead the way.

Inuyasha had found Kagome holding a crying Shippo in her arms. She was crying with him in hopes of easing his pain. Without a second thought Inuyasha walked over to the two and quickly wrapped his arms around the two of them and held them close to him. Once Shippo had cried his self to sleep Inuyasha slowly rocked Kagome as she began to stop crying. Once she had stopped crying Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Thanks for the help; I'm sorry if we troubled you."

"My intended and my pup will never trouble me." He answered as he closed looked into her eyes.

"Come on…we need to get back to camp before the others worry." Kagome said as she slowly tried to get out of his hold.

"Kagome…why won't you let me hold you?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt voice.

"Unable to ignore his question Kagome placed Shippo on the ground before putting him in a barrier so that they wouldn't wake him. Once she had don that she looked up into the clear sky and answered, "Because I don't want you to get Kikiyo angry. I know that you love her but I just don't want to seem as if I'm trying to separate the two of you." as she tried to hold back her tears.

Unable to control his anger Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and into a passionate kiss. Kagome had no idea what was going on but did not hold back in kissing him back. Once Inuyasha ended the kiss for much need air he pulled Kagome into his arms and held her the way a lover would hold his lover. 'What just happened? Did he just kiss me?' Kagome thought before she heard him say, "Damn it Kagome…I love you…and only you. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you." in a lust filled growl.

"Inuyasha…but…oh Inuyasha I love you too." Kagome said as she pulled his lips to meet hers.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She had no idea that she would find heave in his mouth and would gladly die if it meant that she would stay like this forever. Once they had pulled away for air Inuyasha pinned her against a tree as he said, "If we don't stop we really are going to make the others worry."

After catching her breath Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and said, "Then I guess we'll just have to finish this later."

But before he could stop her Kagome had already gotten Shippo and had already started to make her way back to camp. Once she got back she placed Shippo in her sleeping back and finished up lunch so that Sango could go and call Kohaku and Rin for lunch. As Kagome finished making the meals she began to notice the cold stares that both Miroku and Sesshomaru were giving Kikiyo. 'Oh Kikiyo…I'm so sorry.' She thought as she handed each of them a plate. Just as Inuyasha entered the camp Kikiyo stood up and said, "I shall be back before we leave." and left.

"Oi…Kagome did you bring the ramen?" Inuyasha was heard.

"Yeah…Sango can you heat the water up for me…I have to use the little girls bush." Kagome answered as she got up.

"Little girls bush?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"It's her way of saying she has to go to the bath room." Inuyasha answered as he waited for Sango to heat the water.

"I see." Sesshomaru stated as he handed Rin her food.

"Thank you very much." Rin said.

As Kagome walked around the forest she began to follow Kikiyo's aura. She knew that Kikiyo would be able to sense her following her but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure that Kikiyo was alright. Once she reached a small clearing she found Kikiyo sitting on a large rock as her soul collectors brought her the souls that she needed. But before Kagome could say anything she heard Kikiyo ask, "Why did you follow me Kagome…you need to eat if you are to keep your strength."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Kagome answered as she walked over to her.

"I am dead Kagome. I do not require food anymore." Kikiyo said.

"That's not what I meant…I saw the looks that Sesshomaru and Miroku were giving you and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Kagome explained herself.

"Why do you worry over someone that has tried to kill you before? I still wonder why it was that made you save me." Kikiyo replied.

"I saved you because no one should have to go through what you did. You shouldn't have to die a second time. As to why I worry…well that's why they call it the past. I'm just glad we can get along now." Kagome answered as she turned to walk away.

'What our soul must have gone through to reach such power…such understanding.' Kikiyo thought as she watched her reincarnation walk away from her. After having rested for a while Kikiyo walked back into the camp to find a shocked Sango and two very terrified men sitting away from Kagome. Once they had packed up they left to travel for a few more hours before they would make camp outside, by a village that hated demons and hanyou's. 'Kagome…thank you.' Kikiyo thought as she watched the girl sleep. It had turned out that Kagome had yelled at both Sesshomaru and Miroku and told them to leave her be unless they wanted to get purified.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since she had left the village she had grown to call home. She and Kyashi were no on the verge of entering the northern lands when they were surrounded by an army of demons. Kyashi knew that it was one of Naraku's men but kept quiet as he pulled Jezebeth close to his side. Jezebeth looked around and turned to face Kyashi to say, "Who are they? Do you know them?"

"I do not know them…nor do I care to know them." Kyashi answered as he began to transform.

"What are you doing? If you transform than the bigger ones will outnumber you." Jezebeth hissed as she got ready to fight. 'I wish I had my weapon.' She thought.

"Than what do you suggest we do? Would you rather run away without putting your training to the test?" Kyashi asked.

"No…but there is no way you will be left un harm." Jezebeth answered.

"Then why don't you just come with me…princess Jezebeth." A voice was heard as a demon horse with a child on it appeared.

'Hakudoshi.' Kyashi thought.

"Why the hell would I go with someone that I don't even know. Now name yourself of let us pass." Jezebeth hissed.

"Jezebeth…do not challenge this demon." Kyashi stated as he stepped in front of her before yelling out, "You are Hakudoshi…a creation of Naraku."

"Yes, but I am not here for you dragon…just hand over the girl." He replied as he landed on the ground.

"She is not leaving with one of such poor standard." Kyashi growled.

"Kill him." Hakudoshi ordered the demons as he stepped back.

"No!" Jezebeth yelled as she and Kyashi began to fight for their lives.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikiyo, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru and Miroku were all nearing the village when Totosai appeared in front of them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped forward and waited for the old man to talk. But what he said caused everyone to laugh. "So you two baka's have finally put aside your differences."

Inuyasha hit the old man over the head before he said, "Oi do you have the sword or not."

"I do not…for I have made a weapon that is greater than any sword." He answered as he pulled out two very small daggers.

"Daggers?" Sesshomaru asked as he held the weapons up for inspection.

"Why daggers?" Sango asked.

"That is what they wished to be…now where is the hanyou whose fangs I used." Totosai asked.

"She is missing." A sad Shippo answered.

"I see…well Inuyasha I shall leave my work with you until you find her." Totosai said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you for your hard work Totosai." Sango called.

"Here…you hold on to his for her runt." Inuyasha said as he handed he weapons over to Shippo.

"Really? I can take care of them?" Shippo asked as he began to feel a little better.

"Yes, you have to make sure that no one takes them and that she gets them." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks Inuyasha…I promise that I won't let anything happen to them." Shippo said happily as he put the weapons in his pocket.

After having a quick bit to eat the group began to travel back only to be stopped as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to the sky. Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the floor as he turned to his brother and said, "Do you smell that?"

"Yes…Rin stay close by Kikiyo and Jaken." Sesshomaru growled just as a huge injured dragon flew up into the sky.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly followed the dragon into the clearing only to see it transform into a tall demon with fire like hair as he held onto a passed out Jezebeth. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed the Tetsusiga and approached the dragon with caution. Once he was sure he wouldn't be attacked Kyashi stepped forward and said, "Please help us…we were attacked."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha he had three shards of the shikon no tama." Kagome was heard as she entered the clearing with Sango and Miroku at her side.

"Let her go!" Sango hissed once she saw that demon holding on to Jezebeth's bloodied body.

"Please….help us." He growled before he fell forward in pure exhaustion and in pure pain.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly caught the two as the demon fell forward. While Kagome and Sango tended to Jezebeth's wounds, Miroku tended to those of the dragon demon. Once they were done they made camp for the night so that they could rest and make sure that Jezebeth was alright. That night Shippo slept next to Jezebeth hoping that his older sister would be alright. When morning came Kagome road on Inuyasha's back while Jezebeth was carried to the village with the help of Kyashi. After he had explained things to them they had invited him to join them in the village just until he found a place of his own. Just as they began to reach the village Kyashi turned to Inuyasha and said, "I cannot thank you enough for the help. Please allow me to repay you."

"Don't worry about it Kyashi…we're just glad that you were able to keep our friend safe." Kagome replied as they showed him to the hut.

'What does he think his doing? Was this his plan the whole time…had he seen our failure?' Sesshomaru thought as he kept to himself and kept his eyes on Rin.

Kikiyo on the other hand was acting as if she never met him back in the eastern lands. Once they entered the village she and Kagome went to inform Kaede of their new guest while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed him where he could lay Jezebeth down. Once she had been put in her room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lured the dragon demon out of the hut before Inuyasha began to smell him. But before he could say anything Inuyasha began to growl as he said, "How long have you been with her?"

"I've been traveling with her since a good two weeks. I have not laid a finger on her." Kyashi growled as he backed away.

"You may have not but you are countering her. Tell me why you are doing this." Sesshomaru growled as he began to feel his blood boil.

"I only did what she asked me to do. After she had been asked to become the mate of a bear hanyou she stated that I was her intended. When I asked her how long would we play this out she told me until she was strong enough to return to her friends and brother." Kyashi explained as he kept his cool.

"Feh…" was all Inuyasha said before he walked off to go and find Kagome.

"Kyashi…" was all Sesshomaru said as he went off to go and find Rin and Kohaku.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both found who they were looking for at a nearby field with Kaede, Kikiyo and Kagome. They had been helping the miko's pick herbs for Jezebeth's wounds. While Sesshomaru went to pick Rin up, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and held her briefly before he said, "What are you doing out here without your bow or arrows wench." in a loving way.

Kagome, still unable to get over Kikiyo's feelings, gently pushed Inuyasha away and said, "We're fine…besides I can handle things now that I can make barriers and now that I don't need my arrows to channel my miko energy."

"Kagome is fine and a very strong miko. You should trust in her powers Inuyasha." Kikiyo added as she moved to defend her reincarnation.

"Is Jezebeth up Otu?" Shippo asked as he jumped up and onto his shoulder.

"I don't know runt…why don't you go and check on her." Inuyasha suggested as he placed his adopted son down.

"Kohaku! Come with me…Lord Sesshomaru said he was going to help me learn how to write!" an excited Rin was heard as she ran over to the boy and pulled him away.

"Kagome…ye can go child for I have the help of my sister Kikiyo." Kaede said as she remembered Kagome talking to Sango about having to go back home.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"We will be fine Kagome…go and spend some time with your family." Kikiyo answered.

"Oh, ok…Well Inuyasha can we go and get my stuff before we leave?" Kagome replied as she turned to face her hanyou.

"Feh…hurry up." He growled as he offered her his back.

"We'll be back in a couple of days. If Jezebeth wakes up tell her to please wait for us." Kagome said as Inuyasha took off.

While Kagome got her stuff Inuyasha went to go and tell his brother to look after the others while he was gone. Once that was done Inuyasha and Kagome left to the well and jumped in. Once they reached the others side Kagome was surprised as Inuyasha pinned her against the wall of the well before he slammed his lips against hers. Kagome dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her farther into the wall. Once they had pulled away for much need air Inuyasha leaned into her and said, "It's later."

"Inuyasha…not here." Kagome could barely mange to say as she couldn't help but need to feel his touch.

However their moment was soon ruined when the two lovers heard a voice, "If it would have been mom here to great you I'm sure she would be asking for grandchildren." as he began to leave the well house.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she tried to hide her growing blush.

"Hey kid…where's your mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"She went out with gramps…hey Kagome are you going out?" Sota answered.

Kagome looked up to yell at her brother only to keep her comments to herself. 'Sota what happened to you?' she thought as she saw what he was wearing. Instead of his usual bright coloring he was wearing all black with chains at the side of the pockets. Kagome let Inuyasha pick her up and allowed him to help her out of the well before she answered, "Yeah, I have to go and get some things…Sota what school are you going to?" Inuyasha had been able to pick up on her stress so he said nothing about what he had said. 'He's scent has changed…he smells of bitterness.' He thought as he let Kagome talk to her brother in peace.

"I'm going to a public school now…I got kicked out of the privet school you went to." Sota answered in a tone that clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh…well if you want you can go out and I'll look after the shrine for you." Kagome offered.

"Can't…mom said not to leave until she got home." Sota stated. "So ahead and go…just please tell mom that she doesn't have to worry about me. She's been freaking out since I made new friends."

"I'll talk to her tonight…only if you promise me that I don't have to worry about you." Kagome answered as she stared into her brother's eyes.

"You don't have to worry…their better friends then the one's I use to have…anyway I'll tell mom that your home once she gets back." Sota answered.

"Oi…come on Kagome…I want some ramen." Inuyasha growled.

"Now he wants ramen." She hissed under her breath as they walked into the house.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha had changed into some clean clothing they left the house to go out and shop for the supplies they would be needing soon. Once they were gone Sota want back outside the house to keep an eye out for his mom. He had no idea that he would soon meet a girl that would take his breath away. She would be the one to get him to trust and most of all she would be the one to get him to love again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was starting to set and everyone was outside with Kyashi and Sesshomaru talking about what they were going to do to keep Jezebeth in the village with them. Kyashi had been playing his role right and began to say that Jezebeth had every right to leave should she wish to. Just as the setting sun began to disappear they heard a loud growl before Jezebeth ran out of the hut while yelling out, "Kyashi! Kyashi!"

Kyashi quickly ran over to her and pulled her into his arms while saying, "I'm right here…don't worry we're safe now…thanks to your friends."

"My friends…" she repeated. 'No…that means…that means I'm with them again.' She thought as she pulled away to come face to face with Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kikiyo and a very happy Shippo. Before she could run Shippo jumped into her arms and said, "I missed you so much…you had use go worried…Kagome was so worried."

"Shippo…I'm glad that you're ok…where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Jezebeth replied as she hugged the small boy.

"We're all glad that you are alright Jezebeth." Miroku was heard as he approached her.

"Sorry I worried you guy so much." Jezebeth said as she placed Shippo down on the floor.

"Here…your weapons are done." Shippo cried as he handed the daggers over to Jezebeth.

"Totosai said that they would be very good weapons for you to master. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted." Sango said.

"It's ok…I think I know what they are." Jezebeth answered and before they could ask what she was talking about they watched as her weapons opened up into fan like weapons. One of them became a deep blue color while the others became a blood red color that would match her inu-demon eyes.

"How made those for you?" Kyashi asked as he walked over to her.

"Once of Inuyasha's friends…I really should go and thank him." Jezebeth said as she began to back away from the group.

"You can't leave! You just got here!" Shippo yelled as he began to tear up.

"I'm not leaving Shippo…I'll thank him when we are close by him." Jezebeth said as she picked him up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru help!" Rin was heard from the forest.

But before anyone could move to go and get the girl out of danger she came flying into the clearing with Kohaku at her side. Just as Jezebeth had placed them down she turned to see a huge snake demon appear. Jezebeth turned to Kyashi but before they could kill the demon Sesshomaru had drawn out Tokijin and had done the job without a problem. Jezebeth turned to Sango and asked, "What is he still doing here?"

"He and Inuyasha are no longer enemies." Miroku answered.

"They are not going to take you anywhere." Sango added.

"We will not take you against your will nor will I seek to seal your powers." Kikiyo was heard as she and Kaede approached them.

"Uh…come on Shippo lets go for a walk." Jezebeth hissed as she carried Shippo with her. 'He'll tell me everything.'

"It is too dangerous…you will not be leaving this village." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me…Sango we'll be staying out for a while." Jezebeth replied as she continued to walk away.

"Jezebeth…please don't go. We were just about to eat." Sango replied.

"I'm hungry." Shippo added.

"Uh…fine but I am not sitting next to Sesshomaru or Kikiyo…oh and Sango who's that?" Jezebeth asked as she pointed over to Kohaku.

"Oh, that's my brother Kohaku." She answered. "He was saved by Sesshomaru."

"It's nice to meet you Kohaku." Jezebeth said before she sat down to eat. Once they had all eaten Jezebeth held Shippo until he had fallen asleep before putting him inside the hut that they all shared. Once she had made sure that he would stay asleep Jezebeth got up and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave she heard Kyashi asked, "Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep so I' going to sit on the roof; and before you ask I want to be alone." She answered before she walked out.

'I don't trust him…he trusted Sesshomaru and that Kikiyo bitch too easily.' Her inner dragon hissed while remembering that it was her that had sealed her away.

'I agree with her.' Her inner inu-demon added.

"Would you to shut it…just leave me alone…I just want to relax." Jezebeth hissed.

After staring up into the star filled sky for what seemed like hours, Jezebeth fell asleep on the top of the hut knowing that she would not be able to sleep with Sesshomaru in the next room. She didn't care if Inuyasha did trust him. She would not trust him until he proved to her that she could. That next morning she woke up to find herself in the hut she had left the night before. Only this time she had woken up thanks to Shippo jumping up and down her while telling her to get up. Jezebeth let out a low growl and said, "Fine…fine…I'm up."

"Good…after we have some breakfast can you take me to the well to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Jezebeth answered as she began to stretch out her muscles.

"We'll see." Jezebeth said as she got up. "Now let's go eat."

After they had eaten Shippo had forgotten about the trip to the well when Rin and Kohaku had invited him to go and play in a nearby meadow that was filled with flowers. Once he was gone and once she was told that Kikiyo would be keeping an eye on them Jezebeth took off and left to check the well. She knew that it usually took them a couple of days to return but she needed to speak with Inuyasha about Sesshomaru. "Stupid bastard thinks he knows everything."

"You best be speaking of someone else pup." She heard his emotionless voice speak.

Jezebeth turned around and found Sesshomaru staring at her. Alongside Sesshomaru, stood Kyashi with a confused look in his eyes that told her that he had been force to come with the inu-demon lord. After taking a deep breath Jezebeth asked, "What do you want?"

"I will not let you go off by yourself." Sesshomaru answered.

"I just came because he said you were in trouble." Kyashi stated.

"Kyashi…whatever he has told you about me is not true. He may be a demon lord but he IS a lair and will always be a liar." Jezebeth hissed as she sat on the rim of the well.

'Jump in…you can go to them.' Her inner dragon told her.

"But how?" Jezebeth asked herself.

"How what?" Sesshomaru growled as he approached her.

'Shit…Sesshomaru get her away from there…her inner dragon is telling her to jump in.' Kyashi told the demon lord once he had entered his mind.

"Come here." Sesshomaru growled as he unleashed his poison whip.

Jezebeth, who was too busy listening to her inner selves took the full hit and landed on the ground and next to the well. Jezebeth slowly got up and tried her best to fight off the poison as she stared at Sesshomaru. Once he made a sign that he would attack again, Jezebeth quickly threw him back and away from her before she hissed. "Just you wait until I tell my Otu on you." before she jumped into the well.

"I told you to stop her not to attack her." Kyashi growled.

"Shut up dragon…we will have to wait until she returns. For now we should go and get Kikiyo. You have much to explain." Sesshomaru growled as he went to go and get Kikiyo.

Sota had just finished closing the door form the main house. He was running late to school but he didn't care. He was passing with flying colors and had nothing to worry about. But just as he turned to leave he saw a familiar blue light from the well house. 'That's not good…Sis and Inuyasha left to the doctor with mom and gramps…could one of her enemies found a way here?' he thought as he picked up a baseball bat and ran over to the well house.

Jezebeth had just landed outside of the well house when the door was suddenly opened. She looked up and came face to face with a guy that smelled like Kagome. 'He's her brother.' She thought as she struggled to get up. AS she began to stand she heard him asked, "Who are you? How did you get through? Are you an enemy of Kagome?"

"My name is Jezebeth and I'm a friend of Kagome…please…can you help me." She growled she began to fall. 'The poison is spreading…you have to get it out of your system.' Her inner demons hissed.

"Holy shit…what the hell happened to you?" he asked as he finally noticed that she was injured.

"Water…I need water." She answered as she began to black out.

Sota quickly picked her up and carried her into his house forgetting completely about his school or that he had a test that morning. Once he had laid her down on the couch he ran into the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. Jezebeth quickly poured the water over her wound and closed her eyes. Sota watched in amazement as her wound quickly healed and left nothing but an ice cube that held the poison within it. He was brought out of his shock when he heard her ask, "What's your name?"

"Oh…I'm Sota…Kagome's brother." He answered.

"Where's is she? And why does it smell so different here?" she asked as she began to feel dizzy form the fumes.

"Ok…I don't have time for this…here just change into this and come with me." Sota said as he handed her some of Kagome's clothing.

Not wanting to stress him out more Jezebeth did as he had told her and put on the odd clothing he had given her. Once she was dressed he handed her some weird things to put on her feet and followed him to his school. As they entered the school grounds he moved her hair and coved her pointed ears. "Demons aren't seen here…you have to keep your ears covered." He explained.

"Oh…that's ok…I can just make them think I look human." Jezebeth answered as she began to expend her power.

'You can't do it now…you used it all up when you forced the time stream to let you pass.' Her inner dragon explained.

"Oh…never mind…so are you taking me to Kagome or to Inuyasha." Jezebeth answered.

"No…it's a school…just follow my lead." He answered as he entered a large class room.

"Ok…but you better explain all of this to me." She hissed as she followed him into the building.

Once inside Jezebeth followed Sota to the office where he had told them that she was a relative that had no one to look after her for the day. He had told them that it was her last day in town and that it would only be for today. After getting permission Jezebeth was allowed to go to all of Sota's classes. Once he had found an empty hall Sota stopped walking and said, "Ok…I don't know when Kagome or Inuyasha are going to get back to the house but you have to stay quiet because they think you can't speak."

"I know…but could you please tell me way all the males won't stop looking at me." She replied.

"Oh…um…here just follow my lead." He repeated once more as he took hold of her hand.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she felt her heart speed up. 'What's going on?' she thought.

'He's our mate…but…that can't be…his not from our time.' Her inner inu-demon stated.

"They'll stop staring at you once they think that you're taken." Sota explained before he walked into the room.

Before anyone could see this Jezebeth had pulled her hand away and followed Sota to the back. This was going to be one long day for the both of them. Jezebeth would have to figure out why he was suppose to be her mate while Sota tried to figure out why he felt jealous every time guy would stare at her. 'I don't even know this girl…why do I feel his way?' he thought as he stared out the window while ignoring the lecture of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once the bell for lunch had rang Sota led the way to meet with his friends. He knew that they would see her for what she was because of who they were. 'Boy if mom knew what they were she would really worry…so would sis.' He thought as he led the way. Just as they reached the back of the school Jezebeth asked, "Where are we going?"

"Sota? Who's the demon?" a girls voice was heard.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jezebeth hissed as she her blood began to boil with jealousy.

"This is a friend of mine…Jezebeth this is Kimiko, Yura, Kiba, Shino and Riku." Sota said as he introduced them to one another.

"Where's Sora and Haji?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know…listen I have to get going can you guys cover for me." Sota asked.

"Where do you have to go?" Shino asked.

"I'm going home…she's still not use to things here. Just tell the teachers that a family emergence came up." Sota said as he began to lead Jezebeth farther to the back of the school.

"Where are we going?" Jezebeth asked.

"I'm taking you home…you don't belong here and you can't stay here long." Sota answered as he continued to walk.

"But I was actually understanding what they were saying…can't we stay?" Jezebeth asked in a sweet, flirtiest voice.

"Uh…no…beside you have to eat something…that way you don't have any side effects from the poison." Sota said as he tried to stay calm.

"Fine." Jezebeth hissed in a child like voice which only caused Sota to laugh a little. 'Damn that was cute.' He thought.

Once they reached the house Jezebeth helped Sota cook them some lunch. Sota taught her how to cook eggs while she taught him how to cook meat the right way. Once they had finished eating and wishing the dashes Sota took Jezebeth up to his room so that she could get some rest. Jezebeth had just started to fall asleep when she heard Sota say, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes I am…why do you ask?" Jezebeth answered.

"Just keep your eyes closed." Sota replied.

Jezebeth looked up to see Sota without a shirt on. 'Holy shit...look at him!' her inner inu-demon raged as she stared at him. Before she could even look away Sota turned to her and stared into her eyes as he couldn't help but stare at her laying in his bed. Before Jezebeth could even turn around to look away she was pinned down as she heard him say, "Like what you see." as he lowered his so that they rested just centimeters away from hers.

"You have no idea…" she growled in pleasure before she closed off the distance between his lips and her own.

Sota quickly pulled her into his arms as he deepened the kiss. Meanwhile Inuyasha, Kagome, Ms. Higurashi and her father were walking up the shrine steps when he suddenly picked up on the scent of blood. Kagome quickly noticed his tension build and turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood…it's coming from the shrine." Inuyasha answered.

"Sota." Ms. Higurashi whispered before she ran up the steps.

"Inuyasha…let's go." Kagome said. 'Sota…please be ok.' She thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran into the main house to find Ms. Higurashi in shock. The couch was covered in blood and there was no sign of anyone in the house. Kagome turned to Inuyasha to see him sniffing the air. Ms. Higurashi turned hopeful eyes to Inuyasha and waited to be told that the blood was not that of her sons. That it was of the boy who had attacked her son. However as soon as Inuyasha opened his eyes he ran up the stairs. 'No…she couldn't…how the hell did she get here?' he thought as he opened the door to reveal Sota asleep in his bed with Jezebeth in his arms. "I think we should wait until he wakes up." Inuyasha said as he closed the door before Kagome or her mother could look in.

"Is he alright…is my little boy ok?" a very worried mother asked.

"He is fine…but I think I should explain things down stairs." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get them away from the door. 'If they did mate then we have to wait until they wake up on their own.' He thought.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" a confused Kagome asked.

"Let's just go down stairs." Inuyasha said as he began to push them away from the door.

"I want to see my boy so you will move or you will never give my daughter any children." Ms. Higurashi hissed as she made her way closer to her son's door.

Not wanting to anger the over protective mother any more than she already was she, Inuyasha gladly moved out of the way and waited to pull her out of the door way once Jezebeth had woken up. As soon as Ms. Higurashi opened the door she let go of the door handle and said, "Oh my…"

"Mama…what's…oh." Kagome was heard as she saw what her mother saw.

There in the bed lay Sota and some girl that Ms. Higurashi didn't recognize. They were both wrapped in each other's arms and were covered by Sota's dark sheets. Just as they were about to leave the room Sota began to wake up and opened his eyes to come face to face with his shocked mother and sister. However things got worse when his grandfather walked in bed saying, "You will marry this girl. You will get our honor back." in enraged voice.

"Shh….she's still…" Sota tried but was forced to stop when he felt Jezebeth moved around so that she was facing him. Once she opened her eyes she let out a low growl and said, "Ummm…what's wrong?"

"Jezebeth?" Kagome asked.

As soon as she heard her voice she didn't have to sniff the air to tell that Inuyasha and his mother were in the room. Jezebeth quickly dived into the covers hide herself. Sota let out a deep sigh and turned to his mother and grandfather before saying, "We didn't do anything…look." as he got out of bed to show his family that he was dressed. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and his usual back pants.

"Sota…who is this girl?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Umm…mom let's go and wait for them down stairs…I think Jezebeth needs to calm down." Kagome said as she could feel the tension in the room grow.

Once they were gone Jezebeth got out of the covers and looked over to Sota. Sota leaned over to her and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face. Once he had pulled away Jezebeth crawled out of bed and said, "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

"I want to tell my mom now…besides I think that it will be a good idea." Sota answered.

"Ok…I just hope they can handle everything at once." Jezebeth answered.

"What do you mean?" Sota asked.

"You'll see." was all she said before she left the room.

Sota quickly followed Jezebeth out of his room and into the living room where everyone waited for them. His mothers had a strange look in her eye and his grandfather had a disapproving look. Sota sat down by Kagome and Jezebeth. Once they were all seated Inuyasha turned to Jezebeth and asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Well…I kind of forced the time stream to open for me. I did that when Sesshomaru attacked me." Jezebeth answered as she looked away.

"Sesshomaru attacked you?" Kagome asked. 'If anything he would protect her…his a man of his word just like Inuyasha.' She thought.

"Who the hell is Sesshomaru and where can I find him." Sota growled as his aura began to turn to that of a hanyou.

"Sota…I did not raise you to speak with that kind of language." His mother yelled.

"I'll talk to him when we get back." Inuyasha said as he allowed Ms. Higurashi to speak.

"What's happening to you Sota?" she asked.

"Well to put it in simple words…Jezebeth and I are engaged." He answered.

"What?" both Kagome and Ms. Higurashi asked.

"If you don't let them be than they'll both die; if they had these feelings without knowing each other than Sota is her only true mate just as she is his." Inuyasha explained as he began to smell the fear coming off of Jezebeth in waves.

"Oh my…but how will they be together is she belongs in the past?" their grandfather asked.

"I don't know…but we'll figure out a way once we have the whole jewel." Kagome answered. 'If she can heal his broken heart then I will find a way.' She thought.

"When are we leaving?" Jezebeth asked in a sad voice.

"We're leaving tomorrow…we have to start our travel to the eastern lands." Inuyasha answered.

"What? But I don't want to go to the eastern lands…I don't want to see her again…not after what she did to me." Jezebeth yelled as she began to panic.

As her memories began to come back she began to lose control over her powers. Everything in the room was lifted up into the air as the entire room began to get colder. Sota quickly pulled her into his arms and began to rock her so that she could relax. And just as fast as it had started, it ended as she began to fall asleep. Once she had fallen asleep Sota picked her up completely and carried up to his room as he said, "We'll be down for dinner."

"Sota…" Ms. Higurashi said as she watched her son leave the room.

"He really has grown." Inuyasha said.

"He has grown because of the girl and boy how torn his heart out." Kagome said as she turned to face her mother. "I'll help you make dinner."

By the time dinner had rolled around Sota and Jezebeth came down laughing. Once they were seated in the table Jezebeth apologized for losing it early before they began to eat. That night Jezebeth slept in Sota's room with the door open while Inuyasha and Kagome slept in Kagome's room. That night Jezebeth had woken up to go and get a glass of water only to find Ms. Higurashi in the kitchen crying. Jezebeth walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry if what we did has upset you."

"Oh…I'm sorry that you think it was your decision that upset me Jezebeth…it's just that…well my children are all grown up. Kagome has her own life in the feudal area and now my boy is engaged." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"I'm sorry…but if it would make you feel better we decided to wait until we were out of school. Well college." Jezebeth said.

"How do you know about all that?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I spent some time in his school and now I want to go back…but I have to go and clear things up with my family first." Jezebeth answered.

Without warning Ms. Higurashi pulled Jezebeth into a tight huge as she thanked the girl for helping ease her pain. After getting what she had gone for Jezebeth went back up to bed to find Sota wide awake and waiting for her to join him in the bed. Meanwhile Inuyasha had Kagome pinned down on her back with her arms over her head. The two were breathing heavily and were staring at each other with such desire that it was unbelievable. Kagome stared into his eyes and said, "Inuyasha…please…I want to be yours…I want to be your mate."

"Pushy wench…then you better not sit me." He growled as his eyes began to bleed to that of his transformed state.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she arched her back into his touch.

"It's the mating ritual…just trust me." He growled in his demonic voice as he took hold of her firm mound.

"I'll always trust you." She whispered as he began to remove their clothing.

Once the clothing was gone Inuyasha began to explore her body with his mouth. Kagome couldn't believe the pleasure that he was giving her. Knowing that things were going to get louder Kagome placed up a barrier around her room so that no one could hear them. Once he was done playing with her breast Inuyasha began to make his way down to her thighs. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha please." She moaned with such desire that it only drove him deeper into his lust.

"All in good time Kagome." He growled before he opened her legs and teased her core.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as Inuyasha began to work her with his tongue. It didn't take long before he had drained her of her fluids. Once he had licked his lips clean he moved up to kiss her only to be pinned down to the bed. But before he could change his position he felt Kagome's lips graze his manhood. Before he could stop her she had took him into her mouth knowing that she would be the only one to do so as of now. "Kagome…damn it Kagome." He growled as he tried to get her to move. However once his seed had entered her mouth Kagome swallowed him before she allowed him to pin her back down. Inuyasha leaned into her and said, "Sorry love…but this is going to hurt."

"As long as I'm yours I don't care what pain I get." Kagome moaned with need.

Inuyasha slowly entered her; once she had adjusted to him he began to go into her deeper. Soon all thoughts of pain were forgotten when Kagome began to moan and beg him to go faster. Just as they reached their climaxes Inuyasha sank his fangs into Kagome's neck. Kagome could feel her blood pour out but knew that Inuyasha would help her.

"Kagome…my love." He growled as he licked most of the blood off of her shoulder.

"Inuyasha…my mate." She whispered as she began to feel faint.

As soon as those words left her lips Inuyasha poured his blood into her wounds and allowed his power to combine with hers. And within a blink of an eye her wound was gone and she was sound asleep. After pulling the covers over the two of them, Inuyasha joined his mate in sleep knowing that nothing but death would tear them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That next morning Kagome, Inuyasha and Jezebeth jumped into the well leaving their family behind. While Kagome and Inuyasha Ms. Higurashi with worry, Jezebeth was forced to leave her intended behind with sadness and fear. Once on the other side Jezebeth jumped out of the well and ran toward the village to go and play with Shippo. She knew if anyone could make her happy than it would be her younger brother; he just had a way to make her feel better without words. Kagome could help but smile as she turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "Do you think she will be ok?"

"Yeah, but first I need to go and talk to my brother." Inuyasha growled as he picked her up and into his arms. He wanted to find out why his brother had attacked Jezebeth when he was just told to protect her.

"Jerk…come one…we need to go and make sure everything was ok while we were gone. We also need to tell everyone that we're going to the eastern lands." Kagome added.

"Fine…just hold on wench." He said as he took off at a faster speed then before. Since their mating he had gotten stronger and Kagome's strength had tripled since then.

Once they reached the village they found Jezebeth and Shippo running away from Kohaku and Rin. They were playing some game so they left them be so that Inuyasha and Kagome could go and talk to Sesshomaru. Once they entered their hut they found Kikiyo, Kyashi, and Sesshomaru sitting and talking. Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Why did you attack Jezebeth?"

"I told you that he would come looking for you." Kyashi was heard.

"I did so to stop her from entering the well. However it is clear to this Sesshomaru now that my actions could have been different."

"Have you at least apologized to her?" Kagome asked as she set her things down.

"I have not but if that is your wish than I shall do it…sister." Sesshomaru answered as he picked up on her scent and looked at the mark on her neck. He could feel her aura growing with power and he could feel his brother gaining in strength as well.

"I would like that." Kagome replied.

"Now that that is settled there is something that I must tell you all." Kyashi was heard.

"What would that be?" Inuyasha growled.

"While I was training Jezebeth she was able to gather some shikon jewel fragments if they were close by. She used her dragons gift to do so." He answered.

"Thank you Kyashi but I wanted to be the one to tell them…Kagome Shippo is calling you. He wants some candy." Jezebeth was heard as she walked into the hut.

"How could she do so when the dragon's gift is one of sight?" Kikiyo asked.

"How…can you show me?" Kagome asked as she began to pull out some candy for her son.

"Sure…but just don't mad." Jezebeth answered.

Before Inuyasha or Kagome could say anything the shikon jewel from around Kagome's neck flew out of her shirt and into Jezebeth's hands. Jezebeth smiled and said, "Sorry…here you go." as she placed the jewel back from which it came.

"That is amazing." Kikiyo was heard.

"Jezebeth…stay here with Kikiyo and Sesshomaru…they have something to tell you."Inuyasha growled as he led Kagome out of the room.

"Fine…but if they attack I'm defending myself." She hissed as she sat down in the back of the hut.

Once they were gone Jezebeth looked away and waited for them to say something. When they said nothing Jezebeth faced the two and was about to tell them to speak up when Kikiyo said, "I am glad that we did not force you back to the eastern lands. I am sorry for what I did."

"This Sesshomaru extends his apologies as well."

"It's alright…besides tomorrow we're leaving to go back to the eastern lands. I think it's time I had a talk with my grandmother anyway." Jezebeth said. She had learned about compassion and forgiving thanks to Sota and Kagome's kind heart but that still didn't help her when she would have nightmares of her past.

"Jezebeth…have you really gotten control over all of your power?" Kikiyo couldn't help but ask.

"No…but it's nothing a little training won't help." She answered as she stood up.

"This Sesshomaru shall help you with your training."

"Sorry but Kyashi is the only one that can train me…he already knows what to do if I lose control." Jezebeth answered before she walked out of the hut.

Before Kikiyo or Sesshomaru could say anything Jezebeth was gone. After making sure that he would be able to handle her training Sesshomaru and Kikiyo went in search of the others while the two dragons training. By the time night came around Jezebeth had been able to unlock another power and find out that she grew stronger with the cold. That night everyone went to sleep early knowing that they would leave tomorrow to the eastern lands.

That next morning Jezebeth was the first one to wake up. Thinking that she would be alone for the morning she jumped up onto the hut only to be surprised by Kyashi's voice saying, "You're up early." as he reached to pull her to him.

"Jezebeth quickly used her power and lifted him up into the air to hiss out, "I already told you…I will be loyal to my intend so do not lay one hand on me unless we are training."

"And just who is your intended…I do not see him at your side just as he should be." Kyashi replied. 'I fell for her…and now she will me mine…she is the only girl that has opened my heart.' He thought as he tried to get free only to be slammed against a tree that was just behind the hut.

"He may not be with me but I will be loyal…so leave me alone Kyashi…before I test out a new power on you." Jezebeth growled as her eyes began to change into a very light color. 'That's it…Sesshomaru is going to be training me now.' She thought.

"Kyashi! Jezebeth! Let's go!" Sango was heard as she and the others exited the hut.

Jezebeth quickly slammed him onto the cold ground and turned away from him while entering his mind to add. 'I will never be yours…if you do not stop thinking of me in such a way then I will tell my Otu.' Once she left his mind Jezebeth ran up to Shippo and picked him up. She hadn't tried with her weapons but she knew that she didn't have to. Her inner demons had already explained it to her. Shippo looked at Jezebeth and asked, "Where were you? I thought you were going to wait for me."

"Sorry Shippo…I just needed some fresh air." She answered as she turned around to see Kyashi talking with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in a calm manner. 'Stupid baka.' She thought.

'I told you he shouldn't be trusted.' Her inner inu-demon was heard.

'Shut it…that goes for you too.' Jezebeth hissed as she turned to Kagome and asked, "How long will it take to get to the eastern lands?"

"I don't know…Inuyasha?" Kagome answered as she turned to face her mate.

"I will take about four days if we do not stop until we are ready to rest for the night." Sesshomaru answered as he placed Rin and Kohaku on the two headed dragonet.

"Oh…" Jezebeth said as Shippo sat on her shoulder.

"Kikiyo…have you told Kaede that we are leaving?" Inuyasha asked as he finished getting Kagome's bag out of the hut they shared.

"Kaede has already been told…we must get going." Kikiyo answered.

"Kirara." Sango called before her two tailed demon cat transformed.

"I'll be riding with Sango, Kohaku are you going to stay with Rin?" Miroku was heard as they got ready to leave.

"Yes…Rin and I are going to ride on the dragonet." Kohaku answered.

"Well…let's get going." Inuyasha growled as he lifted Kagome up and onto his back.

"Can I stay with Jezebeth?" Shippo asked.

"I'll watch him." Jezebeth added.

"Yes…but if we get attacked he has to go with Kohaku and Rin." Inuyasha answered before he turned to his brother to say, "Lead the way…alpha."

Without a word Sesshomaru took off in his usual ball of light while making sure the others would keep up with him. When lunch time came around Kagome handed very one some food before they took off again. They traveled for hours before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were able to find a good camp site that had a nearby hot spring. Once they had eaten Kagome, Sango, Kikiyo and Jezebeth took Rin to the hot spring so that she could get clean. Once the girls were gone Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to stare at Kyashi. When it had gotten to him he looked up and asked, "What?"

"Have you picked up on her scent?" Sesshomaru replied.

"She is promised to someone already so you better listen to her when she tells you to stay away." Inuyasha added.

"I have done nothing that she has not wanted me to do…as for her scent I have picked up on her intends scent mixed in with hers." Kyashi growled as he stood up. "I am going for a walk."

Once the dragon demon was gone Miroku turned to the two inu brothers and said, "I don't trust him."

"I don't like him….Sesshomaru have you ever met him?" Inuyasha added.

"No, but should he not listen he will be punished by the queen of the eastern lands." He answered.

"I don't think we should tell the girls." Miroku said.

"Yes…they do not need to worry about this." Sesshomaru replied.

Once the girls had returned to camp the all settled in for the night. Jezebeth slept in a tree branch that was closest to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikiyo stayed close to the children knowing that if they were attacked she could worry about them so that the others could protect the camp. However that night Jezebeth was unable to sleep and just stayed up grazing up at the stars. 'I wonder if she'll lock me up again…will she even listen to what I have to say?' she thought as she turned to look at the camp.

"You should be resting." Sesshomaru's voice was heard.

"I can't sleep…" Jezebeth replied as she jumped down to sit next to him.

"I see…well you best keep up in the morning." He growled as he turned to look at Rin sleeping in Kikiyo's arms.

"She really is cute…you must really love her." Jezebeth said.

Before Sesshomaru could reply to her comment Kyashi entered the camp site. He looked as if he had just finished eating. Jezebeth held her breath as the scent of raw meat came off of his body. Kyashi looked at her carefully and asked, "What is it?"

"You sink…you need to go and wash up." She hissed as she walked away from him.

"Oh…sorry." He replied as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to go and wash up…I don't want to upset Jezebeth." He answered as he left.

"Stupid baka…" Jezebeth hissed as she jumped back up into her tree.

"Have you told him of your intended?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up to see her looking up into the star filled sick.

"Yea…but he just won't get it. Can you and Inuyasha please just stay out of it though…I know I can handle this." Jezebeth said as she turned her pleading eyes to him.

"This Sesshomaru shall speak to his beta…for now you should rest…I shall keep watch."

"Thanks…oh and can you be the one to train me from now on? I don't want Kyashi to train me anymore." Jezebeth whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"This Sesshomaru shall do what he can."

Once she was asleep Sesshomaru had gotten up from his place and looked around the camp to make sure everyone was sleeping peacefully. Once he was sure that the sun would raise soon and that their travel would continue he began to feed the fire more wood so that it was ready when the girls would start on breakfast. He knew that this was going to be a long trip but he also knew that Kyashi would not be left to continue his actions when Jezebeth was clearly tired of him. 'He will not get it his way. Kyashi will pay for this betrayal to his people.' Sesshomaru thought as he began to wake his brother and his sister-in-law.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Just as Sesshomaru had said they had reached the eastern lands within four days. Toady begin the four. They had just entered the lands when they were approached by two dragons. Both were girls and both were well trained to fight against any demon. Each held a strange weapon that they knew how to use very well. But as soon as they saw Jezebeth they bowed and said, "Welcome back my lady."

"Uh…please don't call me that. Just take me back to my grandmother." Jezebeth growled as she turned away from the two.

"You're our queen's granddaughter?" Kyashi was heard as he began to continue his roll.

"Kyashi! How dare you show yourself in our lands?" One of the girls hissed as she pulled out a long sword. The two would play along until they would have a chance to hear what he had learned of the small group that was now entering their lands.

"Enough…he is a friend of mine so take me to the queen now." Jezebeth hissed as her eyes began to glow the same bright blue she had shown Kyashi. 'Why did you protect him?' her inner inu half hissed.

'Just shut it…we have a plan.' The dragon half growled.

"As you wish my lady." They replied.

"You're a princess?" Shippo asked as he turned to face her.

"I was…I got tired of begin locked up in a cage and left the lands only to be cashed out of the western lands to live on my own. In truth it wasn't until they had handed me over to Sesshomaru that I got a chance to leave both land." Jezebeth answered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

**Flash Back**

**A smaller version of Jezebeth sat in a dark and cold room. She was barely dressed and was unsure if she would ever be able to go back to her lands. 'I don'****t belong**** here…I am an inu-hanyou.' She thought as she tried to break free from the cage like room. ****Just as she was about to break free the door was thrown open and she was slammed against the wall as heard a man's voice say, "Get up you half breed. Our queen is here to give you your punishment." **

**"Let me go…I don't belong here." Jezebeth hissed as she began to get up. **

**"That's enough….leave us." The queen was heard as she stepped closer to the small inu-hanyou child. Once the guard was gone the queen turned to her granddaughter and said, "Get up…you are going to go and become a slave for the lord of the western lands." **

**"Leave me alone…I am not going to be a ****slave for anyone." She hissed as she ran up to the queen and to hit her only to be thrown and slammed against the wall. **

**"So this is your granddaughter…tell me why is she a mare inu-hanyou." She heard a deep emotionless voice ask as she began to pass out. **

**"You are to look after her until I have found a mate for her…to control her power." ****She heard the queen reply**

**'Who am I? What am I?' she thought as she began to allow the darkness consume her. **

**End of Flash Back**

Sesshomaru was the first to enter the main hall where the queen of the eastern lands awaited them. He was followed by Kyashi, Sango, Miroku, Kikiyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Jezebeth. Kagome was still upset about the way she was treated and would find out if this queen would apologize to her only granddaughter and to her daughter. However as soon as Jezebeth walked in the whole room was filled with tension; it was clear that Jezebeth was still not over her past; just as it was clear that she was the one who was filling the room with such tension that one could cut it with a blade. As soon as the queen had tried to enter the young girls mind she was sent flying across the room and pinned to a wall as Jezebeth was heard say, "Don't you even try it…I have trained myself and you will no longer hurt me."

"Jezebeth put her down…that is no way to act; as this Sesshomaru's niece you will place her down." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry uncle." Jezebeth whispered as she did what she was told.

"Uncle? Sesshomaru what lies have you told my granddaughter?" she hissed as she began to fill the room with her own demonic aura.

But before it could affect anyone of them, Kagome stepped forward and growled out, "How dare you call her your granddaughter now. She was your granddaughter since birth and it is only now that you call her as such. You will not call my daughter that in front of me." as her Inuyasha's demon instincts took over, she began to clear and threaten to purify the demon aura if it did not stop filing the room with such tension.

"And who do you think you are to call her your daughter…she is nothing of your and will never be nothing to you." One of the queen's guards was heard.

"Enough…tell me young miko…why did you adopt my…Jezebeth." The queen was heard. 'It would seem she has the power to purify half of my people from where she stands. I will have to keep my guard up until I am certain that she will not attack my people.' She thought.

"Yumi…I don't want you to talk to them like that…you wanted me so I shall talk to you in privet." Jezebeth was heard as she stepped forward from the people that would protect her from her only blood relative.

"Very well…Vetis…show them their rooms…Jezebeth you will listen to what I have to say." The queen was heard.

"We're not going anywhere…Jezebeth we are staying here." Inuyasha growled.

"As will I." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh…fine than all of you can stay." Jezebeth hissed as she could feel their glares. 'I didn't think that would be this protective of me.' She thought.

'Well I guess you thought wrong.' Her inner demons stated at the same time.

"Very well than…Vetis…Verdelet take Kyashi to his home until I am ready to speak to him." She ordered.

Once they were left alone Jezebeth sat down next to Inuyasha and Kagome while Sango and Miroku sat behind them with Shippo in their laps. Kikiyo sat by Sesshomaru with Rin and Kohaku behind her as they waited for the queen to say something but what they weren't expecting was for Jezebeth to stand up, walk over to Yumi and slapping her before saying, "That's for keeping me in a fucking cage for most of my child hood." After all if she wasn't going to say anything than she had every right to do what she thought was fair for her to do.

"Jezebeth!" Kagome hissed.

"It would seem you are not ready for us to speak…go and rest and we shall all have dinner later this evening. We shall have our talk tomorrow morning; with your friends with you of course." Yumi stated as she stood up to leave.

"Fine by me…come on Shippo lets go look around." Jezebeth was heard.

Once Jezebeth had left Kagome turned to Yumi and said, "You can't blame her…she just doesn't want to get hurt again."

"I know…however there is also something that I must find…it was something her mother and father left her..it is also something that she will be needing." Yumi replied.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Jezebeth, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kikiyo, Rin, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku were all given a room. Sango and Miroku shared one with Kirara, Kohaku, and Shippo while Jezebeth was given her own. Kagome and Inuyasha were given a room of their own that was linked to Sesshomaru's and Rin's room. Once in her room Jezebeth looked around and noticed that her room was big. 'I wonder how big the others rooms are.' She thought as she looked out of the balcony. Just as she was about to lay down she heard a knock and a voice say, "My I come in my lady."

"I told you its Jezebeth and yes you may." She hissed while forgetting that it wasn't the maid that he upset her so.

'You need to get use to things here.' Her inner dragon stated.

'Why should she…she isn't going to rule these lands if she doesn't want to.' Her inner inu-demon hissed.

"Yes…Lady Jezebeth…"

"Uh…what is it?" Jezebeth asked as she tried to block out her arguing half's.

"There are some people that wish to enter your room…shall I let them in." the maid replied.

"Yes…oh and would you please tell me how to get to the garden." Jezebeth answered.

"You can see the garden from your balcony…I shall bring your friends in then." The maid answered as she walked out of the room.

But before she could thank the maid for her answer she was gone and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all just staring at her. Jezebeth closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before saying, "Well I hope you guys like your rooms."

"We did…however this Sesshomaru would like to know why his room is linked to his beta."

"They're linked because here family is very important. It is because he is your beta that you share rooms. If you ask for a different room you will anger my grandmother." Jezebeth explained.

"Very well then…are you ready to join use?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How are you feeling?" Kikiyo asked.

"I'm fine…in truth I just feel a little restless…anyway let's just go and have some dinner." Jezebeth answered.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine…really…I just need to get use to things." Jezebeth answered as she and Shippo walked out of her room.

Once in the dining hall they found that the queen had already eaten and was now tending to some important matters that could not wait. Jezebeth sat next to Sesshomaru and Kyashi unsure why she did so but never the less she continued to enjoy her meal. Once they were all done she and Sesshomaru went to go and look for a place to train while Kagome and the others stayed in the dining hall. Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Are you sure that Shippo can sleep in your room?"

"I'm sure…besides you and Inuyasha are mates now…you two deserve some alone time." Sango answered.

"You have our word that he will be safe." Miroku added.

"Feh…he better be." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sleepy." Shippo was heard.

"Me…two." Rin added as she walked over to Kikiyo.

"Come on…I'll take you both to your rooms." Kikiyo replied as she lifted both the children into her arms.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Sango asked.

"No…I shall take Shippo to you once Sesshomaru returns to his room." Kikiyo answered softly knowing that the children were already falling asleep.

"Good night Kikiyo." Kagome called.

"Good night to all of you." Kikiyo replied before she walked out.

"Well…I'm going to go and walk around…I need to see what has changed since I left." Kyashi was heard as he stood up.

"I guess we should all be getting our rest. We still don't know what the queen needs to talk to us about in the morning." Miroku stated as he too stood.

"Yeah…Inuyasha let's go and get Jezebeth so that she can go to bed." Kagome replied.

"I'll go and tell her." Kyashi offered just as he was about to walk out.

"Thank you Kyashi…come on Inuyasha…I'm sleepy." Kagome answered.

"Good night everyone." Sango and Miroku called before they walked out of the dining hall.

"Good night." They replied.

Once they had all gone to their rooms Kyashi had gone to go in search of Jezebeth and Sesshomaru only to run into the two as they were turning the hall. Jezebeth said good night to the two and entered her room to get some rest. She knew that she didn't want to stay their long so she would as her grandmother in the morning what it was she wanted of her before she took her leave with Inuyasha and the others. 'I just hope she doesn't want me to stay.' She thought as she crawled into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She blocked the attack and quickly took to offence. 'Damn…it's getting easier to do this.' She thought as she began to use one of her strongest attacks. Jezebeth had woken up that morning just as the sun began to rise. She had felt restless and wanted to work it out by training. Only this time she was training with Kyashi and a friend of his. Once she had landed safely away from the two she pull out her two weapons. "Now let's see if you can keep up with me." She growled in excitement as she began her attack.

Jezebeth threw her weapons at the two knowing that they would be focusing on her weapons rather than on her moments. Once she was sure that they would keep their eyes on her weapons she quickly ran at them and used her Death Claw attack to freeze them in place. Kyashi quickly turned to see her land back at her original place as she easily caught her weapons.

"Damn Kyashi…I thought you said she still needed a lot of training." The dragon demon was heard.

"He was dead wrong…well…are you giving up already?" Jezebeth answered with an amused filled voice was she put her weapons away.

"Kiba…you take her left side." Kyashi growled as he quickly melted the ice that surrounded their feet. He was a dragon of fire and knew that his fire would quickly turn the ice into water.

"Get ready little girl." Kiba growled as he prepared to attack her.

"Oh…I'm ready alright…ready to kick your ass." Jezebeth hissed as she began to change her form. But before they could continue their training Jezebeth was pulled back and hidden from the two dragons views as she heard Sesshomaru's cold voice ask, "Why do you attack Jezebeth?"

"We were just training." Kiba answered as he bowed to show his respect to the demon lord.

"She has gotten stronger." Kyashi stated as he kept his eyes on Jezebeth.

"Sorry I didn't weak you uncle…but I just wanted you to rest. Kiba…Kyashi…you can leave us." Jezebeth was heard as she stepped aside from behind Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lady…come Kyashi." Kiba was heard.

"I shall see you later…Lady Jezebeth." Kyashi said before he followed his brother to their home.

Once they were gone Jezebeth and Sesshomaru walked into the dining hall to find everyone seated and waiting for the two. Jezebeth was to sit next to her grandmother and to Kagome. Once she had taken her seat they were given their plates. Half way through the meal Yumi looked to Jezebeth and asked, "How was your training?"

"It was ok…Kiba and Kyashi weren't that hard to beat." Jezebeth answered as she continued to eat. She had no idea that things were going to be so weird but she knew that she had to make the best of things. 'I still don't want to stay here. I don't want to be the next queen…I don't want to lose my family.' She thought sadly as she placed her fork down to say, "I'm going to go and take a bath."

"But you're not done eating." Kagome pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Jezebeth replied.

"Sit down and finish." Inuyasha growled.

"I would like to speak to you once you are done eating." Yumi was heard.

"Oh…ok…how about after I finish eating." Jezebeth replied as she did what she was told.

'I know how she feels…she doesn't want to be in a place where she knows she doesn't fit in…that's how I felt when I first joined Inuyasha and Kagome.' Sango thought.

"Where will we be having our little talk?" Miroku was heard as he reminded everyone that they were allowed to join the two.

"We'll be having our talk in here…once the table has been clean and once the tea has been brought in." Yumi answered.

"Kohaku…can you take Rin and Shippo to the garden once they're done?" Sango asked.

"Sure sis." He answered as he waited for the two to finish.

"But I want to stay with Otu and Oka." Shippo whined.

"You have to go with them runt." Inuyasha growled.

"We can play together." Rin was heard as she turned to smile at the small fox demon.

Once Kohaku had taken Shippo and Rin to the garden they all sat in silence. They had no idea what to expect or what they would be told. Sesshomaru however, already knew that they could not take Jezebeth with them to the final battle and that they could not let her live with them. 'She is the only heir to these lands…whether she wants it or not she will be queen.' He thought.

"Jezebeth." Yumi called.

"Yes, Queen Yumi." Jezebeth answered.

'Ouch.' Kagome thought.

"I would like you to have these…these are clothing that your mother and father left for you." Yumi replied as she handed the girl the cloth.

"What are these?" Jezebeth asked as she pulled out the six rings from within the cloth.

"They're filled with demonic power." Kagome was heard.

"Those are the rings of your blood line…the three with the dark blue writing are the ones your mother made for you; and the rings with the silver writing are the ones your father made for you." Yumi explained as she watched Jezebeth put them on.

"Those rings…Yumi you did not tell this Sesshomaru that it was this child that held the rings of the highest clan in my lands." Sesshomaru growled.

"Inuyasha…what do those writing say?" Kagome asked.

"Those are rings that were given to father's best friends family. Whoever wears those rings are protect by both Sesshomaru and myself. The person wearing those rings lead the clan." Inuyasha explained.

'What? No…I don't want to be the leader of anyone…I just want to have a family…I want to be loved.' Jezebeth thought as she felt her father and mother's aura surround her.

"Jezebeth? Are you alright?" a worried Sango was heard.

"Yeah…I'm fine…can I please just go and take a bath." Jezebeth was heard as she tried not to let her tears be shown.

'Please come and see me when you are done.' Jezebeth heard her grandmother's words echo in her mind as she walked out. Once they were all dismissed Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku went to go and check up on the kids. 'I wonder why Kikiyo wasn't here.' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha walked back to their room. Once they reached their room Kagome walked over to her and Inuyasha futon and sat down. Inuyasha watched her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to talk to Kikiyo." Kagome answered as she closed her eyes.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he joined her.

"Because I want to make sure that she's alright and that she had gotten something to eat." Kagome answered as she tried to open the link that the two now shared.

"Kikiyo is a walking clay pot…why would she need to eat." Inuyasha growled not liking that fact that Kagome was so worried over someone that had tried to kill her in the past.

"Inuyasha…sit." Kagome hissed as she finally got the link to open. 'Kikiyo?'

'Kagome…what is it? What's wrong?' She heard Kikiyo's worried voice.

'Nothing…I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.' Kagome answered.

'Kagome this link is only to be used when you are in danger…I uses up a lot of my energy.' Kikiyo replied.

'Oh…sorry…we'll talk later.' Kagome replied before she closed off the link.

"Oi…wench what was that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"That was for begin an insensitive jerk." Kagome hissed as she tried to get up only to be pinned down by Inuyasha. Before Kagome could even sit him again she found herself melting into his soft lips. 'God…what he does to me.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Once they pulled apart for air Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha off of her and said, "We can't…we're not alone." as she tried to catch her breath.

"Feh…we'll just have to be quiet." He growled as he tried to pulled her back into his arms. But before he could continue with what he started the two heard a knock just before they heard Shippo say, "Can I come in? I don't feel good."

"Sure…come on in honey." Kagome called as she quickly got up and fixed her clothing back into place.

"Feh…what's wrong runt." Inuyasha growled as he turned his attention over to his son. He knew what it was like to have a bad feeling and to have no one there to comfort you what so ever.

"I don't know…I just have this bad feeling that we aren't' going to be a family any more…I don't want Jezebeth to stay…I want to go back to the village." Shippo openly answered as he began to tear up.

As Kagome quickly pulled Shippo into her arms Inuyasha pulled the two into his arms. He knew that Shippo had gotten attached to Jezebeth but there was nothing he could do. Her place was here in the eastern lands. She would need to be trained in order to run the lands as her grandmother. Inuyasha looked down at his son and said, "Don't worry runt…I won't let them rip our family apart."

"Don't worry honey…Jezebeth will always be your sister." Kagome added.

"But what if they throw us out of the eastern lands and lock her away again…I want to have a family again." Shippo cried as he held on to the two of them as tight as he could.

"Shh…everything is going to be alright." Kagome whispered as she felt Inuyasha begin to rock them both. Knowing that her son was in such heart ache Kagome soon found herself crying alongside him.

Once his family had gone to sleep Inuyasha carefully placed them on the futon and left the room. Just as he had closed the door behind him he turned around to find Jezebeth staring at him with watery eyes. As soon as their eyes met Jezebeth looked away and said, "I…I…just wanted to tell Shippo good night…" before she ran off.

'That seems to suite her better than her old clothing.' He thought as he noticed her demon clothing. Once he had made a note to talk to her later he walked over to his brothers room and knocked. Once he was given permission to enter he was surprised to see that Kikiyo was asleep with Rin in her arms. However his thoughts were put on hold when he heard his brother ask, "What is it Inuyasha? Why have you come to me so late?"

"I want to talk to you about Jezebeth." He answered.

As soon as she heard those words Jezebeth quickly closed off her link and forced herself back into her inu-hanyou from before she ran away to make sure she wouldn't be able to listen in on what they had to say about her. 'I'm sure that they'll want to leave me here…who would want someone who would cause so much trouble anyway.' She thought sadly as she finally slowed down into a walking pace. Just as she was about to enter the garden she ran into her grandmother. Jezebeth quickly turned back to her new form and said, "I was just out for a walk…I also wanted to thank you for the clothing and the rings. On her left hand were two different rings…one given to her by her mother and one given to her by her father.

"They were yours to begin with…is there something you wish to speak to me about." Yumi asked as she picked up on her distress.

"I want to know…do I…will I be needed to run these lands? Is there truly no one else but me?" Jezebeth asked; as much as she didn't want to stay…she knew that her mother and father would want her to stay. To change things so that others could leave with the person they loved.

"Should you truly wish to go back with prince Inuyasha and his mate then I shall allow it…however should my death come before you are ready to take your rightful place than you will have no other choice." Yumi explained as she led her over to some chairs in the center of the garden.

"I see…I would like to talk to you about this more however…I just need time to myself." Jezebeth replied as she watched her grandmother take a seat.

"I understand…but please…don't stay up to late." Yumi answered.

"I will try…good night….grandmother." Jezebeth called as she ran off to find a spot to think. 'What should I do…I want to stay with Shippo…but I know I have to stay here…what about Sota…would he be willing to be king for me?' she thought sadly as she began to let her tears out. She was confused and depressed but she would think things through knowing that if she made one wrong decisions it could mean the deaths of others.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a week since they arrived and Jezebeth had begun to act unusual toward the others. They would hardly see her and that's when they knew that something within her had changed. She still played with Shippo whenever she could so that he wouldn't get sad. It was the beginning of the second week and Jezebeth was on her way to talk with her grandmother. She had been giving her lessons on how to act as a princess but so far nothing was working out for her. Just as she turned the corner she ran into Kikiyo and Sesshomaru. Jezebeth slightly bowed and said, "I hope you too are enjoying your stay here." so that she could try to get use to saying that.

"Jezebeth…we would like it if you talked with my brother and with Kagome." Sesshomaru stated as he ignored her statement.

"And why would I need to do that? Did one of the guards hurt them?" Jezebeth replied.

"No…however you are hurting them…you must speak to them about your choices and about your decisions before they lose it." Kikiyo answered.

"They took you in as their daughter so the least you could do for them is tell them what you plan to do." Sesshomaru added.

"I know…it's just…well I don't know what to tell them or how to tell them what I want to tell them." Jezebeth replied as she began look away.

"Just speak from your heart." Kikiyo said.

"Just tell them the truth." Sesshomaru growled before the two walked off.

'Uh…I guess it's now or never.' Jezebeth thought as she quickly made her way to their room. Just as she was about to knock the door was opened and Kagome greeted her with a smile while Inuyasha was heard say, "Get in here pup…we need to talk." in a serious tone.

"Oh…yeah." Jezebeth said as she quickly walked into the room.

Once they were inside Kagome placed up a barrier so that no one could hear what they were talking about. Once she had taken her seat by Inuyasha Kagome turned to Jezebeth and asked, "Have you decided on what you want to do?"

"Yes and I'm sorry that I took so long but I was just…well I was just afraid." Jezebeth answered as she looked away from her two adoptive parents.

"Oi…it's not like if we were going to force you to stay with us…you have some family and it is understandable if you want to stay with them." Inuyasha growled.

"Well…I just thought that it would be safer for you guys if I stayed here…I mean I really want to go back with you but I also want to keep you safe." Jezebeth said as she began her explanation. "I mean…I really want to see my intended but if I have to stay here to keep you all safe then that's what I'll do…I'll throw away all of my dreams if it means that I'll keep you all safe." She finished as she began to cry.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and tried to figure out what it was she was suppose to do. But it was all made clear when Jezebeth threw herself into their arms to add, "I don't want to lose another family…I don't want you to die." as she began to cry with loud sobs.

"You don't have to worry about us…we're the ones that are suppose to worry about you pup." Inuyasha growled.

"And besides…we're still going after Naraku because he is an evil demon and has most of the shikon jewel in his tainted hands." Kagome added.

"So…I can stay with you guys? I can stay and have a family?" Jezebeth asked as she looked up to face the two.

"Of course…we wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome answered.

"And don't worry about your grandmother…you just worry about when you want to leave." Inuyasha growled as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you!!! Thank you so much!" Jezebeth cried as she stood up and said, "I'm going to go and look for Shippo." before she ran out to go in search of her younger brother.

"Inuyasha…how are we going to get the dragon mistress to let her come with us. She will be in a lot of danger." Kagome asked as she turned to face her mate.

"Don't worry about that…Sesshomaru and I are going to take care of it." Inuyasha answered as he pulled Kagome deep into his arms. He had a very bad feeling that would not leave him be so he did the only thing that would keep him calm. He held on to his mate knowing and telling his self that everything was going to be ok.

Kagome let herself begin held by her mate. She also had a bad feeling and couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was feeling the same way. 'Inuyasha…are you the one with the bad feeling?' Kagome couldn't help but think as she closed her eyes and asked, "What's wrong? I know that you have a bad feeling because I can feel it too."

"Uh…stupid wench…it nothing…it's nothing." He growled as he tried to convince himself so that he could convince Kagome that there was nothing wrong.

"Are you sure?" Kagome replied as she turned to face him.

"I promise…there is nothing wrong." He whispered before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Jezebeth had been running down the halls not caring if she was stared at. Her grandmother had told her that as a princess she had to act lady like but she didn't care because she didn't have to worry about that anymore. 'I can't wait to get out of here…as soon as I find Shippo I'm going to go and tell my grandmother that I'm leaving with them.' She thought as she began to slow down. However she soon found herself stopping completely when she heard her inner demons say, 'Listen and stop…don't let them know you're here.'

'What's going on?' Jezebeth asked as she felt her mind open up in a very careful manner as if she was trying to enter some one's mind without them knowing.

As Jezebeth began to listen in on their conversation she realized that it was Kyashi and her grandmother that were talking. Yumi and Kyashi had met in privet and had made it so that anyone who was weaker than them would not be able to listen to their actual words. Yumi took in a deep breath and said, "Thank you for bring her back. I knew I could trust you."

"I was nothing my queen; I was able to gain her trust faster than that of Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Kikiyo." Kyashi answered.

"That is not the point you are here by the head in my command and will look after my granddaughter from this moment on." Yumi replied.

"My queen…I would like it if you continued to act as though I had been thrown out of the lands…I have fallen for her and I do not want her to hate me or think less of me because of my orders." Kyashi requested.

'Orders…so I was just a mission?' Jezebeth thought.

"What are you asking Kyashi?" Yumi hissed.

"I am asking for Jezebeth's hand in marriage." Kyashi answered.

"You fool…can you not smell her intended with in her scent?" she hissed as she began to build up her demonic aura.

"I can however he is not of our time but that of that priestess…she had made it clear that she will stay here. I would like to have her hand in marriage." Kyashi explained his self.

"Very well…once Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha have left our lands the announcement shall be made." Yumi answered after she had thought about it. She wanted her granddaughter to have a strong mate.

'No…I will not marry him.' Jezebeth thought as she quickly turned to leave. Neither Yumi or Kyashi were able to tell that she had heard the truth and that she had just been led on by a back low life son of a bitch. 'I don't want to travel with them…I don't want to see Sesshomaru or Kikiyo…I will leave tonight.' She thought as she ran down the halls. Just as she had reached the garden she found Shippo playing with Kohaku and Rin. Shippo quickly ran over to her and said, "Jezebeth! Come play with us!"

"Shippo…sure what are you guys playing?" Jezebeth asked as she acted as if she had heard nothing.

"We're playing tag…you're it!" Rin yelled as she ran to hid with Kohaku and Shippo.

"Ok…but you better be ready to get caught." Jezebeth growled in a playful manner before running after them.

Soon all of her troubles were forgotten as she allowed herself peace in her life. However when they were called to go and eat she ate and left the table as fast as she could without saying a word. Kagome and Inuyasha thought that she was just tried and that she probably didn't want to be close to her grandmother over something she had said. While they watched her walk off Shippo turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and asked, "Is there something wrong with Jezebeth?"

"No…she's just tried…you should let her sleep." Kagome answered.

"As well you should…she will begin her training tomorrow." Yumi was heard.

"Training for what? As I recall you allowed her to return with us." Sesshomaru growled.

"She has decided to stay with us…here in her country." Yumi replied proudly.

"That's not true! My sister wouldn't leave me…she wouldn't leave us!" Shippo yelled before he ran out to go and find Jezebeth.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"We'll go and get him." Sango and Miroku were heard as they quickly got up and went after him.

"How dare you upset my pup in my presences." Inuyasha growled in anger as he began to transform.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled thinking that he would not be able to control his blood. 'He has Tetsusiga at his side…why is he turning?' he thought.

"It's alright Sesshomaru…he can control his demon blood now." Kagome was heard as she began to let out her own miko energy.

"If you ever hurt my pup in any way I will kill you. My mate and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." Inuyasha growled as Kagome joined his side.

Without another word Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the room and were followed by Sesshomaru while leaving a very surprised Yumi and Kyashi. Once Sango and Miroku had been able to get Shippo to calm down and go to sleep with them Kagome and Inuyasha left to go and speak with Sesshomaru about this whole mess. Mean while Jezebeth had been sitting in her room just waiting for them to go to sleep. She could feel her pain, her hate, and her depression growing with each minute and knew that she would use it to her advantage. 'Once they're all asleep I will leave the lands and return to my intended.' She thought as she began to make sure that she had everything she needed.

'You know you are more powerful than this.' A voice was heard.

'You are our daughter and you will be the one o prove that our union should have never been forbidden.' A male's voice was heard.

'Mother…father…how…how can I leave without anyone noticing.' Jezebeth asked as she began to stare at her rings. They were glowing in a brilliant silver and blue light.

After a moment of thinking Jezebeth called for her inner demons and was surprised to see that they already knew what to do. After making she that her aura would not be sensed Jezebeth began to change in from. Her clothing was no longer the light blue it once was but a dark one instead. Jezebeth sat in her bed and began closed her eyes and began to link Sesshomaru's, Kagome's, Inuyasha's, Shippo's, Sango's, and Miroku's dreams. Once they were all linked Jezebeth entered their mind as she began to stand up to leave. She would make sure that they knew that it wasn't a dream but their inner selves linked together to hear what she had to say.

Jezebeth would make sure that Inuyasha would know that Sesshomaru had no part in this and that he would not blame her uncle for her sadness. She would tell them where she would be going and would ask them to make sure that she would not be followed. 'I'm sorry but I can't stay here…I can't stay here knowing that it was all just some plan to get me to come here with the people I trust and love.' Jezebeth thought as she jumped out of the balcony and began her trip back to the well so that she could cry in the arms of her intended.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome looked around her and couldn't help but let the beauty of the place take her breath away. There was a beautiful pound with a small water fall that was filled with fish. Inuyasha was by her side while Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Jezebeth sat down in a small circle. They were all sitting down on one of Kagome's picnic blankets and they were all waiting for her and Inuyasha to sit down so that they could start eating. Kagome looked up to her mate and said, "Come on…they're waiting for us."

"Feh…they can wait." He growled in a playful tone while he continued to walk over to his friends with Kagome at his side.

"Sorry guys…you know how Inuyasha is." Kagome was heard as she approached them.

"It's ok…we all know how Otu is…right Shippo." Jezebeth was heard as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Yup…it's ok Oka." Shippo added.

"Let's just eat the wonderful meal Kagome has made for us." Miroku said.

"Agreed." Sango stated.

"Ok…but I'm not that hungry." Jezebeth was heard.

However once Kagome and Inuyasha had sat down to finish the circle they were surprised when out of now where Sesshomaru had appeared. Jezebeth silently handed Shippo to Kagome as she stood up so that Sesshomaru could take her place in the circle. They had no idea why or how Sesshomaru had gotten their so quickly but they didn't care because today was a day of celebrating. Everyone turned their confused eyes over to Jezebeth as she said, "Sorry about all this…Shippo please don't be mad at me."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"We're all asleep and she had linked our minds together…I believe she has something to tell us." Sesshomaru replied as he quickly caught on as to why he was there with his brother instead of begin with Rin.

"I knew you would be the first one to get it uncle." Jezebeth said as she gave away the truth.

"Jezebeth…what's going on? Where are you and why are you doing this?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to stand up.

"Sorry but I didn't want any of you going after me…I'm not in the castle anymore and I'm currently on my way to see my intended." Jezebeth explained.

"What? But how?" Miroku was heard.

"Why didn't you wait for us? Jezebeth why did you leave us?" a very sad Shippo asked as he began to cry.

Jezebeth quickly ran over and picked up her brother in her arms as she heard Sango say, "What happened? Why are you doing this?"

"I found out today that Kyashi was not whom he said he was…uncle…would you please tell them." Jezebeth answered as she tried to get Shippo to calm down.

Inuyasha turned angry eyes to his brother and growled out, "Start explaining."

"Kyashi was a dragon that was sent with us to go and retrieve Jezebeth. However we had lost track of him so Kikiyo and I continued our trip to your village." Sesshomaru explained. "When we saw him we knew we would only make matters worse if we gave him away. That is why we did not act as through we knew him."

"But that is such a small reason to leave without us…why did you really leave." Kagome replied as she walked over to her son and daughter.

"You must have a better reason to have left your pack behind." Inuyasha added.

"My…queen Yumi knew this whole time and knows that I have an intended…she knows of Sota yet she has promised me to Kyashi…she has given her word as queen that I will marry him." Jezebeth answered sadly as Shippo stopped crying.

"But I don't like him…he acts funny." Shippo was heard.

"You will not leave your intended for some fool." Sesshomaru growled in anger as he tried to leave.

"I'm sorry…but I don't want you to follow me at night…it's too dangerous for you all to travel at night…I just need time to think…I'll see you all soon." Jezebeth said as she began to send them back to their own bodies.

"Jezebeth…wait!" Sango yelled but was too late.

Once they were all in their own bodies, Jezebeth made sure that they would not wake up until the morning came. The moment he sun began to rise; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikiyo, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all ready to leave. As they walked out of the main gates they were approached by Queen Yumi and Kyashi. Sesshomaru had to hold himself back as Inuyasha placed Kagome under his care while he walked over to meet the two. Yumi looked at the hanyou strangely and asked, "Have you heard news of Naraku?"

"No…we are leaving and we will not be coming back. I shall not tell you once more…if you or your fool of a guard come after my family you will have hell to pay." Inuyasha growled as he began to transform.

"How dare you talk to my queen in such a tone?" Kyashi growled as he took a step forward toward the inu-hanyou.

But before Inuyasha could do anything, Kyashi was lifted up into the air and shocked with a bit of miko energy as they heard Kagome's voice say, "And how dare you try to claim my daughter when she belongs to another…if you ever set foot near her again I will purify your sorry ass."

"Why are you acting in such a way…where is my granddaughter?" Yumi damned to know as she began to realize that they had just found them out. 'But how…how did they find out of our deal?'

"She left, she over head you promising Kyashi her hand and left. It was your fault that she has left." Kikiyo hissed as Rin hid behind her.

"Kyashi…go with them and…"she began only to be held up by the neck as Inuyasha growled. "He is staying here…if she wishes to return to talk to you about this matter then we will bring."

"How dare you do this to me…you will regret this." Yumi hissed.

"You were the one who have tried to come between an inu-hanyou's mate…how dare you try such an unforgivable act." Sesshomaru growled.

"Otherwise you best stay away from us." Miroku added as he also began to glow with his own spiritual power.

Meanwhile Jezebeth continued to run. She knew that with her aura that now demon would dare come near her unless they had a death wish. Just as she had landed by a pound to rest and to get a drink of water she heard someone land behind her. Jezebeth continued to attack as if the person wasn't there until she heard the woman say, "My lord would like you to come with me."

"Kagura…I will not go with you nor will I join his side…you best tell Naraku that." Jezebeth growled as she turned around to face the shocked wind sorceresses.

"How did you know my name?" Kagura asked.

"That's not the point…tell Naraku to stay away from me or I will take the rest of the jewel shards that he has." Jezebeth hissed as she pulled the five jewel shards that Kagura held. They had been given to her to that she could try to control the small girl.

"He will never leave you alone…he wants your power." Kagura stated before she took her leave.

"Don't worry…I'll be ready for him…we'll be ready to kill him." Jezebeth hissed as she combined the five jewel shards to form a small piece of the jewel. After eating some fish Jezebeth continued to make her way to the well. She knew if she stopped at the village now that they would only fear her until Inuyasha and the others returned. 'Sota…please don't hate me for what I am.' She thought sadly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran up ahead of the others. When it would get to dark they would stop and start camp while Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo would catch up. Kikiyo had used her soul collectors and was already far up ahead of them. Kagome could any hope that Kikiyo would reach Jezebeth before anything bad would happen to her. However she was forced her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru say, "Should Naraku find her she will be in great danger."

"I know…we need to hurry." Inuyasha growled.

"What about the others? Aren't we going to wait for them?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we are…don't worry we're not leaving anyone behind." Inuyasha answered as he and Sesshomaru ran alongside one another.

"This Sesshomaru shall make sure that the rest of the pack is safe…I shall catch up to you Inuyasha." He said before he fell behind to make sure that the others were alright. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome needed to talk and he also knew that they wanted their son with them. After making sure that they were alright Sesshomaru took hold of Shippo and took him to his parents. Once they had traveled enough they made camp and rested. Kagome and Shippo slept in the arms of Inuyasha while Sango, Kohaku and Miroku slept by the fire. Rin on the other hand slept in Sesshomaru's arms. Jaken had been sent back to the western lands to look after things until they returned.

He watched them all through the mirror knowing that the final battle would come soon. He knew that the child he was after would not join him so he would take what she held close to her heart in order to get her to taint the jewel. 'With her strength it will not take much to taint the jewel enough so that I can have my wish.' He thought. Naraku turned to Kanna and said, "that is enough…you may go."

"What are you going to be about that girl…she will be able to take the jewel from you without even touching you?" Hakudoshi was heard.

"I am going to take the fox kit and I will make her join me…if she doesn't than her only brother will die and her hate for me shall grow." Naraku answered.

"And with her power she will surly taint the jewel." Hakudoshi finished.

"Hakudoshi…go and have Kagura bring me the boy…he will be the key to my success in the final battle." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Master Naraku." Hakudoshi replied as he walked out of the room to go in search of Kagura. He knew that Kagura wanted nothing more than to see Naraku dead but he also knew that Kanna was in alliance with her; however he would not dare to tell his lord knowing that he would also be suspected should he know that almost all of his detachments had turned against him.

'I will retrieve the jewel and I will gain the power that I desire.' Naraku thought as he began to prepare for the final battle against his rivals.

After traveling for another few hours Jezebeth made camp and got some rest. Even if she didn't need it she knew that it would be wise to get some rest because the reopening of the well would tire her out very much. 'Sota…please help me figure out what I'm going to do.' Jezebeth thought as she tried to get some sleep. However once she realized that she could not get herself calm enough to close her eyes she stood up and continued her journey back to the village. Once she reached the well Jezebeth looked around and made sure that she was alone.

Once Jezebeth had jumped into the well she forced the time stream so that she could go back to see Sota. Once she was on the other side she jumped out of the well and was greeted by Ms. Higurashi. Jezebeth smiled and asked, "Is Sota home?" as she fell to her knees. 'Damn…I used up to much energy…but then again…all I have to do is merge once more.' She thought as she began to regenerate her energy.

"Jezebeth…Jezebeth dear is that you?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she failed to recognize the young girl.

"Yeah…I kind of removed the seal that was on me…is Sota home? I need to talk to him." She answered as she stood up to reveal her deep blue eyes.

"No…he's at school…would you like to wait inside…wait, where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" she replied.

"Oh…well you see…" Jezebeth began to explain her situation and hoped that she would understand why she had to go and talk to Sota so quickly. Once Ms. Higurashi had given her word that she would keep Inuyasha and Kagome at the house, Jezebeth took off and left to go and find Sota at the school he had taken her to before. 'Sota…please help me…I want to stay with you but I…I don't belong in this time.' She thought sadly as she ran through the city while using their link to find Sota.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They had just arrived at the village and were glad to be back. Shippo had gone off to play with Rin and Kohaku under that protection of Kikiyo and Sesshomaru while Sango and Miroku went in search of Kaede. Just as Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the well Kikiyo appeared before them with a frown on her face. Kagome quickly held her mate knowing that the news she was about to be given were not good. Kikiyo stared at the two and said, "We must hurry…Naraku's demons are close by."

"Inuyasha…the pack." Kagome whispered as she began to feel a sudden rush of power. 'What's this…this power.' She thought.

"Lead the way." Inuyasha ordered as he quickly picked up Kagome to go and protect his pact.

As they got closer they could hear the cries of the villager as they ran away from the center of the village. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in time to see Rin and Kohaku running off on a transformed Kirara and Shippo hiding behind Sango and Miroku. While Kikiyo began to set up a barrier around the villagers Kagome and Inuyasha ran over to see Sesshomaru begin thrown back as Miroku opened up his wide tunnel. "Oka! Otu!" a very scared Shippo was heard as he ran over to them.

While Kagome quickly took hold of her son Inuyasha turned to the sky to see Kagura getting ready to land. Inuyasha quickly unsheathe Tetsusiga and growled out, "What do you want Kagura?"

"I have come for the boy." Kagura answered as she pulled out her fan.

"Kohaku doesn't have a shikon jewel shard any more…just leave him alone!" Sango cried as she drew out her sword.

"Fools…I'm not here for him…I am here for the small fox kit." Kagura hissed as she approached them.

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything Sesshomaru stood in between the two as he withdrew the Tokijin. Sesshomaru began to let out his aura and waited for Kagura to stop her approach to his pack before he said, "Inuyasha…take your mate and pup and leave. We shall handle the rest."

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he threw Kagome away from the demon so that she would not get hurt.

"No!" Sango was heard as she watched Hakudoshi appear with a herd of demons.

Inuyasha watched in anger as Hakudoshi held his only son by the tail. As Inuyasha began to transform Kagome began to glow with a very dark aura that surrounded her. Kikiyo could do nothing but watch in amazement as her reincarnation began to reach a higher level of a miko. Kagome turned her enraged eyes at Hakudoshi and said, "Put my son down or die." in such a could voice that it surprised everyone that surrounded her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura hissed as she landed next to him.

"Hakudoshi…put him down." Inuyasha roared.

"Naraku did not think you would successes…now let's go…oh and tell your daughter that if she wishes to see her brother alive again that she will show herself." Hakudoshi stated before he and Kagura left.

"Put him down!" Kagome was heard as she let out an enormous amount of energy. Before Hakudoshi could do anything he had been hit with so much purifying energy that left no sign that he had ever existed. But before Kagura could suffer the same fate she dropped the kit and left knowing that her master would not like it. While Inuyasha caught his falling mate Sesshomaru caught Shippo and held him until Sango and Miroku came to take him. Kikiyo turned to her sister and said, "I would seem that my reincarnation has been chosen to rid this world of Naraku…she has reached a level of purity that I only hoped to reach while in the living."

"Sesshomaru…take Kagome back to the hut and make sure she rests." Inuyasha growled as he handed over his mate to the protection of his brother.

"Where are you going…please don't leave Otu." Shippo was heard.

"I'm going to go and get your sister…just stay here and listen to Kikiyo and the others…Sango Miroku…take care of her." Inuyasha growled before he took off toward the well.

"Come on Shippo lets go and make sure that Kagome gets her rest." Sango said.

"I will go and get the children." Miroku was heard.

"And we shall go and tend to the injured…come sister." Kikiyo was heard.

"Kikiyo…allow me to place up a second barrier." Kaede was heard as the two sisters walked off together.

"This Sesshomaru shall make sure that his sister stays safe until my brother returns." He growled in anger. 'We will have to leave this village once my brother returns…Rin shall stay here until we finish our battle with Naraku.' He thought.

'Damn it Kagome…you better stay put.' He thought as he reached the well and jumped in. Once on the other side Inuyasha was greeted by Ms. Higurashi and her father. Inuyasha whoever was in no mood to explain things so he quickly bowed and asked, "Where is she? Where is my daughter?" as he tried to get his eyes to change back to its normal color.

"Inuyasha…where's Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked in a very worried voice.

"I'm sorry but she over used her miko powers and is resting under the protection of my brother…where is my daughter." Inuyasha answered as he began to walk out of the well house.

"She went to go and see Sota…would you please just let them talk." Ms. Higurashi requested.

"I need her to come back to the feudal era." Inuyasha replied.

"It's ok…we're back any way." Sota was heard as he and Jezebeth reached the top of the shrine steps. Ever since Jezebeth had returned he had been able to hear the sliest noise and could talk to her in her mind.

Jezebeth took one look at Inuyasha and knew that something had happened to someone in their pack. As she ran over to the well house she told Sota that she would see him soon but that she had to go and see what happened. Before Inuyasha could even tell her anything she was gone and before he could go after her he was stopped by Sota as he heard him say, "You better not let anything happen to her."

"I won't…but she has to learn how to listen." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha…please make sure that Kagome comes back to us safe and sound." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she watched him go back into the well house.

"I will." He replied.

Kikiyo, Kaede, and Miroku had all walked in to the hut to find Kagome just waking up with a sleeping Shippo laying across her chest. Just as they were about to sit down Jezebeth walked in and began to sniff the air. Once she had picked up on Shippo's tears she opened her eyes to reveal her brilliant blue eyes as she asked, "Where is that bitch? Which way did she go?" as she began to pull any shikon jewel shards that were within a two mile radius.

"Jezebeth!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms.

Inuyasha walked in to find a shocked Kagome holding about two-fifths of the shikon jewel in her hand. He turned to his daughter only to find her placing Shippo down as she began to walk out of the hut. But just as she was about to let her demonic power take over Sesshomaru knocked her out and placed her on the futon next to Kagome. Inuyasha turned to his brother and said, "Thanks Sesshomaru…Sango can you and Miroku take Shippo with Kohaku and Rin."

"Yeah…are we leaving?" Miroku asked as he stood up to grab Shippo.

"No! I want to go with!" Shippo cried.

"You have to stay here and help protect the pack…Shippo you are the one that will take over if anything happens for me." Inuyasha growled as he picked up his son. "You have to stay here and protect the village."

"Shippo we will come back…don't worry." Kagome was heard as she joined their side.

"What about Jezebeth? Will she stay with us?" Shippo asked.

"She'll come back with us…just go with Sango and Shippo." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha…she is walking up." Kikiyo was heard as she kept her eyes on the raging girl.

"Come on Shippo." Miroku was heard.

Once Shippo was out of the hut Inuyasha quickly held down Jezebeth by the neck. Kagome watched in confusion as Jezebeth began to fight to get free. Once she was free she turned to the tow of them and said, "I'm sorry but I can't be your daughter…if I am than Sota would be my brother in law…we have to leave the village."

"We know that…we just need to pack and we'll leave in the morning." Kikiyo answered.

"But first you have to calm down…Inuyasha and I already knew that you would make this choice but we didn't think it would take you this long. Just please calm yourself." Kagome added.

"Just rest…Sesshomaru lets go and check on the others." Inuyasha growled as he walked out.

Once they were out of Jezebeth's hearing range Inuyasha turned to face his brother and said, "If anything happens to me you are to protect my mate and pup."

"I know that brother…however you will escape Naraku unharmed and you will live your life with your family." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know…lets go and get some rest." Inuyasha said as he couldn't help but feel as if there were something that he was over looking.

Kagura flew across the room as she tried to block off Naraku's attack. When she had returned without Hakudoshi or the kit Naraku had lost it. He knew that he would need the girls help if he wanted to taint the jewel so that it would grow in power. As Kagura stood up she pulled out her fan and said, "I was not my fault…blame Hakudoshi for his carelessness and not me!" as she unleashed a guest of wind.

Naraku stared into his creations eyes before he squeezed her heart with as much force as possible. Once he had her on her knees he loosened his grip and said, "You are nothing and as nothing you will do as I say if you want to live…now you and Kanna will go and lore them here."

"Yes…Naraku." Kagura hissed as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Kanna…come and help Kagura up before I deiced to kill her." Naraku growled as he turned away from the two girls. They were the only attachments he had left and he knew that he could not afford to lose another.

Kanna quickly walked over and helped her sister up and led her to their room. Once inside Kanna placed her mirror down before she handed Kagura a glass of water. Kagura quickly drank the water without saying a word. Once she handed he glass back to Kanna she heard her say, "You should have learned by now." Kanna usually didn't talk unless she was answering orders or if she was with her sister alone. It had been the first time in a while since the two had a chance to talk and she would not over look her chance just because of her sister's feelings.

"I don't need you to be telling me what I should do or shouldn't be doing Kanna." Kagura replied in an icy tone.

"Uh…Kagura you are my only sister and I do not want to see you die…please do not anger Naraku anymore." Kanna replied as she sat down next to her sister. Although Kanna looked younger in truth she was old in her mental state.

"Uh…I just can't take it anymore Kanna….I am the wind its self yet I am controlled as if I were nothing but a puppet." Kagura hissed.

"Just try and get some rest…we are going to need it if we want to lore Inuyasha and his friends without a battle." Kanna said as she began to stand up with her mirror in hand.

"Where are you going Kanna?" Kagura asked.

"Naraku wishes to see if they have left the village yet…I shall be back." Kanna answered as she opened the door to leave.

"Be careful Kanna." Kagura whispered as she began to fall asleep.

Both Kanna and Kagura knew that they would be set free with the help of Inuyasha and his friends. However they knew that one of them would die and they could only hope that they would not be killed just for being created by Naraku. By the time Kanna returned to the room Kagura had been asleep for hours and held her fan in her hands as she tried to lower her guard in her sleep. 'Don't worry sister…it will all be over soon…for Naraku will die tomorrow.' Kanna thought as she kept watch over her sleeping sister until the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok…I know that it doesn't seem like an Inuyasha and Kagome ****fic**** and I'm sorry about that. Anyway I hope you ****enjoy the last two chapters ****and I hope you will review once you finish reading the ****fic**** so that I know what to do next time. Well…enjoy and review…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The next day Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikiyo and Sesshomaru set out to go and find Naraku's castle. They had been traveling for hours and Jezebeth had been gathering more and more jewel shards as they got closer to Naraku's castle. Just as they had found a clearing to rest Jezebeth jumped up into a branch that hung over the stream they were at and said, "How much father…Kagome?"

"Um….I think it's just another ten miles.

"That's not far…we should take a breather here so that we're not tried when we do find the castle." Miroku said as he and Sango got off of Kirara.

"I can make us a small lunch." Kagome offered.

"I'm not hungry." Jezebeth was heard as she jumped up into a higher branch.

"You have to eat." Sango was heard.

"I'm not hungry…I just want to go and kill Naraku." She hissed.

"Jezebeth!" Inuyasha growled.

But before they could continue what they were talking about Sesshomaru pulled Miroku and Sango out of the way while Kikiyo placed a barrier around the three of them. But before the wind blades could even reach the barrier they stopped in mid air and remained still as Jezebeth turned around to reveal her brilliant blues eyes to her opponents. Kagome quickly aimed her arrow at the wind witch that stood across the river and said, "What do you want Kagura?"

'Kagome doesn't blame her…she knows that Kagura didn't want to do what she wanted to do.' Sango thought as she pulled out her Hiraikotsu.

"I am here to…" Kagura began only to have her wind blades come straight at her in a much faster speed.

"You will die just as Naraku will die." Jezebeth was heard.

But before the attack could reach Kagura the attack was absorbed into Kanna's mirror as Kanna appeared in front of her. While Jezebeth got ready to attack Kagome lowered her bow and stepped out of the barrier before she reinforced it so that Jezebeth could not get out. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could stop her actions Kagome stood before the two sisters and said, "Where is he? Tell us where he is and you won't be controlled anymore."

"He is close by…he has ordered us to take you to him…is wishes to speak with Jezebeth." Kanna replied as she finally spoke out of the usual voice that Naraku had given her.

"How do we know that this is not a trap?" Sesshomaru growled as he eyed Kagura.

"Because we want our freedom and Naraku has decided that he has waited long enough for the final battle." Kagura answered as she kept her eyes linked with his.

"Well then…" Jezebeth was heard as she changed back to her usual self. "Lead the way."

"Kikiyo…you must be careful…Naraku wishes to kill you first." Kanna told her as she and Kagura began to make their way back to the castle.

As they followed the two they couldn't help but feel the demonic aura rise around them. They knew that Naraku was drawing out the power of the jewel but they could only hope that they would be able to get the jewel back. Just as they reached the mean gates they were surrounded by hundreds of demons. Kagura and Kanna regretfully stepped aside and allowed the demons to attack. "We're so sorry." Kagura was heard as she turned away.

"Stay away." Kagome hissed as she and Kikiyo stood side by side.

However the demon didn't listen and they would regret their choice. As soon as Kagome and Kikiyo had joined hands they closed their eyes and purified all of the demons that had surrounded them. While Kagome concentrated on not harming Inuyasha, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kagura or Kanna; Kikiyo control the amount of energy that they used to kill each demon. As they finished off the last of them they heard Naraku's amused filled voice say, "So Kikiyo…you no longer hate your reincarnation…even if she has taken the man you love."

"He no longer loves me just as I no longer love him." Kikiyo hissed.

"Naraku…how dare you try to use my little brother to get to me." Jezebeth was heard as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and herself began to transform.

"My plan would have worked if it were not for my foolish salves." Naraku stated as he landed before the group.

"Naraku…today you die." Inuyasha growled.

"I do not think so…for I have more demons to keep you busy while I use the shikon jewel." Naraku growled as he summoned another thousand demons.

And so it began, while they fought off the demon Jezebeth stood perfectly still as she began to control the demons with her powers. Once she had linked at least five different weak demons she sent them to go and help the others while she ran over to fight Naraku. But just as she was about to hit him the pinned her against a tree and injected her with some green liquid. Jezebeth fell over in pain as she hissed out, "What did you do?"

"My sweet girl…your grandmother did not tell you? There is a special potion that one can use against your kind…however since you are a mere hanyou you will convert back to your inu-hanyou form." Naraku answered as he couldn't help but laugh at the fallen girl.

"Jezebeth!" Kikiyo yelled as she quickly made her way to the girl.

"Just the person I wanted to reach her." Naraku whispered as he acted as if he had left.

"Kikiyo…stay back!" Jezebeth tired to call out as she tried to fight off the potion.

'Don't worry about me…just go and fight…protect our…pack…protect our…family.' She heard her inner dragon demon as she began to fade away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she continued to fire her arrows and her energy balls into the demon filled sky.

"Go!" Sango was heard.

"We can handle them." Miroku added.

"Inuyasha…go to your pup." Sesshomaru growled as he transformed back to use the Tokijin.

Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms just until they were out of the demon filled area. But just as he placed Kagome down a blue orb came flying into her and knocked her back onto her butt. Inuyasha turned to where Kikiyo once stood and saw a crying Jezebeth in her inu-hanyou form as she began to battle Naraku.

"Inuyasha…go…help Jezebeth…I'll be fine." Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…I just need to catch my breath…go and help her." She answered as she placed herself in a barrier.

Knowing that she would be safe in her barrier Inuyasha kissed her briefly before he took off to go and help Jezebeth. Just as she had caught her weapon Inuyasha had appeared and had managed to break through Naraku's barrier with the red Tetsusiga. Once he had pulled Jezebeth back a few feet her turned to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but where is Kagome?" she answered.

"She is safe…come on let's get rid of this bastard." He growled as his eyes began to bleed into a red color.

"Ok…this is for Kikiyo and for Shippo." Jezebeth growled as she whipped the blood off of the side of her lip.

"How sweet…but I believe that I will have the power I have always wanted." Naraku growled as he secretly used one of his tentacles to kill Kagome and to get the half of the jewel he need.

"You don't even have the all of the jewel…what makes you think you can win?" Miroku was heard as he and Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha's side while Sango checked up on Kagome.

"Because…I do know." He roared as he was finial able to enter her barrier from the ground.

Inuyasha and the others turned around to see Sango using her sword to cut off Naraku's tentacle off of Kagome. Inuyasha watched in horror as she turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she was in pain. Inuyasha quickly ran over to her side as he began to feel the effects of their mating take its course.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…please forgive me love." Kagome said as she struggled to breathe.

"Shh…don't worry love…we'll see each other soon…just wait for me." Inuyasha whispered as he allowed his tears to fall onto her dying form.

"Inuyasha…it hurts…I'm scared." Kagome said as she began to cry alongside her mat and friends.

"Kagome…Kagome…please…don't leave us." Sango cried as she was held back by Miroku.

"How dare you…how dare you hurt my family!" Sesshomaru roared as he began to transform into his true and pure form.

"Ku ku ku….you should have protect her." Naraku mocked as he watched the sense play out before him.

Once he was in his true form Sesshomaru attacked Naraku without a care. The bastard had just killed his brother and his sister and he would be damned if he would allow this to go unpunished. 'I will kill you even if it casts me my life.' He thought as he began the final battle against Naraku. Once Kagome had passed on, Inuyasha carefully laid her body down and stood up to join the fight. Sango and Miroku fought side by side knowing that they would never have their friends back. He would fight till his last breath to kill Naraku.

'No…get up…get up…no…' Jezebeth thought as she stared as Kagome's emotionless body. 'This wasn't supposed to happen…you aren't suppose to die…what about Shippo?' she continued as she stood up to see the others fight. 'Stop it…stop it.' She thought as she watched them fight. But just as Naraku was about to do the same thing he had done to Kagome Jezebeth closed her eyes and yelled out, "No!"

"Naraku was sent flying across the battle field as the jewel was ripped out of him. Jezebeth had overcome the potion he had injected her with and she would show no mercy.

'This is my only chance…' Inuyasha thought as he used the wind scar against the weakened hanyou.

Once the dust had cleared Inuyasha was found on the cold floor with the Tetsusiga at his side while Naraku's ashes road with the wind. Sesshomaru quickly transformed and carried his brother over to join his mate's side. Sango and Miroku watched as he slowly began to die. Sango turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What's going on? Why is Inuyasha dying?" as her tears ran down the side of her face.

"His life is linked to that of his mates…he will die and join his mate so that they are reincarnated into the same life." Sesshomaru answered.

"What about Shippo?" Sango asked. "What about their son?"

"Sesshomaru…what about the Tenseiga?" Miroku asked.

"Use it…use the Tenseiga." Jezebeth was heard as she began to cry.

Sesshomaru pulled out his healing sword and told the two humans to stand aside. He could see the messengers of the underworld but these were different. They were not the demon like creators but small miko's and priests that were guiding his to the underworld. 'I must try.' He thought as he swung the blade. When nothing happened, Miroku and Sango turned to face the demon lord as he said, "I am not allowed to bring them back…" in such a disappointed voice that clearly showed his pain.

'No…what do I do now? Shippo…Shippo doesn't have any parents again.' Jezebeth thought as she began to blame herself.

'Make a wish…wish to trade places with Kagome.' Her inner demons stated.

"No…no." Sango's cries could be heard.

Just as Jezebeth stood up Kyashi landed next to her as he looked around the battle field. He had been told to come and stop the princess from doing what she planned on doing. Just as he was about to take the jewel form her hands, Jezebeth slammed Kyashi against a nearby tree and lifted Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango up into the air so that she could sit in front of her two adoptive parents. 'I will trade my place so that they can finally live as they should…together and in love.' She thought as she lifted the jewel up into the sky to make her wish. "I wish that Kagome would have all of my inu-hanyou blood so that she and Inuyasha can live together forever." 'I also wish that she would be able to cross the well on last time before she stays in the feudal era so that she can say good bye to her family.' Jezebeth thought as she began to feel weak and colder than usual.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you like the ending and I hope you let me know what you think and what I should do for a sequel. Enjoy! **

Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready to cross he bridge into the other world when they felt a sharp pain. Just as they began to fade away they watched as Jezebeth appeared in front of them with tears in her eyes. Midoriku stood by her side with a graceful smile on her face. Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand and walked over to the two girls as she began to feel the pain get worse. Once they reached the two Inuyasha turned to Jezebeth and asked, "What are you doing here? Were you killed too?"

"No…I wasn't killed Otu…Oka…" Jezebeth answered as she began to whip her tears away.

"Midoriku…what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Jezebeth has wished for you and Inuyasha to live in love and peace forever. She had traded her life to take your place. You shall become an inu-hanyou and you shall keep all of your miko power." Midoriku explained as she turned to face Jezebeth. "She has also made it so that you have one last trip through the well so that you can tell your family that you will see them once time has caught up."

"Jezebeth…why?" Inuyasha asked, he had been ready to join Kagome in the other side. He was ready to die.

"I wanted you two to be together…Shippo needs you two…besides…I can't be with Shippo if I would have lived…at least now there might be a chance that I can be with him when I'm reincarnated." Jezebeth answered as she hugged Kagome.

"Jezebeth…what about Sota…Sota will be so sad." Kagome asked as she began to cry.

"I left him a message in the two rings that I'm wearing…just give him the rings and tell him to put them on." Jezebeth answered as she turned to hug Inuyasha.

"Come child…we must get going." Midoriku was heard.

"Stubborn pup; you better go back to him…he is your true mate." Inuyasha growled as he let go of Jezebeth.

"Just like my Otu." She replied as she began to follow Midoriku.

Sesshomaru quickly caught Jezebeth's falling body as Sango and Miroku watched the jewel fade away from her hands. Kyashi quickly ran over to her and couldn't help but growl as he picked up on the scent of death that she gave off. But before any of them could say or do anything about what Jezebeth had done they heard Inuyasha growls as he began to wake up. Inuyasha opened his eyes and was surprised to see that they were still in the battle field. 'Wait…Jezebeth.' He thought as he snapped up only to see a very pissed off dragon demon and growling Sesshomaru. However before he could say anything he heard Sango ask, "Where's Kagome? Is she alive?"

"She's alive…she just needs to rest so that the changes can take place." Inuyasha answered as he slowly got up.

"You should take it easy Inuyasha…you nearly died." Miroku was heard.

"I have come to take Princess Jezebeth's body to the eastern lands." Kyashi stated as he turned to look at Inuyasha.

"She will be buried in the western lands." Sesshomaru growled.

"Enough…tell your queen that Jezebeth shall be buried between both lands and that her grave is to be left untouched." Inuyasha growled as he heard Sango telling Miroku to hand her Kagome's medical supplies.

"Why should I listen to you dogs?! It's your own fault that she is dead!" Kyashi roared as he began to take on his dragon form.

"Kyashi that is enough." Yumi was heard as she landed next to him.

"You cannot change our minds." Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha walked over to pick up his mate.

"I know…that is way I shall agree to your terms…however she is to be buried with her clothing and rings." She stated.

"But my queen…it's…" Kyashi tired only to be interrupted by her words.

"She chose death…she willing gave her life to save those she loves…they did not force her to die therefore they are not to be blamed." She hissed.

"Sesshomaru…can you take care of this…I have to get Kagome back to the village." Inuyasha asked as he and Sango got ready to leave.

"I shall fine an honorable place for my niece." Sesshomaru was heard as he got ready to go.

"I shall go with you…Kyashi go back to the eastern lands and tell my adviser that I shall be back by the dawn of the next day." Queen Yumi was heard.

Once they had planned out what and when they were going to meet Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku took off toward the village. It didn't take them long before they reached the village. Once they entered the village Kagome was kept in their hut while Inuyasha explained thing to Shippo and to Kaede. Rin was told that she would have to wait to see Sesshomaru until he was done in the western lands. 'Damn it Kagome…when are you going to wake up.' Inuyasha thought as he began to surround her with his aura. He was brought out of his thought when he heard Sango ask, "Who is Shippo doing?"

"He's doing ok…he just misses Jezebeth a lot…but Rin is helping him." Inuyasha answered.

"That's good…if you want I can look after her just until you go and get some fresh air…you could use it." Sango replied.

"Thanks…I think I should go and check up on Shippo." Inuyasha replied as he stood up.

But just as Inuyasha was about to walk out of the hut a barrier was placed up that kept him from leaving. Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome glowing in a silver color as her changes began to take place. He and Sango watched as her hair grew and gained silver tips. Her nails became claws just as her teeth became fangs. Once the changes had finished Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. But before she could say anything she heard Sango say, "Kagome…thank god you're alright!"

'Um…what happened? Where are we?" Kagome hissed as everything around her became louder than usual. "And why is everyone so loud?"

"Oh…umm I'll leave you two to talk." Sango said as she walked out to leave the two alone.

"Kagome…what's the last thing you remember?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her into his arms and sat down so that she sat in his lap like a child would with her father.

"Oh…um…I remember putting up a barrier…I remember dying and…oh no…Inuyasha…Jezebeth." Kagome answered as she began to cry.

"I know…but right now Shippo needs you…he already lost his sister…he needs his mother." Inuyasha replied as he tried to calm her before Shippo heard her cries.

"Shippo…where is he?" Kagome asked as she quickly stopped her tears so that she could so and comfort her son. 'My poor Shippo…he must be so sad.' She thought.

But before Inuyasha could answer her question, Shippo ran in and threw himself at Kagome. Kagome, now having her demon speed, was able to catch him and hold him close to her as she began to sooth him and tell him that everything would be ok. Once she had let him cry himself to sleep Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I have to go and say good bye to my family."

"But its almost night fall…don't you want to wait." Inuyasha relied. 'She barely got up…I don't want her to over to it.' He thought.

'I won't.' he heard her voice in his head.

"Besides…if we go now that Shippo won't have to cry thinking that I'm going to stay in my time…it's for Shippo's safety not mine." Kagome stated as she faced her mate in the eye.

"Feh…I'm going and get Sango and Miroku…get your bag." Inuyasha replied as he placed the two down so that he could go and get the two.

Once Kagome and Miroku had placed a barrier around the sleeping kit, Inuyasha and herself set off to the well. Kagome held the rings that were meant to be given to Sota while Inuyasha held onto her bag. She had been running alongside her and knew that she would catch up with her demon powers pretty fast. Once they were on the other side Kagome and Inuyasha found Sota on the floor of the well house. Kagome quickly shock her brother as she said, "Sota…Sota wake up…it's me…your sister."

"Umm…Kagome…where's Jezebeth?" he asked as he began to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Here…this will explain everything…just put them on." Kagome answered as she turned to face Inuyasha.

As soon as Sota had put the two rings on her passed out of amount of power that had entered his body. Once inside Kagome took her brother up to his room while Inuyasha began to explain to Ms. Higurashi as to why her daughter was not an inu-hanyou. Once all the explanations were done Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter and said, "How long will you be gone?"

"Well I'll be gone for one month before time catches up…but in truth it'll be like five hundred years for me." Kagome answered.

"Where was she buried?" Sota was heard as he walked down the stairs.

"Sota." Ms. Higurashi said in a sad filled voice.

"They buried her in between the western and eastern lands…she wanted you to have her rings." Inuyasha answered.

"Mom…can I go for a walk…sorry sis but I can't be here when you leave…can you please just go." Sota was heard as he began to make his way to the door.

"Sota…" Ms. Higurashi began only to be stopped by her daughter.

"Sure…come on Inuyasha I don't need anything…good bye mom…see you and grandfather in about a month." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stood up to leave.

Just as Sota was about to walk out he turned and faced Inuyasha so that he was looking him straight in the eye before saying, "Take good care of my sister." With those words said Sota walked out of the main house so that he could go and think. But just as Sota had reached the shrine steps he saw the shadow of a girl. Now wanting to look at her he said, "Sorry but the shrine is closed."

"Really…not even for your intended?" a girl's voice was heard.

Just as Inuyasha and Kagome were about to walk into the well house they heard Jezebeth's voice. Kagome and Inuyasha both ran out to go and find the girls who sounded exactly like their dead friend only to see Sota kissing a girl about his age. Ms. Higurashi looked at her son and yelled, "Sota Higurashi…you have just found out that your intended has died and you are already kissing another girl!" in pure anger.

Once they had pulled away the girl took of a dragon like necklace and said, "Don't worry Ms. Higurashi…he is kissing his intended." as her form began to change and match the one of Jezebeth's.

"Jezebeth…but how? How did you survive?" Kagome was heard.

"Actually my name is Emeri Takahashi…I'm Jezebeth's reincarnation." The girl answered as Sota placed the rings on her hands.

"But how did you remember who you really were?" Inuyasha growled as he began to sense a strange aura and scent from her.

"Well my mother is a very powerful miko and my father is a very powerful wizard…I remembered everything when Sota put the rings on." Emeri answered.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she couldn't help but be happy for her son.

"We would love to have dinner." Emeri replied.

"We?" Sota asked as he looked down to face her.

"Yeah…my parents wanted to meet you." Emeri answered as she turned around to face her parents.

"We would like to stay so long as we are not bothering you." Her father was heard.

"Oh…umm…shouldn't you guys be leaving now…the well isn't going to stay open for long." Emeri stated.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once we meet up with you again." Inuyasha growled as he began to lore Kagome back to the well house.

"Don't worry…you'll figure it out." Emeri's mother was heard as she approached Sota's mother.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side they were greeted by their friends and family. Shippo had been jumping with joy once he was told that Jezebeth was just fine and that she was really happy. Sango and Miroku got married within the following months while Inuyasha and Kagome left to join Sesshomaru in the western lands. 'I'm so glad…Sota I hope you two wait for us before you guys get married.' Kagome thought as she began to relax with her friends and family.

**The End! **

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the story and I hope you review. Please review!!! **


End file.
